A Fake Fiancée
by Sinoo
Summary: ChiChi's life had a fatal turnover. Being a normal citizen until she was sold by her own uncle and became a slave of, none other, but the First Commander, Kakarotto. What she was told, shocked her. A fake fiancée; a secret? It was truly a mystery itself. How will their relationship develop from this point on? K/CC and little V/B!
1. Chapter 1 - Hard Day For ChiChi

**A Fake Fianceé**

**by Sinoo**

**A/N: **Yes, It's like that! Now I'm here and it's my very first fanfic that I made xD Hope you will like it! Oh, before you begin to read it...let me warn you that there may be some grammar mistakes since this isn't my native language...but I still hope you can understand it^^ ENJOY IT!

**Disclaimer: So, ladies and gentleman...I have something reeeeally important to say... **

**Readers: Let us guess...you don't own DBZ?**

**Disclaimer: YES...I DON'T OWN DBZ-...Whaa! But how did all know? GEEZ..I wanted to surprise you! Maybe next time...;D**

**Summery: **ChiChi had an peaceful life with her parents in a village. But one day her parents were killed and her life changed completely. First, she was forced to lived with an unknown distant relative. And now she was the slave of the First Commander Kakarotto. On top of that she needs to pretend to be his SOON-TO-BE-MATE and all that is top-secret? K/CC and lil bit...maybee V/B, but I'm not so sure right now...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1 – A hard day for ChiChi!

ChiChi was suddenly called out to the palace for an unknown reason. She didn't know what to think about it, because she didn't do anything to displease the Royals. She was nervous and had various imagination on her head, but she wasn't sure what would actually happen to her.

She lived in Vegeta City, connected to Vegeta Palace. She was still working when suddenly some soldier came in this morning, saying that the First Commander Kakarotto wanted to see her. If she had a choice, she definitely wouldn't go to see him. She knew what would happen if she disobey a Royal and on top of that the First Commander himself, the highest-in-rank after, King Vegeta II. It would mean death to her.

ChiChi didn't know much about the First Commander. She only heard rumors about him, that he was the second strongest and handsome man of Vegetasei after the King himself. However, she never saw him with her own eyes. She didn't had any interest to see him, and absolutely not in such circumstances. ChiChi couldn't understand why he wants to see her and don't wanted to understand.

"What the fuck does the First Commander want from me? Does he really need to bug me? Geez...I don't wanna see this jerk!" she said it's only a matter of time before ChiChi would find an answer to it. So she ditched the thought about it.

"I should be thankful for my damned luck!" she said in sarcasm, sighing deeply. Suddenly she had to remember her past.

**_Flashback_**

ChiChi and her parents lived peacefully in a village. Everyone knew each other. When they were problems, they helped each other. It was also common to eat with together, at the village, on a big large table were everyone had his and her own seat. Everyone would bring something from their homes, while all the women would cook together and all men would wait, all exhausted from working all day. She was really happy and everything was filled with joy.

But one day her mother and father went together to the forest, which rarely happened. Her mother went to get fruits and her father to go to the fields, as their said to her. Since that day her parents never came home. They were both killed. Nobody knew why or who killed them, but that day changed ChiChis life completely. The once nice villagers, who ate altogether, never faced her again. All of them abandoned the suffering girl to herself. She was shocked. Couldn't quite understand how they could be so cold all of a sudden. On top of that the villagers sent her to an distant relative, who were living in Vegeta City.

Since than she had to live there for three years. The distant relative was her uncle from mother's side. She never had a good relationship with him. They both would avoid each other and would only talk when necessary. Her uncle had a bar were she had to be the cook, because of her good cooking skill, the bar became quite well-known. The bar was a shabby place and also dirty, nevertheless the bar was always filled with customers. Because of work, she looked always messy. Her black hair was bond into an pigtail and quite greasy. And her clothes were miserable. Even though it was awful for her to work there at first, because of some pervert customers, she got used to it and learned how to deal with such customers.

**_End of Flashback_**

ChiChis thought stopped when she saw the huge and colossal palace before her. She never had thought it would be this huge. From the bar she could only see the roof. A gigantic gate was before her where there stood one soldier at each side. guarding the palace.

"Do I need get though this enormous thing? They got to be kidding me." she only shook her head. ChiChi was going to one of the soldier, asking to get through.

"The First Commander wants to see me." she said shortly.

"The First Commander?" The soldier couldn't believe her, thinking, why the hell would the First Commander wants to see someone like her.

"Yes, the bastard himself..." she said through her nose, so that the soldier wouldn't hear it.

"What?" asked the soldier skeptically. Looking at her with disapproval gaze.

"N..nothing!" Now a cold sweat formed on her forehead.

"Wait a sec here." after saying this words, he went to the control and spoke to some kind of a communicator.

_That was close! Never had thought that jerk could actually hear me. Need to be careful! _ChiChi wiped her sweat on her forehead unnoticeable.

After few minutes, the gigantic gates slowly opens the way. Now it will be a matter of time that she would have to face the First Commander. _Do I really need to go there? Please God help me... _Nothing could stop her anymore.

While she get closer to the palace, she eyed the whole palace and was fascinated by the palace. The palace represented something tremendous. The palace surface was all white while the roofs were black. It had more than hundred, no thousand windows.

"And how am I going to find this jerk? The stupid head of an warrior should have given me a map... Now it will take eternity to find him!" she sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile...

"What the fuck makes that wench be so late? How **DARE** she let me, The First Commander of Vegetasei, wait? " Kakarotto growled furiously. He waited longer than an hour for her and she still wasn't here. Slowly his temper went up. The hot feeling went slowly up to his head. He only felt like this on battlefields. His tail waved furiously behind his back.

"Hey low-life, search for her, immediately. When you don't get her in 10 minutes, you will get the blast in your ass, got it?" he purred deadly, while the soldier heavily gulped.

"Y..yes...s F..first Commander." The soldier hurriedly went out to search for her. Many times cursing her for putting him to this situation.

After a few minutes, before he was about to leave the palace, he saw a girl who he never saw in the palace before. He knew right away that this bitch could only be that bitch who angered the Commander.

"**YOU!**" he shouted and ChiChi winced by the loud voice. Completely startled.

"Come immediately. The First Commander is really pissed up right now. Because of you I almost lost my ass...Fuck!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the room Kakarotto waited for her.

"**OUCH! YOU BRUTE!** Why so harsh! Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

"A lady? Don't make me laugh!" he sneered. Now ChiChi was really pissed. _How could this shitface insult me like that after I had to search for this damned sucker all the time? If we only were outside, I would him- _While ChiChi still cursed this damned soldier, he opened a door.

"First Commander, I found the girl." completely relieved.

"Good. Get the wench here."

"Yes, First Commander." He grabbed harshly ChiChis wrist and dragged her in.

"Ouch! I told you not to drag me!" she hissed annoyed.

"Let us alone" ordered Kakarotto with a sharp voice.

While the soldier went out, he smirked darkly at her. Whispering to her... "_Now is payback lil bitch for the trouble that I had to went because of you. Say your last prayers. Your fucking life will end here." _ChiChi ignored him, rather unimpressed.

"So, now tell me how you dared to let me wait." he said calmly, half-satisfied, standing in front of her, but she didn't paid him attention. She was so busy to give the soldier a her dirty finger.

"**WENCH!**" he shouted deadly and made her shrug, now ChiChis attention was fully on him. She frowned as he saw him for the first time. _OMG! This is the wonderman handsome First Commander everyone talked about. Fuck! He really is damned hot. His wild, spiky hair cries out to get touch by my hands and his flawless face, eyes and lips... On top of that his muscles, also his fluffy-looking tail, stronger and longer that hers. Fuck! I need to be careful not to get too affected by his looks. _ChiChi gulped lightly.

"You don't have to shout, my First Commander~ I can hear you very well. And it was your fault in first place. Did you really think that someone who never was in the palace before could actually find you right away?" she uttered with a little sarcasm. Crossing her arms before her breasts.

"Do you have a death wish, bitch?" he glared, deadly. ChiChi frowned by that. She would prefer to run for her life, but she had too pride to admit that his glare actually scared her.

"So why did you wanted to see me, my First Commander~~"

"Watch it, bitch! I don't think you know in which position you are right now. If you want to keep your head, then I suggest you listen to me. Come with me, silently." Kakarotto went ahead to lead her to their destination. The black-haired woman was totally pissed at him, now cursing with all she got, with facial expression and gesture. Of course, so that he wouldn't see her. _You fucking-! First, you want me to come see you and now you want that I S-I-L-E-N-T-L-Y walk behind you? If only you weren't the First Commander, I would beat you half-dead, you asshole!_

"One more of your fucking movements and I will be the one fucking you up!" he purred, not facing her at all.

"!" ChiChi now wooden, not daring to do anything anymore. _What the fuck-! How did he see me! He didn't even turned around once, so how did he knew I was cursing him all the time? This damned wanna-be-high-warrior is too sharp! Not normal anymore..._

On the way to their destination, ChiChi saw the soldier who dragged her. The black-haired woman glared victoriously at him, moving her mouth mutely describing the word "I won, B-A-S-T-A-R-D!". she smirked nastily. ChiChi waved her tail behind her back to gesture "Bye-Bye" to the soldier, who only got more furious seeing it. The soldier trembling with anger and humiliation, entirely redden. He swore to himself that he would get the bitch for this humiliation. He was too pride to accept defeat, like all saiyjins. But when would that be?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both of them walked out of the palace, now entering a wonderful and paradise-like garden with a fountain in the middle. The fountain was white, while the edges were golden, spilling clear water. It were so clean that you could drink from there directly. The garden had all kinds of flowers and also a little park with lots of banks, surrounded by wonderful white roses. ChiChi was overwhelmed by this view. She could live here for eternity, never leaving this place. Furthermore she saw a house. Not to big and not to small, a comfortable and pleasant house. The house was in the backyard of the palace. It didn't take much attention, because nobody was here. Not even a single person.

She only silently watched Kakarotto getting into the house and followed him right after. _Holy shit! What's that? This place is sparkle and radiant that my eyes are actually hurting. _While ChiChi was still mesmerized by the house, Kakarotto locked the door up.

"W..Why are you locking the door?" she asked surprised.

"So, that nobody can disturb us." he smirked, moving slowly toward to her.

"W..what? BACK OFF!" she shouted desperately.

Kakarotto chuckled, enjoying this moment. _Never thought that this will be this amusing. It's becoming more and more interesting. Let's see where this will lead!_ Kakarotto moved now faster towards her. ChiChi would only run away, screaming, shouting and cursing him to death. Kakarotto only laughed hardly, not stopping moving toward her. Completely amused by it.

"If you take one more step, I'll-" she threatened, seriously.

"You will what? Beat me?" he chuckled even more than before.

"Yes, I will!" The black-haired female saiyajin couldn't take it anymore and challenged the handsome man saiyajin before her, who was enjoying, teasing her. ChiChi now on stance, waiting for him to take on more step.

"Let me see what'cha got, wench!" The spiky-head saiyajin accepted her challenge, wondering what she can bring on.

Both of them now in fighting stances. ChiChi was giving her best shot, while the amused saiyajin only dodged her fists easily, not even giving much attention to her fighting at all. He moreover liked to tease her even more. The anger in the female saiyajin went up. _That bastard is only playing with me...You will regret it!_ ChiChi smirked victoriously, confusing the self-confident saiyajin, when she suddenly flipped backward into an handspring, focusing her ki only on her left feet, then full power catching the saiyajin off-guard in the jaw on the way. The experienced fighter slightly stumbled back. She launched herself back onto her feet, satisfied with herself. _Take that, you asshole!_ It didn't hurt him at all, but he was surprised that she could actually fight like that.

"Impressive, wench. No one ever smashed me down." he grinned with fire in his eyes. He don't want to admit it, but he was quite admiring her guts. He stood right before her. ChiChi preparing herself for another fight. Kakarotto smiled at her. _Huh? Why is he smiling? Did I hit him too hard? _The spiky-haired sayajin who stood before her for a second, now is behind her, grabbing her wrists. _When did he get there?_

"But to defeat me, you have to do more than that, wench!" he whispered with deep and rough voice into her ear. ChiChi could feel his breathing. His body only a breath away from hers. She felt how her body was getting hotter. She don't want to admit that he could make him feel good. But inwardly she wanted him to embrace her with his muscular and strong arms, pressing her to himself. _What the fuck am I thinking? Did I really wanted him to- No! No! NO! I need to stay calm! THINK GIRRRRL!_

"LET GO OFF ME, YOU BRUTE!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not that desperate to knock you down." He loosened his grip. ChiChi quickly get away from him, facing him now.

"What the fuck! What do you want from me? First, you want me to come here and now your mocking me! I don't have time for this fucking game! I'm going home...get someone else to play with you." she waved her hand as he were some kind of shit.

"You can't go home anymore." he said calmly, crossing his arms.

"Ehhhh... Why is that? Do you think you can command me not to go home? Don't make me laugh." she chuckled.

"From now on, I can! Like I said, you can't go home anymore. You're my slave from now on. You were sold off by your uncle. He had huge debts that he couldn't pay back, so he sold you to me. I took you in, because I heard that your cooking-skill is quite famous here and because of another reason-" he turned around to face her but- "Wench? **WENCH!"**

While he was still babbling, he didn't noticed that ChiChi already fainted...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **I don't know when the next chapter will come, however I will make it quick...at least I'll try! Please, dear readers, review and let me know how u found it ^^ See Ya ;D


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is my second chapter...hope you'll like it! That would make me happy xD

**Disclaimer:** I think I said that before...What you all can't remember it? Allright, allright! I will say it again...I DON'T OWN DBZ!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2 – The plan

The First Commander Kakarotto was holding the poor saiyajin in his arms, bringing her to the bedroom. He gently put her to the bed, looking carefully at her pale face. _It was too much for you, haa... Acting all strong, but in the end you're still weak. A fragile girl as if I could crush you with my bare hands._ The harsh and rough looking saiyajin warrior had indescribable emotions, that he hadn't had for ages. Kakarotto actually felt sorrow and pity. _Why? Why does this girl makes me feel like this? _He couldn't find an answer to it. He decided to head to the King. Before he went to see the King, he looked at the girl, who were still unconscious, one last time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakarotto stood before an enormous door which could reach to the walls. It was five times of Kakarottos size. The door was pitch black and the engravings were pure silver. There were bodyguards at each side. This was the royal chamber were King Vegeta spends most of his times to fulfill his duties of a King. The door would open automatically. It has a scanner which reacts of warmth. Kakarotto went through it. The chamber was tremendously huge, a big hall. The King was sitting on this throne. In front of the King were stairs and along it, a red carpet. There was a subordinate who stood beside Vegeta, having a sheet of paper in his hand and questioning him, which looked quite annoyed by it.

_Vegeta looks busy. Maybe I should come another time._

„Kakarotto!" a male voice bit down through the hall, wanting Kakarotto to stay here.

„We can talk about this later, dismissed." the subordinate bowed loyally and retreated.

„I want to be alone with the First Commander. All of you, OUT!" he bellowed sharply. He was well-known for his short temper and what would happen when someone were on his bad side. Everyone hurried to get out, almost running. Vegeta smirked at the sight of it, enjoying how they flee. Vegeta and Kakarotto waited till they were the only one in the hall. When they were alone Vegeta turned over to face the noble saiyajin warrior, who still waited there, waiting for an response.

„Why are you here?" he asked, making an effort to keep calm.

„I came to say that I found a girl, like planned, sire."

„That's good. We only need to accomplish this plan, if not..." he relaxed himself but was serious on the same time.

„ Yes, I know, sire. I will take care of everything."

„I hope so, Kakartto. It will only be the best for you. I still have meetings to attend. You are dismissed for now."

Kakarotto bowed respectfully at the king before he was ready to leave. While Vegetas headaches increased, massaging his forehead. _I have to waste my time with this fucking meeting! Darn it!_

Kakarotto was on the way to get back, wondering if the girl is still unconscious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Where the hell am I?" she got up with a jerk, looking around earnestly. She was on a large bed, perfectly fitting for two people. Next to her was a wardrobe. And there were also a wide window with white curtains. _It's looks like a wonderful family house. With children here, laughing and running through the- What the hell am I thinking abouuuut! I should rather think about, why I'm here... AHHHHHH! Right! Because of that stupid jerk! I can only remember saying him: YOU'RE MY SLAVE NOW~ I need to get away from here! _She got out off the bed and stared wonderingly around._ Ehh? Where is the asshole? Is he not here? _ChiChi went out of the bed, carefully looking every corner of the house. Altogether there were one bedroom, bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, which was connected to the corridor. _Yaaay, he's not here. Now is my chance...Bye Bye, bastard! _ChiChi decided to climb over the window, because it would be easier to escape and avoiding getting seen by other people.

Suddenly the door opened and the spiky-wild haired warrior came in, looking kind of surprised at the sight before him. _Noooo Waaaaay! _The shocked girl cried out mentally. Because of the shock, she jumped of the window and run for her life.

„You little-" Kakarotto yelled out. He reacted fast and followed the black haired girl, who is trying to escape. He jumped over the window, not putting to much effort in it, he was already in front of her.

„Do you think you can escape from me, bitch? Get real!"

„We will see!" she smirked, challenging him once again. Then she began to run as fast as she can. She didn't run through the garden, because there would be people who could help him getting her caught. That's why she choose to run behind the house, away from the palace. But it was all in vain. Kakarotto was in a flash before her. He smirked, even chuckled. ChiChi stopped abrupt to get his out of his way, but then Kakarotto suddenly carried her over his shoulder, preventing her to run away.

„Didn't our fight teach you anything? You can't get away from me."

„You jerk, lemme go! LEMME GO!" ChiChi struggled hardly with all her might, using her feets and hands.

The robust saiyajin warrior held ChiChi tight, so that she can't release herself and start running away again. He walked back straight to his little homely house. He went through the door, toward the couch and threw ChiChi on it, without mercy. Next to her was even a larger one.

„OUCH! That hurt! Can't you be a lil bit gentle?" she hissed at him furiously.

„Normally, I treat women gently, but I'm not sure if you are one!"

„WHAAA! What about you? Do you think someone can even consider you as a man?" Her pride was hurt. She couldn't let it pass on her. Even if she said that to him, in truth she knew that what she said was nonsense. How can someone NOT consider him as a man? He is the masculinity in person. But she would never admit it.

„Shall I prove you my masculinity?"

„NOOO! DON'T! I don't want to see IT?" she cried out helplessly, covering her face with both hands, secretly eying him with one eye, still curious. Many, many things were going through her mind. She couldn't help it, but imagine various things right now. She turned bright red, because of her thoughts.

„Bitch, you're really dirty! Even if you beg for it, I wouldn't show IT to you!"

„A-are you crazy! I wouldn't want to see it! I'm not that desperate!"

„Now's not the time to play games. I have something to tell you."

„Game? You're the one who started this stupid game..." she murmured to herself. She sunk her head and exhaled deeply.

„I will tell you this one time so listen carefully, wench. I think you can at least manage that."

„YOU!" she hissed and clenched her hand hardly at the same time.

As the serious saiyajin warrior ordered, ChiChi listened carefully even if she don't wanted to. He stood before her and crossed his arms.

„So, wench. I already told you that you are my slave , but there is one thing that I didn't told you, because you fainted."

„Yeah, yeah...and what is the damn thing you want to tell me?" she said disinterested. She don't wanted to be remembered that she was the slave of this brute now. And on top of that, she was betrayed be her uncle. Her only relative left on this planet. Even if they didn't had a good relationship, she was still happy for having at least someone that she could call a family. How could he do something like that to his own niece? Didn't he loved her even a bit? _Nothing can be worse than that! _She shrugged with her shoulder. „Just get straight."

„I also took you here to be my fiancee."

„F...f...fianceeeeeee!" she cried out in disbelief. _Alright, that just topped my view of „nothing can get worse..." Why does it have to be meee~~~_

„Bitch, only a fake one! Because, the former king had set a law, that all men on Vegetasei **must **mate with a women before reaching the age of twenty-one. For twenty years, Freezer almost destroyed the planet and killed more than a half of our race. Freezer was defeated by my father, who died along him after a deadly battle. The former king feared that our race would die out. To prevent that, he set this law, so that the growth will rise up again. But I don't want to bond myself to a woman, not yet. I want to concentrate on my fighting.

„Please, what? You want ME to pretend to be YOUR fiancee, just because you don't want to bond to a bitch, only because of fighting? Just because of fighting? Don't make me laugh!" She sneered disbelievingly. "Anyway, didn't you said that all men need to bond to a women before reaching the age twenty-one? Why do I need to pretend to be your soon-to-be-mate? You just need to find a bitch, who is sane enough to be your mate and everything is alright! I wont play this stupid game... NEVER!"

„Are you sure you don't want to play along? If you do so, I can set you free from being a slave and you could live a happy life. If not, you can say hello to your slave life till your very end. It's up to you to decide!" he smirked victoriously at her. ChiChi glared at him deadly, clenched her hands and cursed for being in this situation. _Damn you! You know what my answer would be! _

„Only two years?" she asked. She had no other choice to give in.

„Do you think I want you to stay any sec longer?"

„You jerk!" she cursed through her nose, so that he can't here it. „Alright, only two years and I will be free from being a slave. But there is one thing that I don't understand, why do I need to pretend to be you fiancee? You can just find a woman and mate with her. There is no way back, if it's law! It's meaningless to even play this game." she said, totally confused.

„There is a official royal assemblage every four year and the next one will be in two years. King Vegeta wants to change the rule, so that everyone can decide on their own when they want to mate with someone. I only need to have a soon-to-be-mate for two years, even when I need to mate with a woman in one year, because I am the First Commander and have the most important missions to do, the king can delay it for one year. So that means that I don't need to mate with someone, at least I decide to it." He felt extremely tired. He never used to it to speak so much in his life. He messaged his stiff neck and walked straight to the sofa, stretched on the sofa next to ChiChis couch.

„Go make something to eat. I'm hungry, but before you make something to eat...you should get a shower. Your dirty and reek like hell. As my fiancee, I can't allow you to look like that! So hurry up!"

„What you-!"

„If you dare to curse instead of taking a shower..." he looked at her from head to toe, then smirked. „...I'll be the one who's going to wash you."

Whaaaa...I'm going! I'm going!" she ran for her life straight to the bathroom. She knew where the bathroom is, because she checked everything up while he was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The confused little saiyajin girl went to the bathroom, quite amazed by the view in front of her. When she searched for Kakarotto earlier, she didn't realized how fancy the bathroom was. Everything was made of marble. So bright, so gorgeous. She never saw such a huge bathtub and such a shower, where water flows out of the ceiling. But even when all this was gorgeous, she couldn't believe what actually happened to her. But why is it that she couldn't cry? She wanted to cry so much, but there weren't tears she could shed. Slowly she took all her shabby and dirty clothes off and turned on the water. The saiyajin girl stretched her hands out to she check the warmth of the water, then she carefully went in. She properly clean herself with soup until her skin was white again. Actually, she forgot how her skin looked like. It was normal for her that she was covered with sweat or dirt. Her work was tough. She had to work from morning till evening, without any breaks and she hardly could sleep five hours. But she didn't mind that at all. Even if it was hard for her, she had a place where she could stay after her parents died. _Come on, ChiChi! Get a grip of yourself! You can't feel any sadness now! Don't show your weakness to anyone! You only have to endure it for two years and then... _She paused thinking for a second._ Right. What will happen after that? There is no place for me to go anymore. I'm all alone- _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After she was done with her shower, she went to the kitchen to make something to eat for her mighty new master. But all she cared now was to get over this and go to sleep. ChiChi was extremely tired, it's as if someone sucked all her ki out of her body.

Everything was set up, only one thing is missing. _Huuh...Now I have to wake him up and play this fucking maid game. _She went over to Kakarotto to wake him up. _Wooow...who would have ever thought that he would look so innocent when he sleeps. Why the fuck is he so good-looking? Despite that he has an awful personality. Only if he were gentle and caring, maybe then I could handle this situation better. Two years with him...that's a long time..._ Then she suddenly stopped as she could see were her thoughts would lead her. _Ahhhh...stop thinking about that!_

„Hey, wake up! Your meal is ready. Get up before it gets cold!" she said to him, but he doesn't show any reaction.

„HEY! Get up! HEY!" she sharked him lightly. When he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close to him. ChiChi was shocked and couldn't realize what just happened. He held her tightly, wrapped his arms around her waist. His strong tail gently stroked her cheek. She could feel everything of him. His hair, breath, muscles, everything. She blushed surprisingly and her eyes widened.

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO, YOU PERVERT!"

„Whaa-? Why are you screaming, bitch! Do you hav- !" The sleepy saiyajin warrior froze instantly. He only dozed a while ago and all of a sudden he was laying next to this woman. But he could tell that she didn't openly came into his arms. Everything pointed that only he himself did that to her. The way he held her and the way his tail stroked her. Not only because of that, he also froze because of her appearance. He didn't realized how beautiful she actually was. Her skin was white and smooth and her black hair was silky. Even though he couldn't recognize her figure, because of her wide clothes, but he could feel that she has a seductive body, which felt soft and good in the same time and that was driving him mad with lust. He had the urge to tore her clothes apart and see what's underneath, but he hold back. He couldn't do such a thing, not when she was making such a scared face.

„Why do you look at me like that or are you hoping for something?" he said, putting a seductive smile that made ChiChis heart skip a beat. He came closer to her, their lips only a breath away. His breath touched her lips gently. Quickly ChiChi turned her face to the right side.

„W...what are you talking about? You were the one who suddenly grabbed me. I...I just wanted to wake you up and tell you that dinner is ready."

„Dinner, ha... Sounds interesting! Maybe I will try you out some other day-" he whispered huskily, which made her face turn crimson red. "Hey, by the way...what's your name?" he asked casually. ChiChi totally puzzled by his sudden change of attitude.

„ChiChi." she stammered confusedly.

„OK, Chi then."

„Don't call me CHI!"

„Do you want me to call you bitch or Chi? It's up to you." He gave her a spoiled smile.

„Grrrrrhh...Do whatever you want but GET OFF MEE NOW!" she pushed him down without mercy. _What with this jerk? Few minutes ago, he hugged me gently and stroked me with his strong and fluffy tail and then this! Looked at me with his seductive eyes, like he wanted to fuck me right now and my unfaithful heart was even pounding like crazy because of him. _She suddenly snapped._ BECAUSE OF HIM? No way, it was because of shock! Yes, that's why! ChiChi don't be fooled by his handsome smi- WHAA! STOP IT! Don't think about it...just relax. _

ChiChi was now stuck up with a arrogant and pervert high-ranked saiyajin for two year and this was only the beginning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That's my second chapter for you. Let me know how you find it until now and what you would imagine to happen or want to happen. Review! Review!^^ See ya! Another thing, my story was actually based on Romance/Humor but now it's Drama...and it can also get Action/Adventure, but I'm not sure about that now.^^ I have so many things in my head and it changes every time and then...


	3. Chapter 3 - The Night Together!

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for my grammar mistakes. Hope you can still enjoy my chapters. I'll try my best to get better. Gomen-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3 – The night together!

Both saiyajins were eating silently. She almost ignored his present and focused herself to eat up, but it was all in vain. She couldn't simply eat her meal as if nothing happened. Still she forced herself to eat so that she don't loose her strength. She can't trust anyone and, of course, not this jerk before her.

„Woooww...I'm full. It was really a good choice to take you in. You really are a good cooker." he was in good mood right now. „I'm tired!" he yawned and then stood up and went away. His tail loose his tight grab around his waist. ChiChi only realized now that his tail was always around his waist, no matter what. Not even loosen his grab, but now... _Wha! Why am I studying him? Oh yes...to get his weak-point and get out of here! What, two years? I WON'T STAY HERE TWO FUCKING YEARS! If I have the chance, I will grab it! Just you wait, you fucking idiot! _

„Take this." Kakarotto said pulling ChiChi our of her thoughts, holding some clothes at her.

„Why are you giving me...thi...s...?" she almost lost her voice. She couldn't believe what her black eyes were seeing right now.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ChiChi jumped abruptly and run over to the other end of the table, covering her face with one hand and with the other pointing at Kakarotto.

„You- YOU!" she screamed at him. Kakarotto was only in boxer before her and innocently holding some clothes at her. ChiChis breathing stopped by the gorgeous and pleasant view before her. He was covered with pure delicious muscle. His chest was massively wide and his arms- He indeed was the most handsome and sexiest men on Vegetasei. She was sure that this man could make any girl filled with heavenly pleasure. But that was not the time to thing about it, because...he already began to move towards her and decided to tease her a little. He slowly began approaching her, only taking little steps.

„Why are you running away from me?" He said with a seductive voice that made ChiChis legs wobble. ChiChi didn't quite understand why she flee from him, but why was he coming directly towards her?

„Stop right there! D..don't come any further...I...I..." She was lost for words. She didn't know what to say anymore. ChiChi only distanced herself from him, without noticing that she was walking straight to an dead end.

„Fuck!" gave the despaired female saiyajin of herself. Kakarotto came even faster toward her, smirking triumphantly. She was furious, to see who he was getting so highly of himself. She instantly ran to the left side, but stopped abruptly. Kakarotto leaned his hand against the wall and blocked her the way. Automatically, she tried the right side, but that was also blocked by his strong hand.

„Now you can't run away anymore, wildcat." He drew his body closer to hers, only a breath between them. Only a small movement and she could feel his whole body. ChiChi felt awfully hot. She could feel how the temperature rose up to her face. He brought his face further. Further and further, so that their lips could almost touch. ChiChi couldn't take it anymore and lifted her fists at him with all her guts. But, it was all for nothing.

„Do you really think you could take me down? What a fool!" He held her hands tight above her head and with his tail he held the clothes Kakarotto originally was going to give her.

„Throw your clothes away and put this here on and then come to the bedroom." he whispered seductively into her ear, which made her legs wobble more and more. She almost groaned and that scared her.

„W...whaaa...I...You...WHHHHAAAATT? Noooooo...! Go away!"

„If you don't do it yourself, I will changes your clothes and drag you the whole way to the bedroom. Wha'cha say?" Still whispering into her ear.

„I...I... Alright, gimme the fucking clothes and back off. I'll come to the bedroom..." She sighed gravely and took the clothes off his tail, which he was holding toward her. He smirked satisfied and went to the bedroom, waving his tail alongside...which showed that he was in a good mood. _You damned bastard! What will he do with me? And, what are this clothes? _She looked carefully at the clothes that she got from him, sceptically. _It's only a long t-shirt and a...boxer? Does he want to do it with THIS kind of clothes? _She questioned herself desperately._ I don't want to...but if I don't go to him, he will do it by force..and I don't want that, too! But I don't have another chance. It's better if I go on my own will than being forcefully raped by him. _ChiChi felt frustrated and powerless in the same time. How was it possible for her to go to a room when there was a man who will rape her in a few minutes. She wanted to run away from here. Far, far away and never return to this place ever again. But that would mean that she only run away from her problems and that isn't like ChiChi at all.

After ChiChi changed her clothes, she went directly to the bedroom. It was like as if her feet were made of stone. Every step she made was heavy. And then she was standing in front of the door, gulping heavily. Before she decided to went in, she peeked through door gab to look in which position he was waiting for her. But to her astonishment, he wasn't in any kind of POSITION. Not at all. He was actually sleeping, not facing the door. ChiChi opened the door in relief. _And here I thought he was going to-_

„You're going to sleep here and throw your old clothes. You can wear this for a while till your new clothes are here." he said, not facing her. Normally, ChiChi would have had something against it, but it was okay for her, since she thought he was going to rape her. Silently, she went to the bed and kept enough distance from him. It was a hard day for her, without noticing she doze off instantly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The new day began. The sun shined through the window and the birds were chirping. It was like a wonderful, normal and ordinary day, like always. But this time there was a foreign black haired saiyajin girl next to him. Kakarotto was about to get up as he noticed that something was holding him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to verify what it was. To his astonishment ChiChi clung on him firmly like a pillow. The spiky haired saiyajin warrior was quite surprised by her sudden attack. He was about to yell at her, until he... _Is that a tear? Is she...crying? So, she only act tough but she actually- _Kakarotto was about to touch her silky black hair until...ChiChi run her hand over her eye and with the other hand wishing her drool away. Kakarotto shrugged his hand immediately away in disbelief...

„Don't tell me THAT was your DROOL! And here I thought-"he belled at her, which made her clearly awake now but before she could react, she looked him into his eyes still disorientated. Then-

„WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...DON'T TOUCH MEE! I can't believe that you took advantage of an innocent girl in her slumber...you pervert!"

„WHAT? IT WAS YOU WHO CLUNG ON ME, STUPID WENCH!"

„WHAAAAT! IT WAS YOU WHO CLUNG ON ME!"

„I didn't know that someone can be THIS stupid. I don't have time for lil' games...I have other things to do. Anyway, make breakfast ready..." he got up and fetched to his fancy looking armors, warping his thick brown saiyajin tail tight around this firm waist. ChiChi got embarrassed and covered her eyes, because he was still half-nude. She couldn't get use to it! But she still kept looking at Kakarottos luscious body through one eye. _Did I really slept on his chest the whole time? I'm so stupid! How could I? But... to tell the truth, it was- NOOO! What am I thinking? OMG!_ She got even more embarrassed and was red all over her face. Kakarotto could obviously read what was on her mind. He smirked dirty and let his armor on the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That's it for now...sry guys that this chapter got shorter...but I will make it longer next time... How was my chapter this time? I hope you liked it! Just review and let me know your opinions! revieeew lovely readers-don't let me wait ;D See ya...^^


	4. Chapter 4 - A Blonde Saiyan?

**A/N:** So ladies and gentlemen...I am officially back! XDDD I had great vacation...! Hope you all had an good holiday and vacations :) So, here we are with the next chapterrrr...xD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4 – A blonde saiyan?

The strong, masculine and handsome saiyajin warrior had to admit that he loved to mess up with the little inexperienced female saiyajin. He grinned darkly at her, which made ChiChi shrink back.

„W...what are y..you trying to do?" while she tried her best to say these words, she was still shirking back and Kakarotto still moving toward her. _Why is he looking at me like that? It gives me the creeps! _But then again...the cats and mouse game continued and Kakarotto enjoyed it heartily. He loved to mess around, when he found something interesting.

„Chi, why are you shirking back? I'm not going to do ANYTHING to you." But his eyes were telling something else. She could see that he was fully enjoying it. That he only played with her.

„I...I need to make breakfast!" she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. And on the same second, Kakarotto laughed out load, which made ChiChi even more mad and irritated. _I'm so mad! How dare he play with me? Just because he's good-looking! Damn!_ _Why does it always have to be meeee~_ She didn't waste any more thoughts on him and dandled her curvy saiyajin ass straight to the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both of them ate breakfast and Kakarotto went back to the castle to take care of his mission, clutching his thick brown saiyajin tail tight around his waist. He had many task to do and worked all day long.

„Just do your job while I'm gone and don't think about escaping again. I would found you anyway." With these words he went out of the door and left ChiChi.

„Yeah, yeah. You fucking bullshit. As if I were scared from you. Just come on and I'll show you real fear." she said triumphantly, pointing at the door. Suddenly the door opened again and Kakarotto stood there. _Oh holy shit! Did he actually hear me..._ She immediately pulled her finger away, lightly sweating.

„I forgot to take my scouter with me." he took his scouter and left again.

ChiChi fell on the ground in relief. „You're kidding me, right? Geez...Are they all having a sixth sense or something like that. Scared me to death!" The little saiyajin female stood up and wasted her time cleaning up half-heartily, singing a song which she made-up randomly.

The sun set down and it was slowly getting dark. ChiChi already cooked dinner and was just sitting on a chair and leaned her hand on the table. _It's so boring. Normally I would work in the bar, cooking and serving the meals sometimes. I never had so much time for myself. I always had to work till night falls or even longer. And what the heck is that fiancee shit he talked about? What does a fiancee have to do anyway? Holding hands? Kiss-?_ Suddenly she clapped her cheeks._ Stop day-dreaming, ChiChi! But it's true, we already slept on the same bed! And about that! I actually thought he was about to rape me! But it was only my paranoia... I was so happy that I didn't even mind sleeping next to him. Not only that, I even slept on his broad, strong, delicious, sexy and breath-taking CHEST! Geez, I didn't even know that I knew so many words to describe it. Just because he is good-looking doesn't mean he can do everything with me! _She emotionally hit the table, exhaling continuously.

„Am I disturbing you?" he interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to reality. He was holding a package in his hands and put it on the table. „They're your new clothes that you're going to wear from now on. There will be coming more tomorrow"

ChiChi opened the package suspiciously, wondering what kind of clothes he brought for her. There were many, many fancy-looking dresses. Some for everyday life and some for special events. She never saw so many clothes at once in her life and then there will be more tomorrow? She only gasped at that. But this kind of clothes aren't her style at all.

„What's THAT? Why are they all exposing everything? I can't wear this and I won't do it! Oh holy shit! Shoes with stems? Do you want me to break-dance with these things?"

„I don't care if you want to wear it or not. Just do it! You're playing my soon-to-be mate and according to that you need to wear suitable clothes."

„NO! I W-O-N-T WEAR IT! NEVER! Why don't you wear it then if you insist to it?"

„I never saw a woman this stupid. Other women would do anything to wear such luxurious clothes and you just don't deserve it." he stated but then he suddenly had a thought. "Waiiiiit- Don't tell me your scared that the dresses won't suit you?"

„IDIOT! What are you sayin'? What I meant was that these clothes are damn uncomfortable. I-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw Kakarotto. Kakarotto only smirked naughtily at her, which made her more fired up.

„YOUUUU-" she sighed heavily. _Just wait and see! I will make you regret what you just said!_

„I'm starving. I hope dinner is ready!" he automatically sat down and watched ChiChi serving the meal before him. While serving the food ChiChi thought about what happened this morning and got awfully embarrassed. _Why am I thinking about it now? Maybe because I have to sleep with him on the same bed again...my heart won't stop beating! _ChiChi covered her face and was in her own world again. Kakarotto only stared strangely at her but didn't say anything. _What a stupid wench! _He smirked then

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The moon set down and it was time to go to bed. The saiyajin warrior already went to bed, while ChiChi was still in the kitchen and washing all the dishes. It didn't took much of her time, because she had to do this everyday in the bar. _ChiChi, you have to get used to it. Your only going to sleep next to him. You just don't have to pay much attention to it. BUT WHY AM I THIS NERVOUS? It's so not like meee~ _After she finished the cleaning the dishes she went slowly to the by little she went further to the bedroom, her heart beating awfully quick. She stood before the door and hesitated first. _1, 2, 3...GO! _The confused female saiyajin opened the door slowly and to her relief he slept soundly. Now she could relax a little bit. Carefully she went to the bed, laying on the bed and keeping her distance to him. _Puhh...that's better! Now I'm not so tense anymore. Now I have to fulfill my plan and... _It didn't take much time and she was nor in her slumber.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Like usually, the sunshine shone through the windows. Birds chrips happily and a normal day began. Suddenly Kakarotto woke up, finding himself all alone on the bed. _What the! Why isn't the wench here? Don't tell me she-_ He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. _You're so dead if you dare to-_

As he arrived at the corridor, he suddenly stopped his movements. Before him was a beautiful and attractive woman, who was sexily appealing from head to toe. She was wearing a tight blue dress, which hugged her curvy body delicate and expressed everything of her figure. Everything was exposed by the dress. The dress was short and her slim legs were to seen. She was also wearing high heels. _Am I seeing things?_ _Who is this woman? I never saw her before... _He only saw her from behind, as she suddenly turned around to face the shocked only-wearing-boxer saiyajin warrior behind her.

„Didn't you said that women clothes wouldn't suit me? Now you're fascinated by me, right?" a sarcastic yet sweet voice spoke to him. He carefully gazed her from head to toe.

„Indeed. I'm fascinated. Fascinated that even YOU can look like a woman. Clothes really make people." Before she only was wearing torn and dirty clothes and now there is a seductive woman, which every men in Vegetasei would love to take down. He never would have believe that THIS woman could make him feel this way. Before him was the most attractive and sexiest woman he ever saw in his life. How could he not be heavenly aroused, when she was only appealing sex all over her body. ChiChi self-consciously walked toward Kakarotto, waving her tail behind her which made her more sexier.

„Are you sure it's not only my clothes that fascinated you?" she seductively spoke silently and smirked afterward, folding her arms around. _I will make you regret what you said the day before..._ ChiChis proud was hurt as she heard the words of his mouth. It wasn't like her to be this fired up, but it made her really annoyed to hear that from him. She even got up earlier to learn how to walk steady on this shoes. Determined wanted she to proof the opposite of what he said.

„If you want to seduce me, you know which way it would lead to. I really might push you down right now, if you want that." he whispered seductively into her ear, which made her shirk back. _Shit now HE is taking the leading part! How can I counter that? FUCK- _Even when she was slightly scared that he actually could push her down right now, she didn't back down from her so-called proud.

„Now you're sayin' that you want to fuck me? Sayin' that you weren't desperate enough to fuck me. Why the change of mind?" she countered in hope that he now would fall before her feet, but...

„Even YOU would look seductive in these kind of clothes. Why not making you feel a little good pleasure...I bet you long for it, too." he smirked dirtily. ChiChi got even more furious and frustrated, because she didn't know what to oppose to that devil-grinning bastard. She furiously went to the toilet but actually it wasn't were she wanted to go or were she usually would go, but since she didn't had a own room to run off, she decided to go there first. Her steps were to hasty that she in fact forgot that she was wearing unsuitable shoes for this act. Suddenly she fell hardly on her face, which made Kakarotto cry out in enjoyment.

„-YOU-" she deadly glared at Kakarotto but it didn't even bothered him instead he was laughing his heart out. She got up and pretended as if nothing happened and went to her old routine again. _God, why did it had to happen before HIM?_ She felt utterly humiliated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi had done all the house-courses and was about to make the dinner, when she noticed that there were not enough ingredients, she remembered what Kakarotto said to her. _Go behind the house till you see a huge wall...on the right side is a door where all the servants are. You can ask someone there, if we don't have enough here._

There was a basket which were on the edge of the kitchen. _This should do it!_ She went behind the house to find the door Kakarotto mentioned. It took a while until she found the the door. It was a shabby looking wooden door...not ironed like the other doors in the palace. Suddenly something came to ChiChis mind. _When I wanted to run away from here I was also running this way...which means that I couldn't find an exit here even if he wouldn't had chased after me. WHICH MEANS HE ONLY PLAYED WITH ME BACK THEN? _

„This bastard-" she began the curse.

„What?" a rough and deep voice asked her. ChiChi quickly seek after the unknown voice. Behind her stood a tall man in clausal clothes. A black-orange bolero and wide Aladdin-typ slacks. His broad and masculine chest was seen and his muscle arms was also pure muscle which show off gravely. But there was on thing that was really strange for ChiChi. _Since when do we have a blonde saiyajin on Vegetasai? And even his tail is blonde! On top of that he has deep green eyes! Creepy and yet so beautiful..." _His hair looked like fire with a wisp of hair as a bangs. She eyed him from head to toe. _Really strange...Never saw someone like him and he's good-looking too but not as Kakaro- Get a grip of yourself, ChiChi! How can you think of that bastard now!_

„Who's a bastard?" the blonde saiyajin asked.

„Forget it. Isn't wasn't important anyway. I suspect that you are a servant here. I came here to get some ingredients. Can you get me some?"

„I-" as he wanted to say something to ChiChi a soldier ran towards them.

„COMMAAANDEERR!" shouted the soldier. The unknown saiyajin faced the soldier who were running directly to him. „Why are you here again, Commander? We have an urgent matter...you are awaited." _Shit! Did he really said COMMANDER to him?_

„Tell them I will be there in a few minutes. You can go now."

„Yes, commander Gogeta!" he saluted respectfully and went away really quickly.

_Now is the best time to get away from here, while I still can... _She slowly tip-toed away from the blonde saiyajin warrior which name was Gogeta. But then...

„You there-" ChiChi didn't listened and run for her life. _God, help MEEE!_ But of course, how could she possibly run away from an highly respected Commander? She didn't had a chance...and soon enough Gogeta caught her, holding her arm.

„I'm s..sorry! I didn't know..." ChiChi cried out in despair.

„Whoaa...calm down! I didn't meant to scare you. I just wanted to know what your name is."

„S..so you want to PUNISH me after your work?"

„No. I just wondered who you are...I never saw you here in the palace before. I won't punish you...now, calm down first." he smiled heartily at her and let her arm go.

„I'm ChiChi. I'm First Commander Kakarottos fiancee." she answered still a little bit confused.

„First Commander Kakarottos fiancee?"

„Yes."

„I see..." he was on the typical think position, bowing his head a little bit and scratching his chin. Then he suddenly faced ChiChi again.

„Since when are you here?"

„I came here recently, not long ago..."

„Which means that you are not familiar with this place. If you want I can show you around the palace."

„Ehh...Y..yes. Thank you Commander Gogeta. I would appreciate it." she tried to smile.

„Just Gogeta is enough. You don't have to be formal with me, ChiChi." It was strange for her to hear her own name from an noble and highly warrior. It gave her a creepy feeling.

„A..alright. I will call you that next time. I have to go now"

„If you are looking for ingredients. You only have to go trough the door and you will see a huge kitchen. There should be enough people to help you."

„Thanks" ChiChi turned around and went over to the wooden door, which she actually meant to go in the first place. While she was going to the her destination, Gogeta were still carefully watching after her till she was not seen anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hi there! As you can see, I changed my genre to Romance/ Drama. Without realizing that I slide over to drama, which actually should be humor in the beginning. But I hope you still like it...xDD I will also publish a new fanfic, but because of school it can be that it will take it's time -.- but anyway I will give my best to please you all ;D REVIEWW... Lovely ones REVIEWW-don't ferget it ;D See ya!


	5. Chapter 5 - Mysterious Sleepwalking

A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while since I posted my new chapter... This years it's gonna be tough for me in school...my last year and then I will be a official student xDD

**Ruth Aose:** You asked me who Gogeta was...in my country he's name is Gogeta and I looked in i-net that his name's also Gogeta on other language versions too. Gogeta is also a fusion version of Vegeta and Goku! If no one saw him before, you can see him in DBZ Movie #12: The Rebirth of Fusion. Just you know ;D

A Fake Fianceé

by Sinoo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5 – mysterious sleepwalking

ChiChi got all her ingredients, cleaned the house and made dinner. Everything was done. She still was too shocked about the fact that she dared to talk with a COMMANDER that way. She would have definitely been dead by now. Maybe she had her FIRST luck in her life and got spared. And on top of that, she also promised him to go and take a look from the palace. _GEEEZ...why did I had to say "yes" back there? And now I have to hold my promise..._ She didn't know what to do. But she decided to tell Kakarotto about it. His opinion was now important for her. Maybe he could refuse it for her as her "fiance". Desperately she sat on the couch and thought about other opportunities to avoid this arrangement. Suddenly someones presence interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see who it was. Of course it could only be Kakarotto, but she was so deep in thought that she couldn't notice it.

"I asked you if dinner was ready. Why don't you answer me?"

"I was thinking! And if you're aware of it, but there IS dinner on the table, right? Stop questing me with stupid questions..."

"WHAT? YOU DARE-"

"Anywaaaay...I have something to tell you." she said rolling her eyes. Kakarotto was shocked and almost irritated about her reaction and the way she dared talking to him, yet he found it quite appealing to see her so high-tempered with only this little cloth on her body, waving her soft-looking tail behind her. He gave in and decided to hear her out.

"What is it?"

"I saw Commander Gogeta today and he insisted to take me over the palace. I couldn't refu-"

"Where is the problem? Just go with him...You don't have to tell me that. We're only pretending. It's not like we're really betrothed. Mind your own business and I'll do the same." he said to her, which shocked her. ChiChi didn't liked to hear this words from him by some mysterious way. But why was she upset about this? She didn't know it.

"Fine. I'm going. I just wanted to tell you that I have a date tomorrow. So find someone who makes dinner. I'm busy." She headed off to the bedroom and Kakarotto only opened his mouth, while ChiChi answered his not-questioned question.

"I don't want to eat. I need to search for a dress for tomorrow. Just go ahead. I'm making the dishes afterward." With this last words she completely disappeared from his sight.

Kakarotto bothered the fact that she was going out with some other guy and that ChiChi actually went to dress herself up for him. But there was also something else...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next day...this time it was Kakarotto who woke up too early. He couldn't sleep at all, because there was something that bothered him but he couldn't come to the solution for this cause. He was just sitting on the couch. He was thinking various things but none of that were making sense...

ChiChi came out of the door and she was breath-taking beautiful. He actually regretted letting her go out with Gogeta. But it was impossible for him to take his word back now. He was too proud. Kakarotto continued starring at her. She was wearing a violet dress that hugged her delicious body and presented her curvy body. He had to admit that she actually aroused him heavenly. What would he give to fuck her right now. He only was one step apart to lose his common sense and letting his saiyajin blood boil.

_Is he starring at me the whole time or am I imagining things?_ ChiChi was a little lost. She didn't quite understand why he was starring her. _I have already enough problems on my own...I barely can walk on these damned shoes! Damn him whoever made these fucking shoes!_ ChiChi didn't gave him credit at all and focused herself not to fall.

"Now you dress up for him this much? Are you hoping that he'll fuck you tonight or what?" ChiChi couldn't believe what he just said.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me...You want to fuck him that badly? If that's what you want just say it and I will make you cry in joy...not like-" ChiChi throw her little handbag straight to his face.

"Bitch, wha-!" he froze. Before him there was now a crying saiyajin female, looking at him furiously. Before Kakarotto could say something to her, ChiChi run out of the house. (how she managed to run with these shoes will still be a mystery)

"FUCK! What's wrong with me? That wasn't what I wanted to say..." he leaned his head back and sighed heavily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi run over to the garden and sit there on a bench, still crying...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gogeta went out and was about to get ChiChi when he suddenly saw ChiChi on a bench. "Hey ChiChi! I was about to get you-" ChiChi instantly washed her tears away so that no one would see her in this situation. But it was useless. Gogeta already knew that she was crying.

"Hey...why are you crying?" Gogeta sat next to her but he didn't got an answer. She began to cry even more. All her tears that she wanted to hold back came out non-stop. She couldn't understand why she was so hurt. Even when she didn't cry about her parents death. Why couldn't she hide it, too? Why couldn't she just walk away when he said such hurtful word? She didn't understand it at all.

"I can't help you when you don't say a thing..." ChiChi didn't give an answer. She was trying her best to stop her tears. Gogeta, who silently watched her from the side, hugged her gently, trying to give her comfort.

"Come, let's go to my room. There you can calm down a bit." ChiChi helplessly went along. Gogeta held her shoulder, because ChiChi wasn't able to look in front of her. Her vision was fuzzy, because of her tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakarotto decided to look after her. He stormed out of the house and stopped abrupt. Before him was Gogeta, who was holding ChiChis shoulder walking away with her. Madness went through his body. He wanted to blast his fucking head, for daring to touch HIS woman so freely. But he kept in, because he was the one who hurt ChiChi. Because he was the reason why she cried and now going away with him. Why didn't he just said not to go? Even when she came to him to find a way out of this? When she searched help from him? Kakarotto clenched his hand and went back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gogeta and ChiChi were now in Gogetas room, where ChiChi got an coffee from him. ChiChi stopped to cry and calmed down a bit, but her pain still remained. Gogeta just sat on the couch opposite her. He didn't said a word, but patiently waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry... You wanted to show me the palace and now we're sitting here..." She was down and couldn't saw him in the eye. It was to embarrassing for her to show him this weak side of her.

"It's alright. We can do this some other time again, but more importantly...what happened to you? Did you had a fight with Kakarotto?"

"I..." she tried hard to suppress her tears,which almost started again to fall out.

"Whooaaaa...Don't cry again! You just stopped! I won't ask anymore...Sorry!"

"I won't cry anymore. Don't worry..." she gave him a slight smile.

"That's better. Just smile. You look better when you smile."

"Thanks Gogeta. You really helped me..." now she smiled heartily at him. She was really grateful that he was by her side the whole time. A friend like him was what ChiChi really needed, who always listened to her problems and comforted her when needed. She felt lonely and lost in this world.

"Neee...I didn't do anything-" he shook it off with his hand.

"You did! I mean...you were there for me and comforted me." She looked him straight in the eyes to show him that she really meant what she just said.

"But everyone would do at least this much!"

"No...you're wrong. No one comforted me ever, even when my parents died. No one was there for me..." she said with a trembling voice, now looking at the floor.

Gogeta resisted to hear her story out so that ChiChi could rest her heart at ease. He said it would be better when she shared that with someone.

It sounded good to her, letting her at ease. She wanted to give it a try and told him everything. When she used to live in the village with her family and their sudden death. When she was forced to live with her never-saw-in-her-live uncle for three years. But there was one thing she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him that she was sold by her own uncle to Kakarotto as a maid and also forced to pretend to be his fiancee.

"But how did you and Kakarotto met?" he insisted to know more. First she didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't just say "_I was forced to meat him, because my uncle sold me off to pay his debt back...Oh! On top of that—I'm only pretending to his future wifey!". She was force to lie to her first made friend. I'm sorry... _

"He came often to the bar I used to work and, you know, it happened." she said in hope that this answer would be enough. But he didn't show any reaction to it. _Oh shooot! Maybe he saw through my lie. Ok, then I'll-_ "It's really embarrassing to talk about it." she said trying to blush and to her astonishment she really did blush but it wasn't even pretend, which was confusing her a little bit.

"I see." he chuckled. ChiChi felt relieved as he him responding to it and believing her lie. _Geeez...I feel bad now. But it's good that he believed me on this one..._

After that she felt really at ease, somehow, revealing some of her pain to someone, who welcomed her to listen to her story. Both of them now started to talk about various things, laughing and having fun together. But then they came back to ChiChis happenings again.

"My uncle used to say that every year in autumn when the moon showed his full bloom, I would sleepwalk." ChiChi paused and then went on. "When it started the first time he found me somewhere in a forest near his house. He thought that it was just a normal sleepwalk, but his thought changed when he realized that this happened the next year again and that on the same day. The next year after my second sleepwalk he decided to go after me to see where I was going. And again he found me in a forest."

"But why always the forest and that on the same day?" Gogeta asked, completely confused.

"I...I don't know... I can't remember anything. All I can remember are some pictures that don't make any sense and even than I can't remember." she paused. ChiChi had the feeling like if she had been forgotting something really important, but didn't know what it was.

"That's some tragedy...I don't know the right words to say, but if you need help or someone to talk, I will be there for you." he boomed his gorgeous smile at her.

"That were the right words. Thanks Gogeta." she smiled heartily, grateful she made such a nice friend. "It's time. I need to go h—home..." Yes home. This were the words that came hard spoken out. How could she call it her HOME?

"Alright. You can come anytime you want and then I'll show you the palace."

"OK, alright then. See you Gogeta."

"Good night, ChiChi"

"G'night."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When ChiChi was outside, she couldn't believe that time went this fast. It was already dark and it was totally silent here. She didn't had the feeling that so much time went by. _Fuck! I forgot to make dinner tonight. Now he would get mad and-_ She paused, totally forgot the fact that she and Kakarotto had a fight. _I'm so stupid...How can I even think about making dinner for him, when he was hurting me like that! Moreover I don't want to face him..._ But she also knew that she couldn't go somewhere else.

She entered the house, where she saw Kakarotto sitting on the couch. He looked at her as if he wanted to say something but she ignored him and went to the bedroom. _ChiChi just hold it out. It's only two years. Just do your job and get over with this fast. After that you won't need to see his fucking face again. _She changed her clothes to comfortable one and went to the kitchen.

"Did you eat something?" she asked unconcernedly.

"No." the messy-hair saiyajin said, not facing her. He felt guilty and also still mad about the view he saw this morning.

None of them said anything. ChiChi made a huge plate for him secretly cursing him mentally. "Just put the plate next to the sink. I'll wash it tomorrow."

"Trying to lose some weight for Gogeta? Didn't you pleased him enough?" he gave of himself, while eating. He knew that she wasn't eating because of him and that made him even more guilty but the right words wouldn't come out.

_How dare he still saying that to me when he hurt me like that! You fucking asshole! I won't just listen this time..._ "Why do you care? Don't tell me you're jealous?" facing him now.

He let his empty plate and without saying a word he stood up, walking toward her. _Is he now going to beat the fucking creep out of me? Oh holy shit! _She wanted to run away that badly but her proud forbid her.

"What do you mean with jealousy woman?" he stretched his hand out, when ChiChi jerked unknowingly. By her surprise Kakarotto don't wanted to punch her. He was touching her cheek and that really gently which made it more creepy.

"What are you d-" Kakarotto pressed his delicious lips against her lips. With his other hand he pulled ChiChi even tighter to his body. And not only that Kakarottos upper body was naked, which gave ChiChi the chance to feel his luxurious chest to this degree.

"Wha-mmhhh..." He took the opportunity to win over her mouth. His tongue circled furiously, tasting everything that can be tasted. ChiChi gasped several times but he obtained every time again. She struggled with her arms, when she noticed that she was now against the wall. Still struggling as hard as she can, Kakarotto suddenly grabbed her arms and nailed it above her head. His body pressing against her soft body. Kakarotto released her lips, still holding her arms.

"THAT is something a jealous man would do. Don't ever ask me such a hilarious question again, if you don't want to be treated like this again." he whispered with his hot voice into her ears. He slowly let go her arms.

"G'night, Chi." he smirked gorgeously and went to sleep. "Fuck you, jerk!" she murmured to herself.

"If you don't take good care of yourself, you will be the one who'll fuck me" smiling victoriously as he wanted to say that it's useless to murmur, because he would still hear her and that pissed ChiChi even more up. _Fucking bastard, thinking you're the best, what? But my thoughts will be unknown for you...always!_ She laughed out loud like a pathetic woman who lost there mind. After her weird action she joined him to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come with me..." a voice said. "Come, we need to hurry..." a little girl with long black hair pulled ChiChi by her hand. "If we don't hurry then..."

Both of them run like hell, the girl still pulling her. Everything was dark and nothing was visible. ChiChi only followed the little saiyajin girl silently. It were as if she was searching for something. But suddenly there was a forest before them that were full of unbearable screams to hear.

Suddenly the girl who pulled ChiChi along stopped. ChiChi was wondering why she suddenly stopped. She saw that a man and a woman were laying on the ground, covered by blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" ChiChi cried out, kneeling down, covering her face and crying furiously. Before her were her father and mother being killed by some unknown reason.

"M...mommy? D..d...daddy? Why are you lying here? Come on Mom! Let's go back...plea..se..." the little girl cried, kneeling before mother. ChiChi couldn't believe what she just said. _Mom? Dad?_

"Now, now! Here are you, my little princess. And we searched all over for you" A man appeared before them, smirking darkly. His face couldn't be seen. "Don't you want to meet your mother and father again?" He pulled out a sword, going straight to them.

Low-classed saiyajin don't had the skill to kill others with basting someone to death. They don't had enough ki in them. For that reason they were "low-class" by noble saiyajins. He was slowly walking towards ChiChi, who knelled before him, moving with the sword dangerously.

"N..no...No! NOOOOO!" ChiChi was breathing hard. _Was this only a dream? _She looked around and found out that she wasn't in her bed anymore. "Whaa-Where am I?" She was in a forest. Quite confused what happened now, she tried to remember but was interrupted by an unknown person.

"Are you finally awake?" Before her stood a man in armor. It was the soldier who wanted revenge. (Remembered him? He was in ch. 1)

"Who are you?" she asked still confused.

"I can't believe that such a bitch actually forgot me." he stampeded furiously and the ground. "Anyway, I'm here to kill you, my bitchiness."

"No!..." she tried to run away but she realized that she couldn't. Her legs were chained on a tree. _Someone help! Someone...ANYONE!_

"Prepare to die" he grinned, letting a ki-ball appear on his right hand. Then he walked towards, enjoying her scared face and decided to kill her slowly to satisfy himself.

ChiChi struggled as hard she could to free herself, but it looked as if it were hopeless and no way out of it. Panic ruled over here body. "K...KAKAROTTOOOO!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yeeees, that was a looong chapter this time! I had so many things to do, now that school began. I need to write exams after exams. but happily I'm finally over with it xDDD

And I wanted to thank everyone who wrote an review. I'm really grateful and appreciate it xDDD I'm happy every time I get an new review...xD at first I thought I wouldn't get any reviews, because my FF isn't good at all but to see that I got reviews xDDD (jumping in the air) Thank you guys and pls review again ;D See ya


	6. Chapter 6 - The Bond

Disclaimer: No...I'm sry (teary eyes) I..I..I don't owe DRAGONBALL Z! pls...don't ask me again! It is already hard for me to accept it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6 – The Bond

"WHA-?" Kakarotto got up rapidly. _Was that ChiChis voice?_ He froze, when he noticed that she wasn't next by his side. _So it was her voice afterall and it sounded like she was in danger..._ Kakarotto didn't thought twice and flew through the window and began to sense her, but it was in vain. He didn't sense anything. _Fuck! I can't find her like that! But what bugs me more is, how she was able to send me her message! Only bonded saiyajins could make that. But I didn't mated with her! What the fuck does that mean-_

_HELP!_ ChiChi cried out again. _Shit! I have to hurry..._ Kakarotto tried again to sense ChiChis ki, but again it was all for nothing. He couldn't sense anything. _But what if I..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi was in the forest still threatened by the soldier who wants his revenge. It was a strange foggy everywhere were her view reached. She was scared to death and on top of that, she couldn't escape, because her legs were chained. ChiChi was still traumatized, because of her dream she just had. She wanted to scream out loud but it was as if she was petrified.

The soldier enjoyed to see how terrified she was. He took little steps after another to scare her even more. _Dammit, dammit! He is getting closer! And...and I still wanted a happy family! ChiChi say goodbye! It's over! I knew that I never had luck in my life but to end like this- _ChiChi winced abruptly. She suddenly payed attention to something. _What?_ She heard a voice but it was too quite to recognize the voice.

"_Chi do you hear me? CHI ANSWER ME!" _

"_K..Kakarotto? Is that you?" _ChiChi couldn't believe what just happened. She communicated with Kakarotto through their thoughts.

"_YOU BITCH! WHY ARE YOU OUT THERE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CAUSING ME TROUBLE?"_

"_I...I don't know. When I got up I found myself here in a forest...and moreover I don't know where the forest is but right now there is a soldier who wants to KILL me!_

"_FUCK! Tell me how the forest looks like, HURRY!"_

"_EHM...I...I can see many trees?" _she said stupidly, not right on her mind.

"_YOU STUPID WHORE, ARE YOU FUCKING AROUND WITH ME!"_

"_But..." _She looked around intensively._ "There is a fountain! I can't see it very well, because of the fog, but..."_

"_A fountain?" _he paused for a moment_. "But that means that you're right next to our house. If so, why wasn't I able to sense you?"_ he thought seriously about it.

"_Is that your only problem? HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT HERE UNTIL I GET KILLED!" _she screamed at him.

"HEY! I'm talking to you! I think you don't really realize that you are about to die!" the soldier cut in and forcefully put ChiChi back to reality.

The soldier were standing right in front of her, starting to gather his ki to a ki-ball. "Now prepare to die!" he laughed out loud. But suddenly his laugh suddenly died and his ki-blade as well, but his eyes never let ChiChis, which made her shiver in horror. "I..Impos..sibl...e"

The soldier fell on the ground like a stone. His eyes with no pupil in it. _What the-?_ _How? Was it-?_ She looked up to see if she was right with what she hoped it was. "KAKAROTTO!" she cried out in joy. Never would she had thought that she would hope for HIS help and also that he would actually help HER. She was extremely happy about it.

"Are you THAT happy to see me?" he smirked widely. He came over to ChiChi and broke the chains on her legs. Right after she got her chains off she shocked Kakarotto with a hug.

"Woow, Chi! You're going to crush me!" but ChiChi didn't let go. No, it was the opposite, she even hugged him harder. "Are you- Chi?" His eyes widened. ChiChi was trembling like hell.

"Were you that scared of him?" ChiChi shook her head.

"I had a dream about my father and mother. I saw them covered in blood and also myself being chased by some man whose face I couldn't see. I..I was so scared. Everything was so vivid." ChiChis tears began to flow. She couldn't hold them back. Everything was too much for her to take.

"It's alright. You don't have to cry." he princess-carried her. "Let's go home." ChiChi was still hugging him tight, but Kakarotto didn't bothered it at all. He took ChiChi and flew to their home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The whole time there was a shadow who watched everything from afar. The shadow leveled its ki to an minimum so no one could notice. Angrily the shadow hit against a tree.

"Just wait and see! I will get another chance and kill you!" and in an instant the shadow vanished.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can I sleep with you?" ChiChi ask him sheepishly. Both of them were standing in front of their bed.

"WHA-?" he froze, his eyes wide open.

"I'm still too scared to sleep alone. Only this time..." ChiChi lowered her head. _So that was what she meant..._

Kakarotto went to his bedside, without answering her. She thought that this meant no. But after she saw what he did...

"Come." He laid down and straightened his arm for her. ChiChi blushed awfully but gladly accepted it and went over to lay down on his broad chest and made herself feel comfortable. Both just laid down without saying anything when Kakarotto decided to speak.

"Chi, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say those things to you...It just-" he stopped and looked down to ChiChi. "I can't believe it. She's already in dreamland." he sighed and than smiled. He placed his back-head on his still-free hand. _I still can't believe that we spoke through our thoughts. My mother mentioned before that only fate-mated saiyajins would have this special relationship like mind-reading, feeling the others emotion and also seeing in their dreams. I never believed that something like this actually existed. I thought that it was one of her romance-obsessed tales. Maybe this explains why I was attracted to her. _Kakarotto stroked ChiChis hair to the side. _My fated mate, ha? I guess it will be more interesting from now on._ He smirked. But before he went to sleep he placed a slight kiss on her forehead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sunshine shone through their window, like always, and tickled ChiChi cheek softly. Blue-silver colored birds were chirping harmoniously. ChiChi woke up by the gentle song of the birds. _Surprisingly I had a pleasant sleep, thanks to-_ She blushed when she saw Kakarotto straightened his arm to make it her pillow. _So it wasn't a dream!_

"WHAT THE-!" Kakarotto cuddled her breasts tightly with his head. _Calm down, Chi! He's JUST sleeping! CALM DOWN!_ She clenched her hand to prevent her from hitting him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" he mumbled, his head still on her breasts.

"So...you're not asleep?"

"Do I look like I'm asleep? Just shut up and let me sleep here!" he hugged her tighter to FEEL his not-allowed PILLOW longer.

"KA-KA-ROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she punched him three times on his head and left the bed. "YOU PEVERT!" ChiChi stamped out furiously and slammed the door hard in anger. _YOU FUCKING BASTARD! NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS, I'LL KILL YOUUU~_

"I can still hear you even when you're cursing me mentally!" he laughed loudly. "This woman is really somethin'" _But what if she really is my fated-mate? I am not ready to bond._ He paused. _Let's wait two more years. No one knows what will happen till then, but if I still don't plan to bond with her, I can break up with her easily._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi went around in a circuit furiously. "This asshole took advantage of me. I can't believe it!" Suddenly ChiChis stomach growled. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Guess I should make something to eat...I'm starving!" And like this, ChiChi went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As expected she cooked many tasty side dishes which made her even more proud.

"Alright! Everything is done. Let's eat, but..." she sighed hard It was hard to believe that she was about to do it. She decided that she would burst in, call him out and live immediately but- As she was about to go into the bedroom.

"OW!" ChiChi bumped into a hard wall._ What was that? _Her fingers groped the wall intensively.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Kakarotto said, leaning on the door frame. The shocked saiyajin female shirked back.

"O..OF COURSE NOT!" she walked back to the kitchen. "Come, breakfast is ready."

"WOOOW!" his eyes sparkled. (of course, all saiyajins loves to eat xD) "Did you all made this? Why didn't made this before?" _Because of your fucking attitude, asshole!_

"Because of my _fucking attitude_?" he said bluntly.

"What the? How did you-" she asked confused as she suddenly saw him smirking. "No way! Are you reading my mind?" Kakarotto only gave her a cheeky smile. _Asshole, Bastard, jerk, w- _

"You can stop. I can clearly hear you..."

"Why are you even hearing me? Can't I stop or block it someway?" she asked utterly perplexed.

"No." he answered, still having his cheeky smile on. _Of course there is a way to stop sending me messages, but she is too defenseless. She randomly sends me the message without trying to block her mind. But I won't tell her that now. I want her to tease her a little bit more..._

ChiChi wanted to discuss more about it and ask further, but she didn't do it. She thought it would be useless and began to eat her breakfast. The still confused saiyajin female focused not to think so that Kakarotto wouldn't hear anything. _Don't think! Don't THINK!_ That were her only thoughts and it was enough to make Kakarotto laugh. He enjoyed it to tease her like that. But everything has an end. His scouter sent him a red light, which means King Vegeta wants to see him.

"Sorry, Chi! I would play a little longer but His Excellency wants to see me!"

"Oh, please! Just buzz off!"

"OK, but don't miss me too much" ChiChi growled. It made her pissed that he teased her like that. With his noble armor and his scouter on he left the pissed saiyajin female at home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was past noon and ChiChi did all the housecleaning neatly, even dinner was made, but she was still pissed. "How can this asshole read my mind as if he was meant to do so!" she paused. "I wanna go out! Maybe I should pay Gogeta a visit. He would help me get this pissy mood off." she babbled to herself.

In her wardrobe was a yellow dress with a cute ribbon around the waist beamed in her eyes extremely flashy that she decided to wear it. She also wear white high-heels on. It was still difficult to walk in it but she was slowly getting used to it. Her hair were pinned up beautifully.

"I think I'm ready." she smiled and was on her way to the palace.

30 minutes later...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I~~~~~~~?" she yelled out in the middle of nowhere. "Right! Last time I was here, Gogeta showed me the way, because I was crying like a baby. I couldn't see anything! So of course I don't know where his room or house is. Whatever he calls it!" it beamed to her like an shock wave in her mind, knowing the reason now why she was lost. _I only have to search a little longer. It won't be THAT difficult to find Gogeta, right?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kakarotto, we found an hide-out of Freezers mismatches on planet Kisma. I want you to go there with a few soldiers and eliminate them, understood?" But Kakarotto didn't responded. _This bitch wants to see Gogeta again! Wait until I get home..._

"KAKAROTTO!" Vegeta barked angrily and snapped him out of his thought. "I said UNDERSTOOD_?" _he added dangerously.

"Yes, understood your Highness." he bowed deeply. _Just wait and see..._

"King Vegeta, is it alright if...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi was still looking all over for Gogeta but she couldn't find him. The hallway was too long. But suddenly a shadow grabbed ChiChi from behind and kept her mouth shut. ChiChi struggled aggressively but she couldn't shook it off.

"Be quite and nothing will happen to you!" it assured her. The shadow slowly dragged ChiChi behind a huge drape. "I let you go if you promise me not to scream." ChiChi nodded desperately. Right after he only let half of her mouth, she... "Ahhh-" screamed but forcefully got shut her mouth immediately. "I told you not to scream. If you scream again I might really do something to you." ChiChi nodded in defeat. She decided when the shadow would let go off her she would knock it off. The shadow slowly let go off her when ChiChi instantly went on her stance, ready to finish it off, but-

"Prince Tarble?" she stammered irritated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

hope you liked it! XDDD I had to finish this chpt really fast, because my holiday ended and school yells for me, begging for me to visit it...-.-'' It will take longer for my next chpt, because of school and this and that... but I hope it won't take too long for my next chpt ;D anyway, I still hope you liked xD and if you like to, you can freely review :D-ehm..no no! I take that back! I'm reaaaally happy to see your reviews, so pls review xDD see ya!


	7. Chapter 7 - Misunderstanding

My lovely readers, like you all know...it's really a common reason...i had so many things to do with school work! I'm in my final years and it's getting even worse with the excises -.-'' I don't even have time on my holidays! anyway...here is my new chapter and I hope you'll like it :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7 - Misunderstanding

"P..Prince Tarble?" she stuttered in disbelieve. How could she have ever imagined that the one who attacked her was the 2nd prince himself. ChiChi tried to collect her thoughts in the same place but it was all in vain. It was a great shock for her. Now that he eyed her from head to toe made her even more nervous. It was as if silence eat her alive. She couldn't take it anymore and wanted to break this silent into pieces.

"Ehmm..." she began but was interrupted from the little-in-size prince.

"I decided..." and with this ChiChi began to sweat like hell. _And here my unhappy life ends..._ Desperately she closed her eyes, waiting to get the death-blast.

"...that you'll come with me." he said but..."GOOD-BYE MY HOPELESS-" she shouted but in the next moment her mouth was covered.

"Idiot! Why are you shouting, woman!" he panicked, not wanting to get discovered by the soldier. "You wanna die? Just shut the fuck up!" he whispered into her ear. He was only a little bit higher than ChiChi. But ChiChi remained emotionless. She was in deep shock. For a moment she thought he was about to kill her and now...

"Got it, woman?" he spoke through his teeth. For a moment she thought he glared at her deadly but vanished the moment she nodded. He sighed heavily, letting his hand slowly go.

"Good. First, I wanted you to decoy the soldiers away so that I can sneak out of the palace but now I want you to come with me. It would be boring if I would go by myself." the 2nd saiyajin prince himself said.

"Ehh-" ChiChi was about to refuse "kindly" but than Prince Tarble broke in. "It's an order." he made it clear so that it was impossible to refuse, only if she wished for her death.

"As you wish, my highness. But what is your plan? How does your nobility want to get out of here without to getting noticed?"

"Don't worry about that." he smirked victoriously. Without warnings he blasted at the direction of the soldiers followed with a ki-ball to fool the scouters.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO WAS IT?" shouted on of the soldier.

"HERE HE IS! LET'S GO BEFORE HE GET AWAY!" screamed the soldiers and both ran directly to the explosion place. This was their chance to get out of the palace. Without wasting another second, the mighty prince grabbed the still-shocked womans hand and ran like hell.

After they got successfully out of the palace._..WHY IS HE STILL HOLDING MY HAND!_ Although they both arrived the city, he was still holding her hand, which made her quite nervous. She tried to let go of his hand without letting him notice it, in a "natural way". But-was it her imagination or did he really hold her hand tighter now? She had to use another way. A way were he would let go of her hand himself.

"Prince Tarble...why did you do all this commotion?" she began. Suddenly he stopped and faced the perplexed girl. He looked her deep in her eyes without saying anything. That act of his confused her and made her enormously nervous. There was a tense between them which was impossible to break, when he suddenly turned his head again and...

"Just because." he shrugged. That wasn't something she would have guessed. _That's ALL?_ But it didn't shook her off. Without knowing it she was asking further more. "But WHY?" she asked putting grave in her voice. _FUCK! What if he...? _

"Do really want to know it?" he teased her. He talked as it were a big secret and it made ChiChi even more curious. Because of her curiosity she focused on his lips...word for word. "Because of B-O-R-E-D-O-M"

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! JUST SAY IT, YOU DAMNED-?" shocked, because of her bursting, she covered her mouth. Tarble's eyes widened. Her grimace right before his eyes made him laugh in joy. Never, never in his life did someone other than his Father or his Brother screamed at him. He had to admit that he actually liked her courage.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you the full story. Never had guessed it would interest you this much." still chuckling. ChiChis face turned red. Embarrassment was written all over her face. Desperately she tried to hide it, but the little prince wouldn't let her. "Don't cover your face." he smiled at her while still holding her hand and now the other too. _Please, don't...It's embarrassing!_

"Let's eat something. I'm hungry." he wanted to take a step forward but ChiChi hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"Ehm...Prince, could you please let...go of my hand?" she said in a lightly tone, still embarrassed. "I will, but not now." he smirked. _Is he making fun of me? Geez...alright, let's play this game a little bit longer._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Tarble and ChiChi had their fun in the city, Kakarotto had a mission to accomplish. His mood was deadly and no one dared to talk to him. When Kakarotto was in his bad mood, sometimes even the mighty Vegeta couldn't easily approach to him. No one even know, why he was so pissed. It wasn't like him to have this sudden turn of temper. Normally he would be calm but now he blasted everything around him. He enjoyed this mission. Now he had the chance to release his destructive anger.

His sudden mood-change was because of the woman who pretended to be his soon-to-be mate. Whiles ChiChi had all this events, Kakarotto could follow her thoughts. Still a mystery why it was possible for him to hear it. He was damningly pissed up. _How DARE this woman go behind my back to the fucking bastard? Fucking while I'm not around? What's about this fucking hand-holding? Ones I'm done with this mission—she'll regret deceiving me!_

His ki was enormous. His kill instinct came to his full bloom. Everyone could feel how dangerous it was being near him. One by one he destroyed all the worthless beings. He fought like a maniac, one who lost completely his mind.

"Our High-Commander isn't on his good mood. It's better we stay away from him and doing nothing to anger him even more. It would only mean death to us." said one soldier to another one.

"What made him go berserk like this? Geez...even the fucking bastards are looking pitiful in my eyes now."he muttered. Both of them shrugged. "Let's get over with this quickly, before we're the next one!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you're telling me that you caused ALL this commotion, because of boredom. And because you are not allowed, from the King, to get out of the palace, you lured the soldier with a ki-ball which don't have any aura until it explode? And after you had the mighty idea that it would be rather "boring" to go alone, you decided you could take ME along? Just because of that?" she chattered without breathing.

"Yeaaah...You're really good at repeating yourself." he beamed a smile at her. "YOU LITTLE-! What if the King notice that your not in the palace? OMG! And I'm with you! What if he take my not-so-long-lived life? You spoiled brat...why did you have to involve me in this fucking shit?"

"Calm down, woman! No one is going to end your fucking life. I won't allow it. Don't worry." he wanted to act cool but...

"BRAAAT! Do you really think that this is going to calm me down? You had to arrange this shit because the mighty King forbid you to go out and now you telling me that you would make sure to spare my life?" she said irritatedly. She totally forgot that the highly-in-rank prince was before her and that the tone against him would definitely lead her to death before even getting killed by King Vegeta. But she can be called lucky because Tarble took an liking to her, without even realizing it.

"Alright, I'm going! I don't have the fucking nerve to be involved in this maniac game!" she was about to leave, when Tarble abruptly gabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving. "Don't leave me alone." The word "alone" made her remember about the past and how she felt lonely and how she was always alone after her parents dead. She knew how it felt like to be alone...

"OK...I'm not going, but you have to make sure that this day is not my last, got it?" she snapped, not showing him that his words actually effect her, but the spoiled brat smirked.

Both of them just sat opposite of each other. ChiChi watched as small kid prince stuffed the massive food in his stomach. She wanted to suppress a smile but without effort. The scene before her reminded her of her family and the villagers in her hometown. She missed them. How long was it that she suppressed all this feelings? And now it came all back, just because of HIM? AND HIS WAY OF EATING? ChiChi sighed desperately.

"Come on! Let's get going!" she sighed again... "Waitasec-HUM! HUM! HUM!" he swallowed his remaining food in one gulp.

"OKAY! LET'S GO!" he smiled happily like a little kid and both of them directed to the palace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"AAAHHH! What a pain!" sighed ChiChi heavily, looking up to the sky. She was about to get "home" but before that she had to escort the little spoiled prince to his majesty brother. It was like hell! She never saw the second King of Vegetasei in person and to see him under this circumstances-it was like seeing hell in real time. His eyes, deadly. His anger, destructively. But to her surprise it turned out awkwardly lucky?

**_Flashback_**

"But Brother! If she's with me, I won't do any trouble! REALLYYY! If she's around and comes with me always to the town, I WON'T cause trouble! AND if it is not "her" I'll sneak out again and cause more, MUCH more trouble. I want her to be my "nanny"..." he demanded, while he said "nanny" he turned over to face ChiChi, but she was in total shock.

"WHAT?" she cried in surprise. Desperately she prayed for her own good that she only misheard it but-

"Woman! From now on I, King Vegeta, want you to be the "nanny" and watch over the prince." he said in defeat, letting the prince have what he wanted. Prince Tarbles grinning, boiled ChiChis blood in immense temperature. Her fists itched awfully and screamed for his shiting face. But, of course, she couldn't do as she wanted and suppressed it.

"Please, take G-O-O-D care of me, N-A-N-N-Y?" he grinned.

**_End of Flashback_**

It was a tiring day for her. Many things happened and caused her more problems. Though she thought it couldn't be any worse than it already was—no-now she even is the nanny of the 15 years old prince. FIFTEEN YEARS OLD PRINCE! She shook her head as if she wanted to get rid of the reality.

The sky looked peaceful and relaxing. How long was it that she saw such a beautiful night. No clouds and full of wonderful shining stars. It was as no one could break it, the feelings, that she had while watching the stars. But there was something that destroyed her small, little happiness. The door that was right before her and the person whom she was damned to live with. She opened the door slowly. _I hope he's not there yet! I don't want to see him right now._ She remembered the night where she spent the night with him under his irresistible board chest. Without realizing it, she was blushing awfully.

"Why don't want to see me, woman?" he said in a bitter tone. In astonishment ChiChi shirked away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Geeez...you scared me to death!"

"Where were you until now?" he demanded to know. But she ignored it and passed by. "None of your business." she bounced victoriously as if she had kicked him in his handsome face and went straight to the bathroom to get her uncomfortable clothes off,. Suddenly Kakarotto grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bedroom. "L..Let goo! You're hurting me! HEY!" she squealed in pain. He was holding her hand violently. "I SAID LET GO!-AHH!" without paying attention he threw her onto the gigantic bed.

"YOU FUCKING-"she wanted to damn him but swallowed hard when she saw Kakarotto only few breaths away from her. The black haired woman could feel how her body began to get hotter and how her blood rose. Her mind went black. At this moment she couldn't think what was happening right now. His eyes sparkled dangerously. If it was because of anger or of lust, she couldn't tell apart but one thing she was sure—she was scared.

"What are you doing? Get off me, pervert!" she slapped him hard on his face. But Kakarotto glared at her lustily, which made her shiver. Without even realizing it she pulled herself further away from him. "Where do you think your going?" he smirked, grabbing her hands aggressively and placing it above her head. Kakarotto moved closer, over to her ear.

"Was Gogeta also holding your hand like this?" Kakarotto whispered huskily. Unknown and strange feelings began to rose in her. "Please, don't-" she moaned, her hot breath touching his neck. Her breath made him wild. At this moment Kakarotto ripped her dress apart and threw everything on the floor. The shocked girl, still trying to realize that she was now only in underwear before him, couldn't foresee what was happening to her right now.

Kakarottos hand slowly traveled to her well-formed chest and kneaded it teasingly until her soft pink nipple hardened. ChiChis whole body trembled and her eyes was filled with tears. "No...please, d-don't-" she begged desperately. But Kakarotto purred in pleasure, instead of stopping, he sucked on her neck and licking the place the sucked place willingly. His lips were slowly moving over to her hardened nipple, biting and teasing it with his tongue attentively.

"N..no" her breath quickened. _Why...? _The strength she had to prevent her from crying and, to hold back the feelings, was all in vain. Her tears flow across her face.

"Why?" she cried. "Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed. Her crying, stopped Kakarotto from what he was doing. Moving his head up and seeing a scared and crying woman before him, realized his forceful doing. She looked in his eyes, searching for an answer but all he did was remaining in silence. Slowly he loosened his grip and abruptly left the room without a word, letting the still-crying girl, alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakarotto sat on the couch, putting his folded hand on his forehead. _What have I done to her? How could I lose control of myself like that? _He was sighing heavily. The moment she mentioned Gogetas name made his mind him gone wild. "FUCK!" he damned himself, for causing her so much pain. It wasn't his intention to hurt her like that. And he should have been the last one who should do something this disgusting to a woman. _I did the same as the other fucking bastards did—I did the same..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a silent night were ChiChi and Kakarotto slept for the first time separate. Exhausting because of the incident ChiChi fell asleep. It was too much for her. On that day there happened so many new things for her. First the prince, then the act with Kakarotto and also her mixed feelings for him, took her all strength she had left.

On the other hand, Kakarotto couldn't sleep one bit. He felt guilty for what he did to ChiChi. It may be true that she was only a slave and that there wasn't any other relationship between them apart that she has to be his fake fiancee but he didn't had the right to treat her like that just because of his desire and jealousy. He don't understood why it would affected him like that and this whole bond-thing was a mystery for him. Why on Vegetasei could he read her mind? _I guess I'll have to tell her how to block her mind. I don't know if I can control myself another time... _For a moment he paused._ Guess, it's better if I go before she wakes up. I don't think she would like to see me right now._

The spiky-haired warrior went carefully to his bedroom, where ChiChi was still sleeping. He almost tip-toed his way through his closet to get his armor but he stopped as he saw ChiChis lovely sleeping face. Carefully he sat next to her, with his hand stroking her hair from her face away.

"I'm sorry...I don't wanted to hurt you like that. I-" he began but suddenly stopped his sentence in the middle. _What? Is he sincerely apologizing to me right now? _He smirked. _So she's only pretending! Alright, let's see if..._

"The incident yesterday—I'm sorry! I won't do it ever again. This is the last time." he said in a soft and sweet voice as possible. _What? Last time? IS NOT WAS?-_ Soon after that he leaned forward and place a gentle kiss on her cheek. _That asshole! First he sweet-talk about forgiveness and then kissing me cheekily._ While she was thinking and Kakarotto hearing her, he couldn't stop a laugh._ Wait a sec-did he just laugh? _ChiChi abruptly opened her eyes to see what was going on. Before her was the still-laughing Kakarotto. Suddenly it rung to her, she could guessed why he was laughing now.

"You knew that I was only pretending right? AAAAW! Why the fucking hell did you played this fucking game if you know I was only pretending!" she demanded to know while she was standing before her-only in underwear. "AAAAAHHH!" Before she could turn around, Kakarotto threw a shirt to her and turned away.

Because of that action ChiChi got startled. "Wha-?" She wanted to say something but Kakarotto put in. "It wasn't a game to tease you. What I said was the truth...I really am sorry and I also know that what I did is unforgivable-I won't lay a finger on you anymore." he assured. His armor, what was still in his closet was now in his owners hand. He took everything with him and went out of the room. "Don't be scared. I'll go now."

"Whaaaat?" confusing as she was, didn't understand what happened right now. "Did he really meant it? Was he telling the truth?" Thinking about it, how he apologized to her and also the kiss, made her heart beat faster and heavily blush. "What's wrong with meeeee?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lovely readers, that's my new chapter and I hope it was to your liking. I would love to read your opinion about it! ;DDD pls...REVIEW, lovely readers! ;D and I hope my next chapter won't take so long as it was this time! I'll give it my best shot to get better! See ya...xD


	8. Chapter 8 - Unexpected Visitor

**a/n:** I'm really glaaaad about your reviews! xD it makes me really happy and fired up to continue with my story! XD

**kyra:** thx my friend xD I'm happy that u can understand me xD I have so many things up right now, but I won't give up my writing... I will use all my lil free time that I have * fighting spirit * ;D

**saiyajin-love:** I was at first afraid that u'll say: oh goosh! Not good!...because u wrote it exciting xD but in the end u liked it and I can see that u really read my story intensely...I'm happy! Thx ;D

and also special thx to...**MissySullivan**, **ninjapuppies**, **luv-u-alwayz94**, **UzuHuu**, who read it until now...i hope u'll like my story in the future too :D

soo...here, finally the next chapter—enjoy it ;D

maybe I should write it down again...but I guess u all can see what I'm about to say-YES! I don't OWN Dragonball/ Z / GT-but I would want to ;D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 8 – Unexpected Visitor

Kakarotto took his armor to the living room and put it on the couch. He was trying hard not to think about it anymore...he understood that he was actually showing his real feelings back there. And that disturbed him. He can't have this feelings...Not now! He HAVE to prevent getting mate...until-

Suddenly, the door rung?

_Who can this be...at this time? It can't be a low-class-fucking soldier, right? _He thought, quite surprised. Kakarotto was about to open the door, when the door suddenly opened itself.

"Morning, Kakarotto!" said the little-in-size prince with his cute smile, standing before the dumbfounded Kakarotto. Tarble slowly searched the house but couldn't find what he searched for. "Where is she?" he asked and made Kakarotto even more puzzled. "My prince, I don't quite get what-" he wanted to finish what he was about to say but was interrupted.

"Did the door just rung?" the small woman asked, wearing mini short and a baggy shirt. This clothes were more comfortable for her, not like the revealing things Kakarotto gave her. Both of them now looked over to the girl who slowly approached them. "CHI!" he little boy cried in joy, hugging her. ChiChi desperately tried to loosen his grip, but this little mighty prince was too strong. "You spoiled brat, why are you here?" she spat, still trying to get him away, but in the end give in. She sighed a little. "Hey, why won't you tell me now-what the fuck your here for?" she almost shouted.

"But you didn't came!" he claimed, looking angrily. And they are both on the same high...okay-He was a little bit higher. Quite a awkward situation.

"You brat-you know how late it is, right? Why on Vegetasei should I come to you early in the morning?" she spat furiously.

"What the-" Kakarotto muttered disbelievingly. Still asking himself if he wasn't only seeing things, since he couldn't sleep one bit.

Both of them looked at Kakarotto, who still watched ChiChi and Tarble talking as if they knew each other their whole life. Then Tarble let ChiChi go and she took a step back.

"He doesn't know that your my nanny now?" he asked irritated, because of Kakarotto reaction. He looked at Kakarotto, then at ChiChi again.

"No, I didn't got a CHANCE to say it." she said sharply, putting grave in her words as Kakarotto shrugged unnoticeable. _FUCK! So I went mad without reason? _

"YES! Without REASON!" she nearly shouted. Kakarotto turned to face her, his face indescribable. "Did you just-" he began but she cut in.

"And here you thought I was with Gogeta!" she yelled now, letting her anger out on his which she couldn't do last night. Kakarotto didn't liked her tone.

"But you THOUGHT so!" he yelled back, now pissed up about the fact that there bond unnoticeable grew...but that doesn't made scene with what he just said.

Suddenly the forgotten prince cut it. " But you where with me the whole time!" he said, without knowing why they started to argue in the first place.

"YEES, my highly prince, I was with YOU the WHOLE time!" she hissed, glaring at Kakarotto, who was lost of words.

"_Woman, just stop now! I said I was sorry. It's my fault but just shut the fuck up now." _he ordered her.

ChiChi smirked confidently, folding her hands. "Why, my highly commander, is there a problem?" she stated but wasn't quite finished with what she wanted to say, when-

"STOOOOOOP RIGHT THERE!" he little prince yelled, standing between them. Both of them stared at him in astonishment. "What just happened?" he asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked total dumbfounded by his sudden action. Now Tarble looked seriously in her eyes, slightly pressing his eyes together. "You answered him...while he didn't said something! There's something missing in it." he stated still looking in her eyes, dead serious.

At first ChiChi didn't quite get what he wanted to say but Kakarotto suddenly spoke up. "We were mind-talking, my prince." he replied. It was Tarbles turn to look dumbfounded now. "What do you mean with 'mind-talking'?" he asked, not believing him.

"I don't know how or why, but we can mind-talk." ChiChi said. It was her turn now to answer him, after she finally understood what he meant earlier. ChiChi thought with this his question would be answered but the pissed-up prince surprisingly changed into a super saiyajin.

Kakarotto and ChiChi looked at him in surprise. _Why is he so pissed up now, this fucking brat!...But—he looks like Gogeta now._ ChiChi thought but while she thought Kakarotto groaned angrily. _I HAVE to stop her sending me her random thoughts! This bitch is making me furious._

"YOU DARE TO PLAY YOUR CHILD PLAY ON ME? THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAJINS?" he barked at them, while both stood there, puzzled. _Just like Vegeta_. Kakarotto thought, shaking his head.

"Before you threw a tantrum, listen to me first" the black haired woman tried to clam him. By Kakarottos astonishment, he really did what she just said. He calmed down a little bit but not turning to normal. He looked at her, waiting to explain there daring play. He felt as if both of them looked down on him for acting, as if he were still a child.

"Let me prove to you that we don't lie to you." she spat, almost rolling her eyes.

"How?" the prince of all saiyajin asked.

"Simple." she said as he turned over to Kakarotto. "Go to the bathroom."

"Excuse me?" Kakarotto growled, glaring dangerously. _How dare she order ME around!_

"I'm not. Just do so or do you want to piss this mighty prince here off" she spat, pointing at Table. He groaned at first, but did as he was told. Suddenly he stopped half way.

"Did you—just again..." he wanted to ask if she was able to read HIS thoughts now. But ChiChi cut in. "Just go now!" she demanded, folding her arms.

"BITCH, WHAT YOUR TONGUE! DON'T GET TOO COCKY BECAUSE I WAS SORRY!" he fumed deadly. But ChiChi didn't responded. She was waiting for him to go the fucking hell in. _You won't get far with your bitchy attitude!_ He threaten her, but ChiChi shrugged it off.

After he finally went to the bathroom, ChiChi whispered "Asshole" to see if he really can't hear them. Then she turned to Table. "So, now our little game starts. Say something that I can send him thru my mind. Just say something." still whispering. Tarble thought for a while and finally whispered the words into ChiChis ear.

ChiChi chuckled amused. "Are you sure I should say him that?" she asked the boy next to her. He nodded. "Fine." she smiled. She faced the bathroom door, while folding her arms again. Now she would enjoy this game as she amusingly smiled.

"_Hey, can you hear me?" she began._

"_Just say what he said and let's get through this fucking shit game. I don't have time with this fuck!" he growled angrily. _

"_You sure you want to hear it?" she dared, trying to anger him._

"_Bitch...don't try me! Just say it.." he deadly replied._

"_You wanted to hear it soo badly~~He said that your an A-S-S-H-O-L-E. No...that's only half of the truth. He only said your an ASS. HOLE comes from me!" she burst out laughing._

Suddenly the door slammed and Kakarotto forced his way to ChiChi, seeing her laughing until she cried. "Fucking bitch...today was you last day! Prepare to die on MY hands." he barked deathly. ChiChi jumped back to be on her fighting stance.

"What did she say?" Tarble cut in.

"It's alright, my prince. She deserves death now!" he yelled while not missing one glace of ChiChi, who quite enjoyed this.

"SAY IT!" the little prince fumed slowly. He growled slightly and faced the angry prince to say what made him so angry. "This fucking bitch said that you have said that I'm an-"

"ASS?" he eagerly asked as if it were a compliment. Kakarotto got even more angry now. _How dare the two of them play this fucking game with me!_

"WOOOW...Chi, you can really mind-talk! Do it with me too!" he demanded happily, turning absolutely normal now, not super saiyajin anymore.

Suddenly Kakarotto stood before him, now it his turn to cross his arms. He looked down at him as he scoffed.

"You can't. Only she and I can do it...and with no one else!" he smirked victoriously. Yet again the small prince got upset. He fumed and turned into Super Saiyajin again. Kakarotto smirked even more. "You know that you can't beat your teacher, right?" he said confidently, still standing while Tarble went to his stance.

"Today will be the day were I'll beat the shit out of you!" he said, also smirking.

"I'm waiting." the strong saiyajin warrior replied dully. Tarble was about to kick him in the face when ChiChi suddenly blocked his kick with her elbow.

"STOP THIS FUCKING FIGHT INSTANTLY!" she screamed at both of them. Kakarotto quite used to her fits didn't respond, just shrugged it off but Table was awfully amazed from her.

"You can even fight? You were able to block my attack as if it were nothing!" he claimed overjoyed, turning to normal again. Then he suddenly said...

"You know, if you weren't Kakarottos mate. You sure would be mine." he smiled brightly. ChiChi smiled back at him. _Why is this bitch smiling at him! Did she forgot about our fucking agreement! _he thought. As, if he really JUST meant the agreement...

ChiChi slowly went over to Tarble, still smiling. Kakarottos hand was about to grab ChiChi without knowing it. She stood right before Table, when her smile suddenly died. "YOU BRAT!" she shouted, smashing his head with her fist. Kakarottos hand suddenly stopped. _What was I about to do? FUCK! Why am I relieved now? This is getting more and more complicated..._ he thought while looking at his hand.

"Stop saying shit! I said that I would come to you, right?" she shook her head and sighed heavily. "Just wait here. I have to change my clothes." she stated.

"I this your pajamas? Looks good." he smiled again, but he got smashed by ChiChis fist again. "I said 'STOP JOKING'! Spoiled brat, you do realize that I'm older than you right? You should call me big sister!" she claimed, totally forgetting whom she was actually talking. _Shit! What if I went to far now? OMG! I need to have this fucking mouth of mine..._ she desperately thought now and quickly remembered that the spiky-haired saiyajin next to her could read her thoughts. But it was too late, he began to laugh...

A few seconds of cursed silence...what made ChiChi even more nervous.

The small prince faced ChiChi, who was on her guard. _FUCK! WHAT IF-_ "Ok...big sis" he brightly said, smiling. ChiChi gasped in astonishment. _This brat will be nerve-cracking, I guess. _

ChiChi felt exhausted and the day just began. "I'm changing now." she said while she was already on her way to the bedroom.

After a long time...

Kakarotto leaned against a wall and Tarble sat on the couch, both waiting for ChiChi to come out. "Why is this woman taking so long?" Kakarotto spat, but suddenly realized something. "Why the fuck AM I waiting here, too?" he almost shouted. He was about to get his armor, when the door suddenly opened.

"Woman, why do you-" he was sure to yell at her but his voice was stuck up somewhere. The prince of all saiyajin also turned to face her. Both staring at ChiChi, who was wearing a capri and a cute-looking top, also a matching hair band with normal shoes this time, not high heels. Last day her style was overly sexy and now pretty cute. The spiky-haired saiyajin had an indescribable desire right now, which he had to suppress. _Why does she always have to look so fuckable in my eyes! If all this-_ Kakarotto thought but was pulled back to reality as he saw Table holding ChiChi in his arms. _WHAT THE-_

"You look wonderful, Chi! You should have been my mate." he claimed as ChiChi forced her way out of his arms to smash him another time on his head. "You fucking brat! Didn't I already told you not to do that? Geeez...I guess I have to teach you all that later!" she spat angrily. _LATER! _

Kakarotto went over to them. "Yes, your right." he said with a mischievous smirk on his lip. The black haired female thought she heard things. Why the hell should he complimenting her? Suddenly she felt as a hand touched her waist. Irritated, she looked first at the hand then to the person whom it belonged. Kakarotto. She was about to hit him as she was pulled closer to his luscious body. "MY future mate does really look wonderful." he smirked as he pulled his finger under her top to caress her skin. ChiChi shrugged a little and automatically put her hand to his muscular chest to remain calm. It was when she suddenly realized that his upper half was still naked. ChiChi quickly removed her hand and swallowed nervously. But the spiky-haired saiyajins smirk got even boarder. He pressed ChiChi even closer to him, forcing her to put both hands on his firmly built chest. _"You didn't forgot about OUR agreement, right? We're pretending!" _he devilishly said, caressing her skin more intensely now. ChiChi could feel how she turned crimson red.

"WE have to go now." the prince said, having a certain tone in his voice. He don't wanted to see them together anymore. "You heard him. You have to go now. But, don't be late, alright?" Kakarotto seductively whispered into her ear. The hot breath made ChiChi shudder. She somehow managed to nod. Satisfied as he was, let ChiChi go now.

Tarble forcefully grabbed the still embarrassed woman's hand and dragged his way out of the house. "Later!" he yelled after them, enjoying himself. But the prince only grabbed ChiChi's hand even harder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi and Tarble were almost at the palace and the prince was still holding her hand.

"Let go."she demanded.

"..."

"LET GO."

"..."

"Hey, I said LET GO OF MY HAND!"

"..."

"PRINCE TARBLE LET GO OF MY HAND!" she cried out. Suddenly Tarble stopped going further and also of her hand. He turned over to see the confused woman behind her.

"Why can you mind-talk with him?" he suddenly asked out of the blue. ChiChi was puzzled. "I-I don't know. It just happened." she muttered.

"But THEY can't do it!" he spat, making ChiChi even more puzzled.

"Who are THEY?" she asked. Tarble smirked and took her hand again. "I'll show you." he said, beaming a cute smile at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n:** now, that was something which wasn't actually part of my story, but I wanted to write it anyway. I like Tarble and wanted to make a special act with ChiChi and Kakarotto. I hope you liked their little game :D pls, review to tell me how you found it :) I'll be waiting :D see ya^^


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Friend

a/n: Seeing the bond they both have? It's growing more and more. Now ChiChi was able to read his thoughts and she didn't even noticed it. I decided that I'll put some adventure in it but I have to re-think my whole story and how it should lead to it's end...but i'll do it somehow! I have to xD and here I want to thank everyone who reviewed me and kept on reading my ff until now! Thank you :D

**Sakura:** Thank you for reading my story until now and reviewing me. It makes me happy to see that you liked my chapters. I hope you like my other chapters too :D

**joy's canvas:** I love it too when Kakarotto acts as an bad boy! it's just how I live it xDDD I hope I won't disappoint you. Pls, read my new chapters too and don't stop reviewing ;DDD I love it when I can read your opinions :DD

**yume:** it's better when you read my story for urself, more than listening to me, I see xD I'm happy u liked it and I have to thank you for ur help-if there was a time I needed it ;D jk! Anyway! U have to listen to me next time, gotcha? XDD and don't stop reading, too! :D

**MissySuvillian:** thanks for your review. It wasn't originally part of the story and it shouldn't be a whole chapter but I got carried away—and that's what happened :D

**kyra:** thx my friend!^^ I'm happy you liked it too xD yes, I made Table as an mini Vegeta, but he's the spoiled one. Sometimes he's sweet, then suddenly angry because of a stupid reason...xD but I REALLY wanted him to be part in my ff and that's how I put him in! :D

**luv-u-alwayz94:** thx for your review and pls enjoy my new chapter ;D

**Saiyajin-love: **why ur sry xD I should be glad, and I am, that you reviewed me! Thank you so much :DD ur right! He really ruined "their" little game...but it was Kakarotto who got jealous in the first place xD he used their agreement as a reason to play with her a little bit and also to show Table (15 y.) that she already belongs to him. But GLAAAD that you liked it! Pls enjoy my other chapters too xD

**chichixkakarotto:** thank you for your review :D pls enjoy my new chapter!

**loveydovey:** I'm glad you liked it!^^ hope you enjoyed my other chapters and pls enjoy my new chapter too :DDD

but now I don't want to let u wait ;D here is my new chapter...enjoy it! XD

now lovely reader...i want you to thank my friend kyra, who was so nice to beta reading my chapter xD * gives her chocolate * ;D

and now here it comes...enjoy :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 9 – A New Friend and Tables Reason of Behavior?

"I'll show you." the prince said cheerfully as he took her hand-again. ChiChi sighed, shaking her head. _This guy-I don't know what to think of him. Is it just his way to play __around or does he really have nothing behind it.._ ChiChi thought.

"_Are you so desperate to find out?"_ Kakarotto suddenly spoke through her mind, making ChiChi slightly jump.

"_What? Why are you even in my mind again? I want to think-ALONE!_" she spat furiously. "_I don't want you to hear my thoughts!"_

"_Then don't send it to me, woman! How can someone be so defenseless..." _he taunted.

"Gogeta!" the boy next to her cried out and pulled her back to reality. ChiChi looked dumbfounded around and found Gogeta standing right before them.

"Nice to see you too." the super saiyan greeted with a heart-melting smile. Gogeta was about to say something again as Tarble cut in.

"Gogeta did you know that Chi and Kakarotto can mind-talk?" the prince burst out, excited. Gogeta's eyes widened. "They can do what?" he asked, puzzled.

"Mind-talking! You know...When someone talks with you through their mind?" he said, as if Gogeta were stupid and could not understand a thing. ChiChi couldn't watch this anymore. She felt as though she had to stop Tarble from saying any more. It was as if he was letting out a big secret that Kakarotto and her shared. She slightly regretted ever mentioning it to him, somehow.

"Prince Tarble-" ChiChi began, suddenly being cut off by the prince himself.

"Tarble."

"What?" she asked confusingly.

"Just Tarble." he turned to look ChiChi in the eyes and smiled. ChiChi didn't know what it was but she could feel that the brat actually trusted her. As a prince, letting someone like her calling the prince by his first name-only his name. _I guess he really trusts me, if he even allows me to call him Tarble—As if I did it the whole time! _ChiChi thought, chuckling without letting the both notice.

"_Woman, you want to fuck my head?" _suddenly Kakarotto spat through their thoughts.

"I don't want to FUCK anything of you, you fucking asshole!" ChiChi cried out and both saiyans frowned at her comment. She realized that she said it out loud and immediately went crimson red.

"_Bastard, just because of you I embarrassed myself." _ChiChi clenched her fists as she sent her thoughts to Kakarotto. Gogeta studied her actions and could tell that Tarble just told him the truth. While ChiChi argued with the irresistible handsome saiyan, Gogeta studied the saiyan woman before him with curious eyes.

"SHIT!" Tarble cried out, bewildered. ChiChi was once again dragged into reality and Gogeta stopped looking at Chichi's little actions.

"We have to hurry before something bad happens?" he said while pulling ChiChi on her arm to get her going. "See ya, Gogeta!" he yelled behind him, while running and taking a confused saiyan woman behind him.

Gogeta watched as both of them slowly vanished from his sight, "So, they are even communicating through their minds..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The prince dragged the still baffled saiyan woman behind him through the entire palace to get to their destination. Finally Tarble halted and ChiChi abruptly stopped behind him, wondering if they had reached their destination. The prince of all saiyans opened the door and gulped heavily.

"B-" The small boy was about to say something as a scratchy voice cut him off.

"FUCKING BRAT! HOW DARE YOU LET ME WAIT FOR ALMOST 2 HOURS!" a blue haired woman yelled at the jerking boy. ChiChi only watched in astonishment at them.

"B-but Bulma-"

"DON'T BUT ME! YOU WOKE ME UP SO EARLY IN THE MORNING WITHOUT TELLING ME WHY AND LET ME WAIT FOR 2 HOURS ON TOP OF THAT!" she added angrily.

"I-I wanted to introduce you to ChiChi, the one I told you about last night..." the helpless boy said sheepishly, almost looking pitiful in Chichi's eye.

The blue haired saiyan woman suddenly dropped her fit and looked at the perplexed woman behind Tarble. "Why didn't you say that before?" Bulma unlikely smiled at them, bringing Tarble to shiver. She only did it in front of others so that they didn't see what a real bitch she truly is, the Prince thought.

"So, you're the one Tarble spoke about. He truly likes you. Otherwise he wouldn't want to have you around. You must be something ~really~ special to him." she said when she winked over to Table, making him blush.

"J-just shut up-"the prince spat. Bulma teasingly watched him, amused. "Hey, get us something to drink." Bulma cut in.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he nearly yelled dangerously. But with the deadly glance Bulma sent him, he calmed down. He found that Bulma was the most frightening woman on Vegetasei. He didn't want to admit it, but she actually scared him when she was angry. Even when he wanted to refuse, in the end, he still did what she wanted him to do and Tarble sneered angrily as he was about to go. ChiChi was totally amazed to see how she dared to command the prince of all saiyans and the most shocking part was that the prince complied.

"But you don't have to hurry." Bulma added with a smile and Tarble only glared deathly at her. He left the room and slammed the door.

The blue haired saiyan turned her attention to ChiChi and gave her a friendly smile.

"Finally, he's gone. He was so embarrassed before. I want him to feel comfortable again." she said softly. "I meant it when I said he likes you." she chuckled, "You know—he sees his deceased mother in you. Last night he said how much you resemble her. It would be too embarrassing for him if I told you that while he was still around. I had to promise him that I won't tell you that, but I couldn't resist." she gave her a sneaky smile. ChiChi had to smile too.

"And I thought he was only a spoiled brat, but he really does trust me." ChiChi stated.

"He's really a spoiled brat but it wasn't his fault. He wasn't like that in the first place.

Tarble lost his mother when he was nine years old. It was really hard for him to accept her death. His father also didn't have time for him and Vegeta too. Since then they spoiled him with everything. They gave him everything he wanted to somehow soothe his loneliness. However he was still always alone and that's why he became so cunning when it's something he wanted to have. This little brat is actually afraid of losing something again-like you. Because you resemble his mother, he made you his nanny to have you near him. He can be really tiring, I know that, but please don't judge him wrongly." she softly said.

"Who are you? I mean, you know so much about him and you also-"

"...call them by their first name?" she finished Chichi's' sentence before she could. ChiChi slightly nodded. Bulma smirked, "It's because I'm Vegeta's soon-to-be mate". ChiChi was shocked. Now she understood why she dared treat the prince like that.

"My lady-"ChiChi began to speak as Bulma immediately cut in.

"Bulma, just Bulma. You don't have to be formal." Bulma smiled. The black haired saiyan woman also smiled. It reminded her how Tarble said the same thing to her.

"I thought you just wanted to tease him but I guess you really care for him. Even telling me the reason for his behavior only to prevent me from judging him wrongly." she said and Bulma only smiled at her, "Your right. People only judge him light-mindedly. But when I saw that he grew to like you, I just wanted you to see his real self and not only his spoiled side, even if he is sometimes hard to handle."

"Thank you." ChiChi grinned happily. Now she was sure that this little boy was actually an innocent boy without having bad intentions. Now her thoughts were confirmed. He was just a boy who had lost his parents who wanted some attention from others. It pained ChiChi to know that he was also without parents and that he was always alone. _'No wonder he got so attached to me...'_ the black haired woman thought.

Suddenly the door slammed open and both women jerked slightly, looking at the door automatically. "I brought it! I hope you're happy now!" the prince sneered, holding two glasses in each of his hands.

"You know...the servants could have done that too. You didn't have to go all the way to get It." the blue haired saiyan teased. Tarble's eyes narrowed in realization and gasped at it.

"YOU FOOLED ME!" he barked in frustration. Both women began to laugh. He looked so ridiculous before the women's eyes. It made them burst out and laugh even harder. Tarble was pissed at them and sat "still" sulkily beside them.

"Oh, come on! It was just a joke, hmm?" Bulma tried but he didn't responded.

"Tarble, what do you think if we spar a little bit?" ChiChi tried her chance, remembering how amazed he was when he found about her fighting skill. Tarble raised an eyebrow,

"Spar?" _'Gotcha!'_ ChiChi thought and nodded. He was silent for a moment and it made ChiChi re-think her idea.

"Okay!" the prince cheerfully replied, jumping from the chair up to his feet. His sudden change of attitude made Bulma fall anime-style but ChiChi was glad that her plan worked.

"Then let's go." ChiChi suggested and Tarble happily walked behind her.

Bulma was left alone, trying to get on her feet again. "_I guess, you really did make the right decision to make her his nanny, like he wanted to."_ Bulma grinned, folding her arms.

"_I know, woman."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi and Tarble had exchanged blows for a good three hours and now they decided to stray in to the city for a while before going back to the palace.

"You really can fight good Chi." Tarble cheerfully chirped.

"You're not a bad fighter either." the black haired woman taunted, smirking.

"BAD?" the boy sneered, "I had mercy with you otherwise I could have beat you in no time." he teased back, also smirking.

ChiChi folded her arm, "Of course you would~~ But you know that I won and you lost." she said victoriously.

"NOW YOU DID IT! WE'RE GOING BACK! NOW!" he barked with light anger. But ChiChi wasn't impressed by his voice and instead she laughed herself into tears. The saiyan boy got even more worked up but ended up laughing too.

They both wandered around the city and still kept on teasing each other. ChiChi didn't know why but after Bulma's' talk she understood the child more and got somehow closer to him. She had to admit that she liked the boy, even when he was sometimes tiring but she saw him as a little brother she never had. It made her feel warm that it almost scared her. She was afraid that this little happiness she felt deep within would vanish once again. It was as if she forgot how to feel happy since then.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" a Saiyan man yelled through the city and had everyone's attention on him and also Chichi's' and Tarble's' too. Both searched to see whom he was talking to and to their astonishment it was Gogeta.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT, HMM? YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU, PUNK?" the Saiyan man teased.

ChiChi suddenly stood between them, "Watch yourself. I believe you don't know whom you're talking to?" she dangerously spat, glaring.

Unexpectedly the man before her smirked snootily, "He is the SECOND commander. Only an ass-kisser, doing the shit errands of the King and not even giving his best shot. Nothing compared to Master Kakarotto..." he mocked, but before he could speak further Chichi's fist was punching his shitface.

"How DARE you say that about my friend." she spat angrily, causing the man to fall hard on the ground. Gogeta frowned, that wasn't something he expected to happen. He was about to give the man a death sentence for insulting him, but never would he have guessed that he would be protected. No one ever stood up for him and this woman did it as if it were natural.

The angry girl was about to launch at him again as a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing so. She turned to see who dared to stop her but to her astonishment it was Gogeta himself, "It's alright."

"Aren't you angry! Fuck, he just insulted you! I'm so pissed off!" she barked, bewildered.

"Why are you pissed off?" Gogeta calmly asked.

"Because he insulted you." ChiChi answered. Gogeta smiled, letting her go. Then he turned over to the man, "If you don't get your fucking ass out of here in less than 3 seconds—you're dead." he threatened, clenching his teeth. The Saiyan man swallowed nervously and run for his life.

As the shitting Saiyan man ran away for his life the crowd also slowly disappeared and ChiChi and Tarble just watched as Gogeta turned over to them. Tarble was about to ask him what exactly happened but ChiChi silenced him. Both just silently watched as Gogeta cracked the silence.

"Let's go back." he softly said. ChiChi and Tarble nodded simultaneously and the three walked to the palace together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was my new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! And please, review my lovely readers...I'm thrilled to see how you find my new chapter. Was it good or bad? Are you happy or disappointed? Anything :D

**VxB Lover:** I'm so happy you liked it up till now xD especially when you actually love VxB pairing xD that made me really proud of myself to make someone who seldom reads ccxg likes my story which IS ccxg xDD thx again and thank you so much for your reviews. Hope u'll like this chapter too :D

**neko hoshi:** thx for all your reviews again xD I enjoyed it...it was really amusing :) hope u like this chapter like the other one chapters too!

**bodomdude:** thx for ur review :D

**trunks3:** hope u like it...thx! :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Aftermath

**a/n:** Sooooo...Now I have finally holiday! I can concentrate on my stories now and I hope you all like this chapter :D

**Joy's canvas:** Thx joy! :D I'm glad you liked this chapter too :) And pls, continue liking it ;D

**luv-u-alwayz94:** Thx 4 ur review! hahahah...xD You have to read this and tell me afterward if you liked this chapters and if I pleased you :D

**Neko Hoshi:** If you liked it with Bulma with Tarble then I hope you will love it with Vegeta, because this time they'll have some scene here ;D thanks 4 ur review :D

**MissySullivan:** Thx :DD I received all your cookies :D I enjoyed it while my writing ;D I'll share the cookies so you can enjoy my chapter along with it :D

**Saiyajin-Love:** thanks :D you always make me laugh when I read your review! I totally enjoy it :DD hahaha I won't stop ;D I'll write till the end and hope u'll read it till the end too? :) And I'm telling it now...there will be more than one certain saiyan whos going to be jealous ;) I hope you know who it is?

**ninjapuppies:** hahhah...I hope I have this time more K/CC scenes :DDD thanks for ur review :)

**reallove:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like it this time too :D

**VxB Lover:** Thanks for ur review and liking Tarble :) I also like him and I couldn't resist in putting him in my story! xD

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru:** Hahhaha...now that you say that, they really walk around like a family xDDD I'm glad you liked it and thanks 4 ur review :)

**Isabelle Prado:** Thanks :D I hope you'll like this chapter too :D

**kyra:** hahahah...ur right! He'll have some scene here that, hopefully, I can finally got to write. But I guess you'll still have to wait ;D thanks for reviewing my friend :DDD love ya :D

**Sakura:** Hahahah, xDDD thanks your reviews! i read them all and i loved it! xD my fan xDDD makes me happy! and i would be soooo happy if you really sign :) i can send you a mail, so that you can read it really quick ;DDD

Please, thank **kyra** for beta reading :D Love ya, m friend…thank youuu xD

And here finally, here is my next chapter: _ENJOY!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 10 – Aftermath

Kakarotto got the assignment from his Royalty to check the city out. He had said that a man had made a commotion therefore he had to check it out if it was serious or not. It should have been a mission for an upper-level soldier but the King was already pissed that a normal ranked soldier couldn't handle this simple task. So not to piss him off anymore, the first-in-commander had to complete this lowly assignment.

_'What a waste of time...' _Kakarotto thought, sighing. He could have done something better, for example teasing the woman. He had to admit that their bond had grown more and more, although it shouldn't be possible. Saiyans can only bond in the traditional way, while mating, but this was too intense. Both of them had almost past the first step of their bond which was mind-talking/reading. And the most serious thing was that, through their bond, Kakarotto grew a liking to the woman, even when he tried not to. But whenever something happensed involving the woman his saiyan blood kept overwhelming him. Feelings that he had already lost control of. He sighed again, _'What now...'_

His greatest conflict within himself began as a few wenches got his attention. Their voices were haggard thus dragging him forcefully back to the real world.

"Can you believe what just happened!", the haggard voice gossiped.

"No, I couldn't see anything! It was too crowded...I didn't have a chance at all! Tell me, what happened?", another voice eagerly asked.

"There was a man who was interfering with a woman. He was ready to hit her when Gogeta, the second-in-Command came to help the woman. Suddenly the man, insane as he was, tried to piss him off. Can you believe that he even dared to compare him to the first Commander? Before the Commander could react, another woman, I believe she was with Prince Tarble, punched the man instead and defended Gogeta."

"You don't say... But who could this woman be?", the woman asked, curiously. But a shadow behind them had heard their entire conversation which led to emotions he wished to keep buried within him, surface once again. This time it was ripping at his moral sense completely, "I know who it was. I know her very well and she'll see what happens when one angers _me_...", he dangerously, still calmly whispered, preventing the woman from hearing it.

Now that the waste-of-time-assignment was cleared and he got his valuable information, his mind was now set for another destination.

"Just wait and see, my woman, for driving me this far." He thought dangerously.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Meanwhile ChiChi, Tarble and Gogeta were at the palace, wandering around. They laughed and spoke of insane things the entire time. The cause was the mighty prince himself, bringing the both of them to laugh because of his, in Gogeta's eyes, stupidity, and in ChiChi's eyes, cuteness.

It made ChiChi feel homely. His cheerful side soothed her but in the same time pained her deep in her heart. Remembering her family, how lovely and cheerful they used to be, living in peace and happy with everyone. But there was something that made her feel secure. She now had friends of whom she could trust, right?

"Oh, Gogeta, did you know that Chi is a great fighter? I spared with her and she's really good!", he chirped happily.

Gogeta turned to face ChiChi, "You know how to fight? That's rare. I mean, noble woman only know how to please themselves with their looks. It's not like they cannot fight, but not to look to muscular they rather pretty themselves up.", he stated, but surprised about the news Tarble had just mentioned.

"I'm not interested in such things. I prefer fighting! I always loved it!", she said, smiling.

"Heh, so it's like that. Why don't we spar a little and show me what your made of?", he playfully challenged, smirking. ChiChi joined his smirking, accepting the challenge, "If you can keep up with me!" she taunted.

"Me toooooo!", Tarble joined merrily and all of them laughed together.

"So, you are going to spar?" a voice from behind asked. All three of them jumped slightly, not expecting it. Gogeta and Tarble got startled because they hadn't sensed it and ChiChi only because of the fact that someone had spoken from behind.

They turned around simultaneously, "BULMA!", they cried out together.

"Who else did you think it was or did you all expect someone else?", she humored happily. Bulma walked over to the not-so-happy-anymore Prince. He knew what it meant for him.

"Tarble, did you forget something, maybe that you still have lessons to attend?", Bulma stated, folding her arms and tapping her foot, losing patience.

"Awwww...Come on! Can't I do it later?" Tarble pleaded, hoping for a miracle to happen, "It's unnecessary and booooring!"

"It's _not _unnecessary at all. You're the prince of all saiyans and have an important role. A prince has to have knowledge of everything, so hurry up and go.", Bulma mercilessly pointed.

Tarble sulked and made Bulma even angrier than she already was "Don't make that face! Hurry up NOW!", Bulma lightly screamed, pointing with her finger to go.

"Witch...", Tarble mumbled silently but not silent enough.

"Excuse me!" Bulma dangerously spat. Tarble tensed up, not expecting her to hear it and decided to run for his life, "Bye Chi! Bye Gogeta! And Bulma...you're still a witch after all!", he screamed one last time behind him.

"YOUUUUU- Wait until I get my hands on you!", Bulma roared, not believing that he dared voice that out. She sighed gravely, massaging her temples, "This child..."

"You're really like a mother, Bulma.", ChiChi stated, smiling. Bulma looked at ChiChi and smiled as well, "This child doesn't leave me any another choice. He doesn't have anyone else to mother him..." she said, smiling, "I believe I really care for this child."

"You're so brave and honest, Bulma. I really like that!", ChiChi voiced her thoughts, making Bulma smile.

"You're also brave, ChiChi. Willing to babysit him...", she added, smirking.

"At first by force but now I'm kind of attached to him by his cheerful nature. It's as if I have a brother to take care off...", ChiChi smiled and Bulma could immediately see a spark of sadness in her eyes which disappeared as fast as it came.

"I guess I should get going. We don't want to upset the King, right?" Bulma playfully chirped, "And you both wanted to spar, right? Don't do anything nasty!" she taunted.

ChiChi laughed at this absurd comment, "As if!", she laughed and looked over to Gogeta, "right?", she punched Gogeta on his shoulder, showing that the both of them are obviously buddies.

"...Yeah, right.", he said, slightly smiling. Bulma looked at Gogeta straight in his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I'll be leaving. Have fun...", Bulma said, waving while going straight to her lovely mate.

Both of them watched as she left, "So, are you ready to get beaten?", ChiChi taunted, smirking but not looking in his direction. He did the same, "You better get ready to lose before dreaming too much about victory." he taunted as well, smirking, and both headed to the garden.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Woman, how dare you let me wait?" Vegeta growled dangerously but not impressing Bulma by his deadly attitude.

"I just happened to see Tarble with ChiChi and Gogeta and I got carried away chatting with them." she chirped sitting on his throne next to him. "Of course, I ordered Tarble to take his lessons. Did you know that Chi can fight? She's sparring with Gogeta right now. Sparring with a _handsome_ guy like Gogeta must be fun. I guess I should spar with them sometimes, too." she chirped, _'innocently'_.

"EVERYONE LEAVE... There is a woman who needs to be taught her place." he barked, deadly to the soldier in the royal chamber, but the last part was only audible for Bulma alone. All the soldiers hurried out of the chamber, running for their lives. It was dangerous to piss him off when he had a sudden change in attitude.

"I guess I'll leave too...", the blue-haired beauty nervously whispered. She would have thought it but why bother herself with thoughts when the man next to her had the ability to hear every single movement in her head?

Bulma was about to get up when Vegeta suddenly warped his arm around Bulma's waist firmly, pushing her to his lap. He intensively stared her in her eyes, smirking, "Where do you think you're going? You know where it'll lead when you don't know how to use your words properly, woman, right? ... Handsome, was it?" he seductively whispered, breathing in her mouth, letting Bulma almost taste him. Slowly he closed the gap between them, sealing her lips with his. She let him taste her passionately with fire. She moaned into his mouth. Vegeta lightly parted from her...

"Woman, say... who was the handsome one?", he breathed hotly, capturing her lips once again. But Bulma wasted no time to answer, "You, Vegeta...", she moaned softly. Vegeta parted from her again, "Good, I guess you learned." he victoriously grinned. He got up, carrying her.

"Don't think your punishment ended with this. You have to take responsibility for driving me to an angered state.", he temptingly stated.

"You mean, jealous... Why do you always have to be so jealous?" she said, while snuggled around his neck.

"As if you don't know...", he smirked.

"Yes, I know...", Bulma seductively whispered into his ear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gogeta and ChiChi sparred for a while and then decided to rest on the ground for awhile. ChiChi gave her all when Gogeta had been just playing with her. She was strong, yes, but no match for him. However he enjoyed sparring with her.

"Next time, I'm going to beat you...", ChiChi exhaustively stated and Gogeta burst out laughing, "As if I'll let you win!", he exclaimed, grinning.

They both lay down on the field and decided to rest. ChiChi closed her eyes, letting the sun soothe her skin. Both of them lay there, none of them saying anything anymore, when ChiChi suddenly felt strangely light. She opened her eyes to see...

"KAKAROTTO?", she cried out, surprised. But that wasn't everything. He was carrying her bridal style, startling her even more. Gogeta who lay next to ChiChi got on his feet, watching as Kakarotto held ChiChi in his arms.

"What are you doing-?", ChiChi asked, trying to get out of his grip but in vain. He held her firmly in his arms, pressing her closer to him.

"That's what I should be asking you...", he dangerously said, not looking at ChiChi but at Gogeta, "Thanks for taking care of my mate." he said, but obviously giving out a warning in the other Saiyan's way.

"Soon-to-be mate.", Gogeta dared to say. But Kakarotto only smirked. Without warning, he captured ChiChi's lips before Gogeta's eyes, passionately. But Kakarotto's eyes never let go of Gogeta's. The second Commander got this as, "Get the fucking hell outta here or be prepared to die.", and left, making his way to the palace silently.

Meanwhile, ChiChi could only gasp at his sudden attack. She wanted to hit him, get out of his grip by force, but Kakarotto reminded her once again, through mind-talking about their agreement. So she had no choice but to give in, but not wholeheartedly.

But Kakarotto didn't stop there. He kissed her hotly, driving her crazy. ChiChi fought against this strange feeling she was experiencing. While ChiChi tried to prevent her feelings from surfacing wholly, Kakarotto cupped her breast, softly massaging it. She gasped, ready to shout but Kakarotto took his opportunity to slip his tongue to her sweet inner, exploring everything she had.

And all that happened while Kakarotto flew back to their home.

He parted his lips from her, leaving ChiChi panting. She was feeling dizzy, never had she been kissed like _that_ in her life before. Kakarotto placed her on the couch, "That's what you get when you dare side with anyone other than _me._", he seductively whispered into her ear.

ChiChi blushed heavily. His breath soothing her skin, making he body shiver slightly. Not quite getting what the man before her was actually saying.

"W-what-", she confusingly asked.

"You're _my_ slave. Dare defend another man over me and you'll get more next time...", he spat, darkly but ChiChi could also see the _lust_ in his eyes. She couldn't get what he was trying to say but one thing she knew, the word _slave_ hurt her more then she thought. From the beginning she was only a mere _slave_ for him and nothing more. But in these few past days she had other thoughts about her actual status. He never treated her like a slave, when they were at home, he treated her civilly despite the fact that he was a pervert but now he hit her with the truth, bursting ChiChis dream like a simple balloon. She was nothing more than his slave after all.

"Slave...", she expressionlessly mumbled. She was hurt but at the same time mad like hell. Her feet kicked Kakarotto hard away from her, catching him off-guard. ChiChi got on her feet, looking him straight in the eyes, "If you think I'll cry again, your wrong! Only two years and I don't have to see your disgusting face ever again."

Kakarotto got up as well, "Don't think I want to keep you any longer than that.", he spat, smirking, "I don't need a pathetic woman like you. Just know your place.", he added. Both of them glared deathly at each other, when Kakarotto suddenly sighed heavily, leaving the house and her all alone.

ChiChi sunk on the couch, losing balance. She couldn't believe what just happened, "This fucking asshole! Why does he have to treat me like that? Slave, he says...", a single tear ran down, which she tried to hold back the whole time, "thanks for bringing everything back!...and also for making me this... weak. Since when did I cry this much...fucking bastard", she wiped her tears away, "...and...since when did I start feeling...like that...for him? No, I can't have these feelings, after all, I'm just pretending to be his fiancée...and nothing more."

She was exhausted from everything that just happened and lay down on the couch, hugging a pillow. Her eyes were closed, thinking nothing. Head-aches plagued her and dragged her to sleep it out. Lying down and doing nothing was pleasant, and soon she went to her longing slumber.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakarotto left the house to cool off. He knew if he stayed a little longer he would have done something nasty to her again. Even when he teased her and took advantage by crossing the line, he could never cross _that_ far. Only when she was willing, and even then, the possibility was small.

There was his other side...again, a side that wanted to claim her as his. Without thinking straight he acted on impulse, drawing his other side close to hurt her even more than he actually wanted.

"I guess, the bond is consuming me.", he spat ironically.

He came back, after a long walk which eventually cooled him down. His eyes quickly caught the sight of the sleeping beauty on the couch and he walked over to her. His gaze lurked over her body. Kakarotto picked her up and carried the beauty in his arms, securely.

"You're mine Chi and you always will be...but you have to be patient.", Kakarotto whispered softly, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n:** this time there were K/CC and V/B scenes. Bulma intentionally made Vegeta jealous, how cheeky! xD while the problems between Kakarotto and Chi keep growing, leaving more questions open... hope you enjoyed it :)

And don't forget: _"Review, review, review, review, review...girls"_ (a slight change of the original song, Chris Brown – With U) xD


	11. Chapter 11 - Happy Birthday Party

**a/n:** sry, everyone...I couldn't and didn't upload for so long! I was distracted by many other things that I just couldn't upload. But enough with the chi-chat...here is your loooong awaited chapter (I hope u all waited for it! xD) and thank you for all who reviewed me! XD I'm sooo glad and happy! And thank you for those who read it, too :D it's really nice to see that someone wrote a comment about your story...it makes me happy :D

Here is the next chapter-enjoy ;D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 11 – Happy Birthday Party...

It had been a week since the two of them had fought. ChiChi was still upset about what had happened that day. A slave. That's what he had called her. She sighed. She wasn't in the best of moods. While she was trying to avoid him, he always made it more difficult for her.

Every night she would sleep on the couch and not in his bedroom, but whenever she woke up she always found herself in his bedroom again. It was annoying, in the end ChiChi gave up eventually and just refrained from talking to him.

**_Flashback_**

_'I won't talk to that shit face anymore', she thought while making dinner. 'No, I won't. He might have won by bringing me to his bed every night but I won't TALK!' she desperately thought to herself, still in full rage about the 'thing' he said._

_Kakarotto walked in at that moment, "Oi! How long do I have to wait for dinner?" he barked, but received no reply. The spiky-haired warrior wouldn't give up that easily, "Oi, woman! Where is the food?"_

_ChiChi was fuming inside, 'How dare he play with me? Asking for food? Is he blind?', she thought absently, while cutting vegetables with a bit off force, 'Who the hell does he think he is?'_

"_Woman, don't you think it's a bit too much force? We're supposed to eat that, remember?" he stated. ChiChi froze. 'Is he b-behind me?', she shockingly thought, completely forgetting the fact that this man could hear her every thought._

_He smirked, "What's wrong? You stopped..." he leaned over to her ear, "...Chi." ChiChi stopped breathing, she could feel him. He was pressing his body against her. Not touching, but really pressing his body, enabling her to feel everything. Against her will she blushed heavily, feeling a certain hardness on her lower back. She had the urge to scream at him for invading her space and being so rude after what he had said, but she just wouldn't give him that. She wouldn't talk. ChiChi could see from the corner of her eye that he was still looming over her ear, smirking. It made her even more fired up._

"_Chi...", Kakarotto began huskily, moving his mouth nearer to her ear. She could almost feel his lips, and unavoidably his hot breath too, "...how long will it take until it's finished?"_

_ChiChi flinched, this really can't be happening to her, right?_

_With undeniable aggravation, ChiChi increased her massacre-slicing even more. She didn't pay attention to him at all. But what was distracting her was Kakarotto standing right behind her, with his lips against her ear and his hot breath blowing across her skin…She immediately shook her thoughts off. Without realising it and her being distracted, she was about to cut her finger carelessly. However, thanks to Kakarotto's good reflexes, he grabbed her wrist away, before she could even get near cutting her finger._

"_What the hell were you doing? You could have cut your finger!", Kakarotto yelled angrily, still holding her hand. But ChiChi didn't hear a thing he said. She was lost in her own world right. All she could see was Kakarotto holding her hand, which caused her to blush darker._

_However, that was not everything… Kakarotto put her hand to his cheek while looking intensely into her eyes, "What if you had cut your finger?", he whispered softly, moving her hand to his lips while kissing it lightly. ChiChi was about to say something, but she bit her lip. Even in a situation like this, she was stubborn, not forgetting what she promised herself-'Don't speak!'_

_Kakarotto saw her blushing, and continued to kiss her hand. ChiChi was blushing furiously and bit her lip even harder to fight the feeling's she was experiencing at his delicate touches. She just refused to give in to his teasing. The spiky-haired saiyan took her finger in his mouth, licking it teasingly while keeping eye contact with her, "You can't be so careless, Chi.", he softly said._

_ChiChi was crimson red, without realizing it she moaned under her breath, "S-Stop..."._

_Kakarotto smirked smugly, licking her finger one last time before letting her go while taking a step back, "Sure, Chi. Whatever you say", Kakarotto teasingly said._

_She shot her eyes wide open. Did she just speak to him? 'Damn you for being so careless, ChiChi! Damn this bastard!' ChiChi fumed inside. 'This was something that shouldn't have happened. Now this fucking bastard got what he wanted without even trying hard.' _

_Regardless of what happened and how angry she was, she finished the dinner faster than before, put his meal in front on him while scowling the entire time and stomped, in a non-ladylike fashion,back to the bedroom._

_Kakarotto watched her, amused by her temper. He couldn't explain why, but he liked this side of her which made him want to tease her even more. With one famous and typical sound of the door slamming, he chuckled lightly and began devouring his meal._

**_End of Flashback_**

ChiChi sighed miserably, scratching the back of her head, 'Why was this even happening?' she asked herself. After a long pause, she sighed again.

"Can't be helped...", she said to herself. ChiChi walked around the house, wondering what she should do. All the chores were done and even dinner was ready. She suddenly stopped abruptly, eyes widening, "Oh no! I forgot that today is Gogeta's Birthday party. I need to hurry! Bulma will be angry if I'm too late!", she panicked, "I have to hurry! I'll take a shower right now!", scurrying over to the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakarotto was called to his highness chamber. He was on his way to meet the King, when he suddenly saw Gogeta walking out of his majesty's chamber. Questioningly, he watched how he closed the door behind him.

Gogeta noticed him. He walked passed him, not looking at him directly. His gaze was fixed in front of him. Kakarotto did the exact same and didn't pay much attention until he heard something Gogeta mentioned while both of them where right next to each other,

"We'll see each other pretty soon", he smirked and walked passed him.

Kakarotto wondered why he would say that, but didn't bother to look behind or give it a second thought. He entered the majesty's chamber...

Vegeta was already waiting for him. He sat on his throne, looking highly pissed. Kakarotto was slightly late and the king despised waiting on anybody.

"Is this the time to arrive? You KNOW I despise it when someone makes me wait?", he barked dangerously.

Yes, Kakarotto knew it very well. He killed many Saiyans because of it. His highly-pissed-temper cost them many Saiyan lives, one reason why the rule with bonding at the age of 21 still exists.

Kakrotto sighed quietly, bowing deeply in apology, "Please excuse my lateness, Highness." 'Because of you, Bitch, I have to deal with his wrath now.', Kakarotto beamed his thought to one certain person.

'…', ChiChi still didn't talk to him after the incident in the kitchen. Kakarotto brought her often to the limit where she was forced to open her mouth, but ChiChi was stubborn. She continued to keep quiet and this pissed Kakarotto off even more. He couldn't explain it himself but he couldn't bear her silence. The urge to hear her voice was too strong, even if he needed to use 'dirty tricks' to make her talk again. But continuing her game made him really mad.

"KAKAROTTO!", yelled Vegeta in a deadly tone. "I AM STILL TALKING TO YOU!"

The spiky-haired Saiyan was dragged out of this thoughts, forgetting that he was still standing before the king of all Saiyans. Kakarotto bowed once again.

Vegeta massaged his temples, groaning miserably. He waved his hand, "Stop it already, Kakarotto. We're alone. You don't need to be formal here."

Kakarotto arched his back, "I know, but you're still the King. I should pay you more respect even though we're friends."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Don't talk shit and listen. There will be an up-coming birthday party next week. It's Gogeta's Birthday. I want you and your woman to attend the party as well."

"What? You know I don't like parties. There is no need for me to attend."

"Kakarotto, you have to. Gogeta is from a rich family and his family have been sponsoring our Kingdom for ages. Above all that, he's the Second-in-Commander. Even I have to attend with my woman. I'm not pleased as well, but it's a must."

"But-"

"It's an order.", he cut off Kakarotto, his tone firm, which meant that he was dead serious.

Kakarotto scratched the back of his head, "If you insist...", he sighed. The spiky-haired warrior remembered, 'That's what that bastard meant...', he scowled. He wasn't pleased about it at all

"Now go and get ready. It starts tonight.", Vegeta added.

Kakarotto sighed deeply, "Yeah, I'll be going then."

With this Kakarotto walked out of the majesty's chamber, slightly pissed that he had to attend the annoying party.

"There's nothing I can do, I guess...", he stated, crossing his arms. The spiky-haired saiyan walked back to his house while cursing mentally.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi took a few towels to the bathroom, making herself ready for the quick shower.

"If I don't hurry, Bulma will unleash her wrath on me. I can't risk that.", she mumbled to herself, "...but, I shouldn't be too quick about the shower. I have to be clean~"

The bathroom suited Kakarotto's status. It was luxurious but simple at the same time. The reason for it being 'simple-looking' was because the First-in-Commander wanted it this way.

ChiChi took out her clothing while admiring the bathroom. Even though she lived here for quiet a long time she still couldn't help but to admire the things in this house. It was homely, just how she liked it.

Her dream was to live in a house like this with the one she loved with one or two children, but living with this man would make it impossible for her. For now. After these two years she would go somewhere else, away from all this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakarotto threw his heavy armour to the ground, arching his back while looking around the house.

"Where is she?", he wondered but didn't do anything to find her. "Must be around here anyway", he shrugged. He threw all his clothes on the ground, leaving himself only in boxers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi shook her head, "It's pointless to think about it any longer.", she sighed, taking her bra off.

She was about to take off her underwear when suddenly a spiky-haired saiyan came into the bathroom.

Kakarotto blinked for a second, "Oh...", was all he could say right now. He couldn't take his eyes off of the almost naked raven-haired woman. What a flawless body she had. Kakarotto did everything to control himself but couldn't help to lick his lips.

"AHHHHHHHH!", screamed ChiChi, throwing everything she could get her hands on at him. "GET OUT! NOW!"

"Whoa!". Kakarotto dodged everything she threw at him. "Woman, stop this nonsense.", he tried to calm her down but she continued. She was about to throw a huge cupboard at him but before she could get a chance to even touch it, Kakarotto reappeared in front of her, grabbing both wrists. "Stop it, woman.", he hissed.

ChiChi's eyes widened. 'Is he really standing right in front of me, holding my wrists and on top of that, staring at my BODY?' After realising and completing her thoughts, she blushed heavily.

"L-let me go!", ChiChi struggled while blushing still. Even when she tried her best to get out off his grip, she just couldn't look him in the eye. It was too embarrassing for her.

The spiky-haired saiyan smirked, pinning her wrists above her head and cupping her chin with his other hand. "You finally decided to speak again.", he stated amusingly.

'Dammit!', ChiChi cursed mentally, biting her lip.

Kakarotto tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him but still ChiChi refused to give him that. It made Kakarotto even more fired up at how she dared to try his patience. He pressed his body against hers. ChiChi couldn't help but let out a gasp when she felt the cold wall and also Kakarotto's iron-built chest against hers. Only then she looked at him. Not a 'look' but more a 'glare'. Kakarotto exhaled deeply onto her face, moving his face closer to hers.

"What's wrong, Chi?", he said huskily, speaking almost against her lips while keeping eye contact with her.

"Fuck you."

The change of her attitude surprised him slightly. He cracked a small smirk, "You will.", he said before pressing his lips to hers.

ChiChi's eyes widened. With all her strength, she struggled to get out of his grip and away from him. She couldn't.

Kakarotto pressed his body harder against her, wanting her to feel all of him but wanting to be even closer to her. He could feel the firmness of her breasts. How he would love to take them into his palms and squeeze them tightly.

Her lips were sealed but ChiChi still tried to turn her head away. Her chin was held by the spiky-haired saiyan. Not to give him any pleasure, ChiChi bit her lips together, closing her eyes tightly. Even though she resisted him, Kakarotto wouldn't give up that easily. He put his knee between her legs, pressing it against her crotch.

ChiChi was about to say something but Kakarotto took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He had full control over the poor woman. His tongue caressed hers teasingly, leaving her gasping for air. The spiky-haired saiyan let her chin go, slowly, to replace his knee with his hand, rubbing her crotch with his finger, over her underwear.

ChiChi shot her eyes wide open, moaning softly into his mouth. Her eyes met his. She couldn't help but blush, embarrassed about her weakness. How could she just moan and show him that she actually enjoyed this? Chichi looked away, closing her eyes tightly again.

The teasing man smirked slightly, exploring her warm mouth hungrily. How good she tasted. It drove him crazy with lust. His hand slid slightly under her underwear when suddenly the doorbell rung.

Kakarotto growled. 'Who the fuck could that be?', he thought. With no other choice, he broke the kiss.

"It's not over yet. You'll be mine soon.", he spoke huskily into your ear, biting her ear lobe playfully.

The doorbell continued to ring.

Again, he let out an irritated grunt. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving a panting woman behind. ChiChi couldn't stand on her shaky legs anymore and collapsed on the ground, blushing furiously.

"W-what...", ChiChi began, but was unable to finish her sentence. She was in too much shock to even think clearly right now…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm sorry guys. I let you wait for so long. Many things have happened here and I just couldn't find time to continue my story, but I want you to know that you all were in my mind and I kept reading the reviews you gave me. It motivated me even more. Thank you guys for supporting me. Thank you~

And also, I wrote it really quickly. Haha, quickly for me. That I just didn't had time to grammar check it or I didn't know who I could ask to beta-read it, so please pardon my grammar mistakes and I hope you still enjoyed it

I'll try to update real soon again. See ya, lovely readers~

**PS:** It's been beta read by my lovely friend Kyra. Thank you very very much, hun~


	12. Chapter 12 - The Birthday Party

I'm glad you liked my new chapter and I'm so sorry I made you wait so long and THANK YOU for even waiting for me. You guys can't believe how happy you made me. I got wonderful reviews~ I want to thank every single of you: Thank you3

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Enjoy~

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 - The birthday party

The First-in-Commander was definitely not in a good mood. Not after someone dared to disturb him. 'I hope it's of importance, if not...' Kakarotto gritted his teeth in anger and tried to control his rising temper. He was close to blasting the hell out of the person, whoever it was.

Kakarotto didn't even bother to put something on and just walked to the door in just his boxers. With one strong blow, he opened the door, ready to blast the unworthy life of the person.

He growled, but the moment he met the eyes of the person in front of him he choked his anger down. "Tarble?", he said unbelievably.

"I'm here to pick up, Chi. Bulma asked me to get her now.", he said with one smooth sentence, entering the house as if he was the very owner.

"Where is she?", he asked while looking around, already searching for her.

Kakarotto, who was still dazed, answered without realising, "Bathroom."

The little prince only nodded and headed over to the bathroom. Only then it hit Kakarotto that the woman in question was there without clothes. Before the prince could even touch the doorknob, Kakarotto reappeared in front of him, blocking the mighty prince from going any further.

The little prince cocked an eyebrow at his subordinate, a man he trusted the most after his brother, "Out of the way, Kakarotto."

But Kakarotto didn't move an inch. "You can't enter.", was the only thing he said.

Tarble put a hand on his arm, forcing him to move but Kakarotto just grabbed the hand, tightening his grip, "You. Can't.", he hissed dangerously, glaring slightly at the very prince in front of him.

There was a silence. Both just looked intensely, but darkly, at each other for a while before Tarble interrupted with a sigh, "I got it. Now let go of my wrist."

With this, Kakarotto let go of his wrist, sighing. He was fuming inside. There was no way that he would allow another man the view of the woman inside. Prince or not, the pleasure belonged to him and him alone.

Tarble scoffed miserably, walking back and sitting down on the couch. He wasn't amused by Kakarotto's temper at all but he could see that this man was indeed very serious just a moment ago. The prince knew that if he went any further they would end up in a fight which was not was he wanted to achieve. The First-in-Commander was the second strongest saiyan on the planet, right after the King himself. It would be his loss if he tried anything, so he just backed away.

ChiChi was still blushing and totally embarrassed about what just happened. 'Was he about to-? Was he about to-?' She tried to finish her thought but she couldn't. It was just too much for her. She could still feel his lips and his breath, not to forget his touch. She inhaled sharply, the incident flashing vividly in front of her eyes which caused her to blush even more.

Suddenly a familiar voice dragged her out of the unspeakable yet very hot thoughts she just had.

"Tarble?", she first said but suddenly her eyes widened. "BULMA! Oh no! But-!", she looked at the shower, then sighed sadly. "No shower..."

She immediately picked her clothes and pulled it on. "Dammit, Bulma will rip my head off! I'm too late! Thanks to-", she flushed, not finishing what she was about to say.

ChiChi was about to storm out of the room when suddenly something hard greeted her small, fragile head.

She winced, rubbing her head miserably, "What the-?", she tried her best not to curse, looking up at the offending object.

Kakarotto turned around, seeing the small frame in front of him. Two wonderful eyes meeting his own. ChiChi immediately blushed furiously and looked away the immediately. The spiky-haired saiyan stretched his hand out to her when something interrupted his action.

"Chi!", the little prince chirped, hugging ChiChi tightly surprising her. Kakarotto clenched his fists.

"Lemme go, brat!", ChiChi struggled, but it was all in vain, the mighty prince held her tightly. He hugged her for a while until the raven-haired woman was hugging him back. She sighed and gave in, wrapping her arms around him, "Now let go."

Tarble gave her his brightest smile. How could she be angry with him when he was just so damn cute? It made her want to squeeze him some more.

He let go eventually, looking her straight in the eyes, "Bulma is asking for you."

ChiChi face palmed, grumbling miserably, "Yes, I know. She must be very angry now..."

"No, not really.", Tarble said and ChiChi looked and him with this slight hope that nothing might happen after all, "She only said that she'll shave you bald and use your own hair to kill you."

ChiChi fell down anime-style.

Tarble sighed, "It's just a joke. Well... No, not really but still. Get up.", he said, looking down at her. Kakarotto was about to reach for her, helping her to get up but Tarble already grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

He didn't let go of her wrist, "C'mon.", he said, dragging her out of the house. ChiChi tried to say a few things but was cut short by the mighty prince mercilessly.

Kakarotto was fuming. He didn't like the scene in front of him at all. Not the slightest. She was HIS woman after all. The ground began to shake, the air suddenly charged with crackling power. He growled dangerously, gritting his teeth as he watched them walking away.

ChiChi may not have noticed the immense ki-pressure, but the prince noticed it, even if it was for a short time. Tarble looked over his shoulder at the now small figure of Kakarotto, smirking mischievously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WAIT?", barked none other than Bulma, the queen of all saiyans. She was fuming. Her arms crossed, walking in circles. Poor ChiChi tried to excuse herself, a way to calm the albino woman down but nothing seem to help.

"I'm sorry, Bulma...", ChiChi sighed. She looked at the fuming albino woman and turned to look at the clock. "That late already?", she gasped unbelievably. Bulma snapped her head up to look at the clock with her own eyes.

"Ohmygodweneedtohurry!", Bulma said in a rush without breathing. The blue-haired woman took ChiChi's wrist and dragged her behind her.

"Where are we going?", ChiChi blinked, letting Bulma drag her.

"Getting ready for the party, of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarotto was already in the hall. He came earlier than expected. His rage hadn't subsided, no, it was still flaring inside him. The warrior tried to calm down but whenever he remembered the scene that took place earlier, his rage increased.

"That brat. Dare to take what's mine without even asking and...", he growled, clenching his fists. He was about to storm out but was held back by a hand on his shoulder.

"You're early.", the mighty king stood behind him, looking rather bored and thankful that his best soldier was here with him.

Kakarotto grunted, "Yeah, just got finished faster than expected."

The spiky-haired saiyan wore armour, suited for the First-in-Commander. But it wasn't his normal armour. This one was fancier and more majestic. His appearance alone caused everyone to tense up.

However, the women couldn't take their eyes off his sexiness. His rippling muscles, his large hands or his broad chest. They would give anything just to be held by his strong arms… Every woman would look fragile next to him because of his brute stature. Their gazes were full of lust but not only for him but also for the king of all saiyans. The king after all was the handsome and sexiest saiyan of this planet.

Kakarotto sighed, "How long will this party be?"

"I don't know either, but I guess it's alright if you go earlier.", Vegeta shrugged.

"Where are the women? They sure take a-", Kakarotto began but was interrupted as his raven-haired woman came into the hall elegantly.

He choked on his own breath. Was that his woman that was approaching him? He couldn't believe how stunning she looked…

It wasn't just Kakarotto that had his eyes on her but all the nobles in the hall. Everyone stared at the unfamiliar beauty, asking themselves if anyone noticed this amazingly beautiful woman before. Not only did she portray beauty but her very appearance emanated strength.

ChiChi held her head up, walking down the hall with authority. Never would she hold her head down in front of all these mighty nobles. Never. Living for these past few years here in Vegeta City made her see how the nobles used their power to exploit the weak. She saw too many things in just these few years. Even when some saiyan worrior forced their way, she never stopped fighting, never held her head down.

'Good thing I learnt how to walk on these shoes or else I would be the joke of the-' she thought but was interrupted when suddenly another black-haired beauty walked passed her, knocking her shoulder lightly. 'Who-?'

"Kakarottooo~" the unknown woman rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his firm neck. Not only did share dare to be that close to him, no, she even pressed her delicate body against his armour. ChiChi couldn't believe her eyes. What was happening right in front of her?

"I missed you so much, Kakarotto~", she said, pouting her lips. Kakarotto sighed, taking her arms away from his neck, "Tara, I told you so many times to stop this."

The doll-like beauty let go off him in the end, pouting, "I haven't got to see you for ages and now you treat me like this. That's really mean of you."

He sighed again, "Don't act like that now, Tara. You know how I feel about it."

"Ehm-", ChiChi began without even realising that she was just barging into their conversation. Both turned their heads in her direction. ChiChi gulped nervously, "I-ehm...", she started again but was mercilessly cut off.

"So, she's the one you choose, Kakarotto? You know you would be much better off if you just took me instead.", she spat, but maintaining a nice tone, covering the insults she voiced towards the raven-haired woman.

ChiChi frowned, understanding the sarcasm from the other woman. She was about to say something when Kakarotto jumped in, taking ChiChi by her waist, pulling her close to him, "Yes, she's my mate. The one I chose. I would be delighted if you showed her more respect from now on.", he said with a firm tone. ChiChi couldn't believe it. Why was her heart beating so fast? He was only pretending, so why was her heart beating so fast when he said it and especially as he held her like this?

"Ka-", ChiChi began again but was once again cut short. Why couldn't she form a coherent sentence? Everyone was speaking before her whenever she opened her mouth.

"I'm glad you could make it to come to my party. It's an honour to have you here.", Gogeta said, walking towards them.

"Ah! Happy Birthday, Gogeta!", ChiChi chirped, moving away from Kakarotto's grip without noticing it. Kakarotto clenched his fists.

"Thanks, Chi. But it's not anything special anymore, only that my father pressured me into having this birthday party."

ChiChi clapped her hands once, "That's really considerate of him. What a nice father.", she said while looking around, "and it's a really beautiful hall.", she nodded.

Gogeta smiled, "If you want I can show you around..", he looked over at Kakarotto, "if it's alright with you?"

Kakarotto bent forward towards ChiChi, kissing her slender neck, while keeping an eye at Gogeta, "Take good care of MY woman.", he smirked slightly.

Gogeta nodded, "Of course.", taking the red-faced woman with him. Not only that, but the kiss on her neck made her remember the whole incident in the bathroom. She blushed furiously, shaking her head. 'Don't think. Don't think. Don't think.'

"Is everything alright?", Gogeta asked calmly. ChiChi shot her head to his direction, sighing slightly then smiling, "Yeah, I'm fine. What do you want to show me?"

"Well, I want to show you something but it's still too early.", he said while absently looking at the dance floor. "Let's dance.", he suddenly blurted out.

ChiChi's eyes widened, "Dance? But I don't know how to dance..."

Gogeta took her hand gently, "I'll lead you, don't worry. All you need to do is follow my lead."

ChiChi nodded, squeezing his hand softly but she was still nervous. It was her first dance after all. She never did this before and embarrassing herself in front of others wasn't a good feeling either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma nudged Vegeta with her hips, smirking smugly, "Don't you dare forget me. I'm also here."

Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, smirking back at her, "How could I?"

"Exactly, how could you? Especially when I'm standing next to you. How am I looking, sexy?", she said while running a finger along his jawline.

"Fuckable.", he whispered into her ear with a husky voice, "Be prepared, woman."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although it was only a whisper, Kakarotto could understand every single word, thanks to his good hearing. He moved away to let them be on their own for a while.

But he wasn't alone either, Tara, the known saiyan beauty, was still next to him. She clung to his arm, pressing her overly large breasts against his arm. Kakarotto sighed, "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Let go."

Tara shook her head, clinging to his arm even more, "No, I don't want to."

"Look, I'm bound to a woman now. You can't cling to me like before.", he said with a firm tone, moving his arm away from her.

"That's still not a reason to treat me so abrasively, Kakarotto. You weren't like this before. You've...changed.", she said. Kakarotto could hear the sadness in her voice. He sighed again, "Tara, it's not-", he began but he got distracted. He saw how Gogeta held Chi Chi's hand so delicately. It made his blood boil to a degree that it almost scared him. He was never this mad before and especially not because of a woman. He stormed straight to the scenario in front of him with an aura of rage surrounding him.

XxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, well~ That's the end of this chapter. I have lots of exams to do, I barely have time to update faster. Still, I'm trying my best to continue the story more faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also that there is a new character. What do you think will Kakaratto do when he stormed out filled with jealously? Give me your opinion, lovely reviewers~ I love it3

I also want to thank for all the reviews I got. It's really giving me hope and courage to continue with this story. Thank you so much! I often re-read the reviews I got and I have to say it makes me happy to see read it. Whenever I'm done, it helps get into a better mood again. Again, I sincerely want to thank you guys. Please continue to review and make me happy~ :'D 3

We'll see each other in the next chapter again. See ya~3


	13. Chapter 13 - His Carelessness

So, lovely readers. Sinoo is once back again. It's my last year but I just can't concentrate or even realize that it's my last year. Still, I'm very busy with school work and such. *le sigh*

I want to thank all readers for reading and reviewing. It makes me really happy to see new reviews and see some familiar reviews, the ones that are loyal to my story and keep reviewing. It's so cute and makes me gonna fangirl over the reviews and the person. Thank you so much, everyone~ :'D

So, now~ here is the new chapter. Enjoy~

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 13 - His carelessness

He didn't see anything at all. His mind full of jealously. The only thing he could do now was to get back what is /his/. With authority and heavy steps he marched through everyone. The saiyans around him could feel his enormous pressure. Dared someone step in front of him and block his way, it would mean immediate-death. Of course there wasn't anyone who was stupid enough to jump right in front of him, instead everyone stepped aside. He marched his way through the crowed people, directly to /his/ mate.

Both, Gogeta and ChiChi didn't noticed that Kakarotto was stomping his way towards them and continued their chitchat. The blonde Super Sayain wrapped his strong and masculine arms around her smaller frame, pulling him close to him. Her body was only breath apart from his. It made her nervous.

Kakarotto saw this and it made him flare some of his enormous aura, forcing the others to keep stance or else they would meet the wall pretty soon.

Gogeta was about to lead ChiChi when Kakarotto grabbed her out of his grasp, pulling her close to him while his eye never left the saiyan before him, glaring deadly.

"K-Kakarotto!", she stuttered, utterly shocked, "What are you-", she began but was harshly cut off by Kakarotto. He wrapped an arm around her small frame possessively, cracking a dark smirk, "I would like to dance with my mate. If you excuse us.", he said shortly, already distancing from Gogeta. Gogeta couldn't help but smile at this and retreated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi was forcefully dragged by Kakarotto. She couldn't help but let him do this with her, especially because she was his "fiancee" after all. On top of that, they weren't alone but in a huge ball hall where every single noble man was gathered. She wasn't allowed to go against him, even when the urge was threatening. What would she give just to kick his smug face right now. She sighed in defeat. The only thing that was left for her was her imagination.

The next move of Kakarotto made her gasp in surprise. Kakarotto pulled the black-haired beauty close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist firmly. ChiChi couldn't help but blush at the intimate their bodies shared. Her chest was pressing against his hard armour while his face was threatening close to hers.

"Wrap your arms around my neck.", he whispered into her ear. ChiChi's eyes widened, "W-w-what?", she stuttered heavily.

"People start staring at us. Stop causing awkward moments and do what I say.", he growled slightly, tightening his grip around her. ChiChi gasps. How could this asshole use this opportunity where she was unable to do anything against him? Reluctantly she wrapped her arms around his neck after hesitating for long while.

Kakarotto suddenly cracked a smug smirk, brushing his lips against her ear while using his seductive voice to tease her, "Good girl."

The raven-haired girl bit her bottom lip in frustration. Without noticing it, she held her breath in and her cheeks turned into a darker shade, 'This bastard...'

Suddenly Kakarotto made a move forward, now wrapping the other arm around her waist. Was he dancing? The woman looked up at him surprisingly, "You know how to dance?", she asked, forgetting the closeness between them.

The spiky-haired warrior cocked an eyebrow, "I'm First-In-Commander. It's common for nobility to be established with something like this. It's not the first time I had to attend to a party.", he said easily.

It made sense. Kakarotto was the right hand of the King after all, not only that but he himself is a noble man. ChiChi felt stupid for asking such a question to him. Something disturbed her and pulled her out of her thought. 'Was that /his/ hand on /my/ ass?' She shot a glare at the handsome face before her, "Get your hand off of me. Now.", she hissed but taking care her voice was just a whisper he could only hear.

"We're supposed to be engaged and to make that more real I have to do this.", he said without effort, making ChiChi speechless. It was their deal in the first place. She had to endure this two years and then, she'll be free. Still, who said she would do just as he pleases? She wouldn't run away but she could do something else. The dark-haired woman stepped on his foot on purpose which Kakarotto was unprepared off, causing him to wince a little. ChiChi had a victorious smirk on her fully lips.

"You little...", he hissed dangerously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry~ I forgot to tell you that I can't dance at all~", Chichi spat sarcastically.

Suddenly Kakarotto smirked back at her. She widened her eyes, "Wha-!", she stopped talking once she felt his strong and firm hand on her hip, pulling her closer, "I guess I have to teach you then.", he kept his smirk, teasingly touching her ear with his lips. Casually Kakarotto rested his hands on her hips, softly squeezing her causing her to escape a gasps from her lips. His eyes never left hers which means he could clearly see how the beauty glared at him. He don't even have to start with her thoughts. The amused saiyan warrior could hear her thoughts clearly as if it were his second mind.

Kakarotto guided her on the dance floor with ease, even though he perfectly did something else, 'This bastard is just too skilled.', her mind betrayed her. Just as expected Kakarotto received this message, making him crack a small smug smirk on his lips.

"Thanks, sweetie.", he whispered into her ear with his low voice, flicking her ear lobe with his tongue teasingly.

"Stop it!", she hissed, trying very hard not to react to it or giving him proof of enjoyment by skipping one traitorous moan.

It was too intense to fully avoid him.

Again he squeezed her firmly, feeling her firm ass against his hands. Kakarotto couldn't deny it. He wanted to lay this woman right here and now. The nobles around him wouldn't even bother him. Just a "responds" would be enough for him to go crazy and forget everything around him. He would make her his. That thought scared him.

While he was caressing her firmly, he didn't notice that ChiChi tightened her grip around his neck. Her warm breath tickled his ear. It brought him back to reality. ChiChi tried to fight against the feelings but it was too overwhelming.

"K-Kakarotto...please...", she moaned shakily.

Kakarotto reached his limit. His breath quickened. Without much thoughts he licked over her delicate neck roughly. His fangs came to surface in a slip of a minute, breathing strongly and deeply. The untamed warrior was about to sink his fangs into her slim neck to mark her as his _forever_. Though, a faint voice made him stop mid-air.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kakarotto? Stop it...already...", she said, almost breathless. In this moment Kakarotto pushed ChiChi away from him, realizing what he was about to do. He wanted to make her his mate. His real mate.

Without saying a word, he left the shocked, breathless beauty alone on the dance floor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The furious saiyan woman stomped her way out of the dance floor, mentally cursing him for leaving her there as if she were some kind of _toy_. _'Asshole, jerk, bastard, wannabe-Commender! Burn in hell and get bald, you son-of-a-'_, she carelessly thought but made sure to sent every single thought of her. She was furious and her face was crimson red from anger. How dared he do that to a _lady_ and let her stay there when once he's finished with her. This thought made her even angrier. If she could, she would've slapped him long ago. If she could she would've slapped him while he was even doing it?

But she knew too good that she couldn't. Even when she hates to admit it, she liked the feeling he gave her. Dare she even say that she shamelessly enjoyed his touches? She touches her slender neck softly, biting her lip. She did and she didn't even have the power to refuse it. Still, what was he about to do when he _licked_ her neck like this, she couldn't find an answer to it.

Red-faced as she was, she walked out of the hall straight to a place she didn't even paid attention to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm so. SO sorry! I couldn't update this chapter sooner because of my finals. I tried to write it while I was studying and having breaks but my head didn't work at all. ;3; I tried my best and this one got really short. I saw how lovingly you all sent me your reviews, giving me strength all the time. It made me happy to read your reviews and receive them, of course! It gave me strength to keep going and not give up! Love you, guys, really~!

Thank you very much, again, for all your lovely reviews. I appreciate it and love to read your reviews all the time. I finally wrote my finals and am done with it... only that I have one last exam to write in a sub-subject. OTL But then! I'm finally freeeee~! I can update regularly. I'll try to update regularly.

Good part is, I finally am able to update this chapter. Bad part is, I didn't find a Beta-reader to go through my grammar mistakes again. I hadn't time to check it out myself. I typed everything down that when through my head and _Ta-daaa~_ THIS is the result of my work. I'm really sorry and I hope you can still enjoy this chapter even though it has grammar mistakes in it. I'm trying to search for a Beta-reader for this chapter and update it again! Promise! Until then.

Have fun~


	14. Chapter 14 - Mixed Feelings

You guys have been waiting too long for this so I'll keep it short. There are grammar mistakes for sure but I hope you still can enjoy my chapter!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 14 – Mixed Feelings

The raven-haired saiyan woman stormed down the hallway without paying attention to her surroundings. She was too busy mentally cursing the First-In-Command saiyan for his behaviour a few minutes ago. If she had the chance to this coming she would have used the last second to slap him across his face. How dare he even make a fool out of her in front of everyone. Damn this noble bastards for being all the same. Damn her for even falling for his tricks. Ugh.

At this very moment she bumped into a hard wall. That was what she thought. She looked up to mentally curse the 'wall' in front of her, too, when she suddenly saw that this wall was none other than the Second-in-Command Gogeta. The dark-haired beauty didn't notice that she was running into his wide, masculine chest.

"Are you alright, Chi?", asked the concerned Warrior before her.

ChiChi blinked confusedly a few times before answering him with a soft, "Yes." It was embarrassing for her. How could she not notice him and yet alone run into his chest on top of that. This days wasn't her day at all.

"You seem to be lost in thoughts. Are you sure there is nothing bothering you?", he asked again, showing his concern for her openly.

She nodded reassuringly, "I'm alright, Gogeta. It's just...", she paused. How could she possibly tell him that Kakarotto played then dumped her simply, leaving her alone in the crowd? She smiled at him slightly, "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired. That's all."

"Yes, that's understandable. Parties like this are exhausting sometimes.", he stretched his hand out, pointing at a door, "Let's go in. It's my private chamber. You can take a rest there.", he offered her friendly.

At first she hesitated. Was it wise to leave the hall with him, another man? Then she remembered that she was left in the first place.

ChiChi looked up at him, nodding, "Sure, why not?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

"Boooooring", groaned Tarble unhappily who was walking around the hall. "Why are they even fond of such fucking parties?!", he complained to himself, crossing his arms. He was about to leave the hall when he suddenly took a glimpse of ChiChi, who walked out of the hall with a huff. The little prince got curious and decided to follow her.

"Ah, Prince Tarble~ There you are. I've been waiting for you.", said a noble saiyan female crowded around other noble snobby-looking saiyans. Tarble didn't paid attention to her. His eyes were fixed at the door. "Damn", he hissed silently under his breath. Slowly he turned his attention to the woman before her, a fake smile lingering on his lips, "If you would excuse me, Lady. I have don't have fucking time to waste it on you.", he broke his polite form and walked pass the crowd mightily.

Quickly he followed the black-haired beauty out of the hall, looking around for her trace.

"Where could she- Ah! Ch-", he began to say but stopped as he saw how ChiChi walked into another room with Gogeta.

"Why would he...", he asked confusingly, leaving the sentence unfinished. Absently he walked closer, hiding his aura. By some mysterious way he got curious on why both of them would be alone in one room.

The curious mighty prince places his ear on the door and patiently listened to their conversation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

King and Queen sat next to each other on their thrones, watching delighted at their guests... Would be the case but if it's goes to Vegeta's head it's not. Possessively he wrapped his long and thick tail around her waist, demanding his Queen to sits nowhere else but his lap.

Bulma, who tried to get this habit out of for many years, gave in into his unchangeable habit and wrapped one of her slender arms around his neck.

"Do you think the plan will work?", asked the blue-haired saiyan to the king of all saiyans.

"Yes, it will go as I planned. Watch and you'll see how he changes his mind towards her slowly. It's for his own good. /She/ will do him good. I can't simply watch him waste away by his uncontrollable wrath.", he answered easily, "Things will turn out well."

Bulma sighed, nodding, "I hope you're right."

For a while both only stared at their people, dancing, gossiping and doing some noble shit every noble would do.

Bulma abruptly stood up, looking away from him. "Since you don't want to dance with me, I'm going to asked someone else to dance with me.", she huffed, crossing her arms under her chest.

Vegeta raised a single eyebrow, a smug smirk forming on his lips. With a swung he stood up, standing behind his beautiful woman. He rested a hand on her waist, pulling her closer against him.

"You could've asked.", he whispered huskily.

The blue-haired woman didn't move. She looked over her slender shoulder at him while raising an eyebrow, "Women do never ask. I thought you knew it.", she gave back coolly. With a simple move she wanted to move forward but Vegeta tightened his grip around her waist slightly.

"You'll dance with me, got it?", he demanded with slightly narrowed-eyes.

"Not when you ask me.", she answered. Yes, only the Queen could provoke her King like this.

"Woman...", he began but gave in with a heavy sigh, "Will you dance with me?", he asked with an unavoidable pissed-off tone.

Bulma lit up with a bright smile, clinging onto his arm. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, "Of course, darling~ I'd love to dance with you.", she said with a delighted voice.

While both of them started to move towards the dance floor, he spat, "You'll see what you get from this."

"I'm looking forward to, my King.", she smiled amusingly.

"Tch, women."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Kakarotto walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air. He almost broke his own plan by making her his mate. 'What was I thinking?!', he shouted at himself in his mind.

The spiky-haired sighed miserably, rubbing his head. This woman almost made him forget his real purpose. Without noticing it she took a dangerous part in his life.

The moaning and ranting comments of ChiChi did he block out of his mind. It would be wise not to hear her voice after what almost happened. Again, he let out a loud sigh.

"I need to be more careful around he-", he wanted to end his sentence as a very familiar voice shot through his mind. 'So this is Gogeta's special chamber. Very fancy.', admired the woman in his head.

Kakarotto flared some of his ki at this. Even though he promised himself not to bind with her, he still couldn't stand the thought that another man could make her his. She should be his made not another man's.

With gritted teeth and clenched fists, he stormed to the way that would lead to them both. His and nobody else, was what the raged First Commander screamed in this mind. His and nobody else.

Everyone could feel the flickering ki he stormed out and immediately made him pass, scared to be a victim of his wrath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Tarble held his ear against the door, still listening to their conversation concentrated.

"No, Gogeta. Don't do it. I don't want it.", the female saiyan begged.

A low chuckle skipped Gogeta's lips, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Chi. I'll be gentle. I promise."

"No, no, no! Don't do it! It's embarrassing, Gogeta! Please!", she begged again, now with a slightly louder tone.

Tarble felt his cheek flushing, eyes wide open. 'What on Vegeta are they doing?!', he screamed in his thoughts.

"Please...", she pleaded desperately.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It'll be over soon and you'll be feeling much better afterwards.", he assured her.

It was still at this moment and Tarble wondered what was going on when he suddenly heard ChiChi yelp. That was enough for him. He stood upright, ready to burst in as a hand above him appeared, breaking the very door he intended to break.

To his astonishment it was Kakarotto who broke the door and he didn't look as if he wanted to chitchat with them, no, he was furious. His ki flared around him uncontrollably. It was rare for Tarble to see this side of Kakarotto. The spiky-haired saiyan was normally calm and not angered very easily. Without realising it, the mighty prince took a step backwards, the ki pressuring him heavily.

The First-in-Commander couldn't believe what he saw right infront of him. His woman laying on the couch, trying to hide her panties while holding her dress down and a strangers man who held her delicate leg, something /he/ wasn't even allowed to. Kakarotto glared dangerously at the Second-in-Commander, changing into the first super saiyan. His heavy ki caused the ground to break under him, but he didn't give a fuck about it. 'This man will die today' was the only thought running through his mind. Vegeta could punish him all he wants to but this was unforgivable.

"Prepare to die, Gogeta.", he barked at him darkly, walking towards him with heavy steps. Slowly he formed a strong energy ball in his hand. This shit was getting serious, that's for sure.

Gogeta didn't even flinch. He let go of ChiChi's leg but other than that he didn't move at all. Kakarotto's ki was great even in this stage but it didn't scare him. Not the slightest bit.

ChiChi saw with terrified eyes what was about to happen and that was something she didn't planned. She didn't wanted to cause any trouble to Kakarotto and Gogeta. This was a whole misunderstanding. With all strength she still had in her legs and jumped right infront of his arm, holding him tightly.

"Kakarotto, nothing happened. Please, calm down. This is a misunderstanding. I hurt my foot and he wanted to look at it. That's all.", she assured him. The raven-haired saiyan rested her forehead against his armour, "Please, let's go home. I had enough for today.", she whispered softly.

The First-In-Commander put a hand behind her back, his eyes fixed on Gogeta still, "Don't think that's all. I'll keep and eye on you. Dare to make a move on my woman again, I'll kill you.", he hissed dangerously. Nonetheless he still calmed down and leveled himself to his normal stage. With a swift move he lifted ChiChi in bridal-style and transported to their home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Put me down.", said ChiChi shortly, still in his arms. But Kakarotto didn't listen. The spiky-haired warrior walked straight to their bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. ChiChi's eyes narrowed. How could do that to her?

"What's wro-", she began arguing when suddenly her breath stopped. Kakarotto started to pull off his armour, leaving his upper body naked. Without another word being said, he loomed above her, looking intensely into your eyes, "Where did he touch you?", he asked huskily.

The blushing raven-haired saiyan looked away, unable to breath steadily, "He didn't touch me...", she said between breaths.

The spiky-haired warrior wasn't satisfied with the answer. He cupped her chin firmly, making her look at him again, "Don't make me repeat myself, woman.", he said with his rough voice.

ChiChi felt her blood rushing through her vein. It caused her to blush which she didn't intended to show him. She bit her lower lip unconsciously, "Just my leg...", she confessed shyly. Satisfied with the answer he lowered down, caressing her leg gently. ChiChi looked down at him even though she wanted to look away, by a strange force she kept her eyes fixed on him.

Kakarotto held her leg gently, never leaving the eyes of hers. Looking into her eyes intensely, "It's swollen.", he stated.

"Yes, Gogeta only wanted to take a look at it.", she explained. Suddenly she felt his firm lips against her skin as he kissed her foot gently. ChiChi didn't know how to react to it but she felt her cheeks brighten. Why was he treating her so tenderly all of a sudden? She couldn't understand.

"Don't let another man touch you again. I'm the only one who can touch you like this.", he said between kisses, almost reaching her knee.

ChiChi couldn't understand. Was it because of their pact? Was he afraid that others would find out easily if she talked freely with another man? But one thing was for sure. It hurt her. Deep within her she wanted this to be true but it was nothing but a game.

"I won't. I'll make sure to keep our promise. Less than two years and I'll be free again.", she said while looking away. She tried her best not to tear up infront of him. She doesn't want to show how deep she was hurt by him and her mixed feelings.

The spiky-haired saiyan frowned, remembering the event which caused him to forget his jealousy for a moment, "You're right.", he kissed her knee one last time. "Remember your place and take distance from any other man.", he said harshly. With no other words he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a shattered, sad woman alone in the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Ah, I'm so SO so sorry that I couldn't update my chapters any sooner. I'm busy with life and kind of lazy, if I'm honest. I'll try to keep track of it but like you can see, I'm really slow with it. I don't want to promise you anything but I want you to know that I want to finish this story and won't give up, no matter what. Thank you so much for reading my story and being faithful readers. You guys can't imagine how happy you make me. I love you, guys! (*^o^*)/

See you in the next chaper again!


	15. Chapter 15 - Dark Feelings

Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favours! I'm really delighted to see emails that tell me I got them~ I hope I didn't disappoint you, lovely readers. Now, here is my next chapter. Enjoy!

Oh, and I guess I haven't said this in a while now. I don't own DBZ. I'm not that awesome, unfortunately. /sniffles.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Dark Feelings

The First-in-Commander was sitting on the sofa, leaning his head against it. He stared at the ceiling absently and wondered why he'd even get so upset about the words she said. It's not like she's lying. That were his very own words. She would be free after two years. The law will be changed within that time and he wouldn't have to bother to bind with a female saiyan in the first place. Still her words bothered him and made him restless.

He rested a hand over his face, sighing heavily, "What's wrong with me?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

ChiChi laid on the bed limply, her thoughts taking its road. Her head was full with so many confusing things. First Kakarotto. Why would be even react like that? She was only a slave. His slave. Someone he bought so he can make use of her the way he likes it. Agreeing to terms made her live a better life but still there was no reason for him to get so mad at Gogeta or at her. Even when he called her 'his woman', it was only because of their pact.

She remembered the scene again and how her traitorous body reacted to it. The raven-haired blushed furiously as she remembered his words and kisses.

Desperately she buried her face into the pillow. His pillow. It smelled just like him and this didn't make anything better right now. But she had to admit that she liked his scent. Exotic and manly. Something she couldn't explain yet she could say determinedly that it was a very pleasing scent.

She sighed heavily. Less than two years and everything would be over.

Absently she looked down at her foot, the one Gogeta massaged.

'Flashback'

"Sit down. I'll take care of your foot. Walking around with these must hurt you immensely.", the golden-haired saiyajin said already pushing her over to the sofa.

Reluctantly ChiChi said down unable to refuse his offer.

The raven-haired beauty's eyes widened slightly as the Second-in-Commander knelt down before her, holding her swollen foot gently. She wanted to stop him but he already took off her shoe in a slit of a second.

"No, you don't have to-", she began but was cut short by him.

A soft, yet mysterious smile appeared on his lips, "We're friends, aren't we? And friends are supposed to help each other, no matter what."

"Y-yes, but that doesn't apply to this situation. I can't possibly ask this of you.", she argued.

Her talking only rushed past him then he already began massaging her foot gently. A quiet wince escaped her lips, "Stop, it hurts."

"Yeah, I can guess. It's quiet swollen. You have to treat your feet properly, Chi.", he stated not stopping in a slightest, only softening his massaging and taking care not to hurt her further more. Still she winced here and then whenever he spotted her sore spot.

"Please, just stop, Gogeta.", she pleaded desperately due to her pain.

"You'll get used to the pain in a while. Just a little longer.", he said, focusing on her foot alone.

ChiChi's gasped as he lifted up her leg slightly. With both hands he held her skirt down, blushing as she does.

Gogeta chuckled at her innocent reaction, "I'm not going to do anything to you. No need to panic."

ChiChi couldn't look in his eyes. It was too embarrassing for her, "I-I'm not panicking. It's just... Just... Ah, be quiet. You don't need to treat my foot anymore. It's a lot better now. Thank you.", she blurted out.

Gogeta raised an eyebrow, amused. Slowly he let go of ChiChi's foot and she could feel how relieved she felt. But it only lasted for a second. He stood up, laying a hand on the sofa next to her head, leaning closer, "You should look at me while thanking me, don't you think so?", he said with an unfamiliar deep and row tone.

ChiChi froze in place and could only stare at her lap. A single finger placed under her chin, making her to look up at him, "Say it again."

The raven-haired woman looked into his eyes, trying to form words but couldn't find her voice to do so.

Gogeta leaned closer to her face, gazing at her delicate, soft lips, then up to her eyes slowly almost touching her lips, "So you won't?", he asked again with a husky tone.

He could see confusion and fright in her eyes. This wasn't something he wanted to cause out of her. He pulled back, smiling, "Hey, what's with that face? I was just teasing you, silly woman.", he chirped, patting her head playfully.

ChiChi's face lit up, the heavy feeling disappearing completely. "You scared me there. Don't do that again.", she giggled softly.

"Your foot will be better soon. Just a bandage left and it'll be healed completely in a week.", he said while walking to the cupboard to get the bandage.

After he found what he was searching for, he walked over to ChiChi again. The Second-in-Commander knelt down before her again, holding her foot gently as suddenly Kakarotto burst in, flaring his Ki around recklessly.

'End of Flashback'

Even now she can feel his breath onto your face. It wasn't a pleasant feeling she normally felt when Kakarotto was too close to her. A cold shudder running down her spine.

The black-haired woman turned around and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to her slumber land.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

The sunlight tickled her white skin. Lovely birds cheeping their love songs and a strong arm holding her securely in her sleep. A perfect morning.

'...A strong arm holding me securely?', she thought confusingly, opening her eyes slowly to search for her answer.

Right next to her, without a little space between them, was none other than the spicky-head Kakarotto. He wrapped his arm around her waist while his tail clung to her thigh possessively. She couldn't believe it. Even though she couldn't help but blush, she still couldn't believe that he dared to claim her like this again.

"GET UP AND LET ME GO, IDIOT?!", she yelled at him mercilessly but Kakarotto only stirred, pressing her closer to him.

"Shut up, wench. I'm trying to sleep.", he groaned with an unbelievably seductive, yet sleepy tone.

ChiChi blushed darker. She flailed him arms at him but he didn't react. This massive wall of flesh and skin was immune to her little punches.

She decided to change her tactics. With confidence she grabbed his tail firmly, thinking she was in advance but Kakarotto only purred lustfully.

This tone made ChiChi almost explode from too much blushing. She immediately let go, cursing her not-existent luck.

"If you're asking for something, just say it and you'll get it.", he teased with a smug smirk on his lips.

'How dare he?! I'm trying to get away from him and he toys with me!', she thought angrily.

"I'm not toying with you. You were the one tugging my tails. You should know by yourself that it's our sensitive point...", he said, stroking her tail gently, "...right?"

She gasped, skipping a soft noise from her lips as he strokes her tail. Embarrassed as she was she looked away, avoiding any eye contact with him. Kakarotto noticed her expression and kept on to stroke her tail slowly, teasingly. The noises he received from her drove him crazy and he knew what this would mean. Marking her accidentally. Reluctantly he let her go, admiring her face by every extend. Her red soft lips, the pink flushed cheeks, the slightly messy hair, her shiny big round eyes and then her ragged breathing. She was perfect. He knew it but with everything he had, he refused to let her seduce him. How her lips begged to get claimed by his. It was getting serious and this was the time where he backed off, sitting up to clear his confused, stubborn head.

"Make something to eat. I'm starving.", he ordered, rubbing the back of his head lazily.

ChiChi glared daggers at his oh-so masculine, attractive back. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at his head. With grace, which she usually doesn't possess, she stormed out of the room, narrowing my eyes at him as she did.

Kakarotto chuckled amusingly, "Stupid woman.", and stood up to follow her to the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Outside, hidden in the woods, was a certain creature hiding his very own existence from everyone. From two other certain persons he kept his eyes on. Kakarotto and ChiChi were eyed by this very person with hatred in his eyes.

"She was supposed to be mine. I should've been in his place.", a voice growled darkly, clenching his fists to his side.

With caution he suppressed his anger but he wasn't master of his with hatred-filled eyes. He couldn't look away from the scene he saw before him. He should've been there in his place told him his mind repeatingly.

Another saiyan appeared before the enraged man, "Should I do as planned, Lord?", he asked, kneeling before the hatred-filled saiyan.

"No, I will do this personally this time.", he growled lowly, not once looking away from the scene before him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

ChiChi did as she was told to. The skilled woman cooked the best breakfast in Kakarotto's eyes and mouth. Never did he enjoyed food like this. Not that he never enjoyed food in general but the food she cooked showed him that there was a higher degree to 'enjoying food'.

"Oh, I need to get new ingredients. I guess I'll go to the kitchen later again.", she mused quietly to herself.

"I'll come with you.", Kakarotto stated with a full mouth.

"Don't you have something else to do? You're a First-in-Commander, after all."

"No, not today. If there is a party Vegeta and Bulma attend to, the next day will be a bonus holiday for everyone else."

ChiChi blinked at this and couldn't quiet think of what he exactly meant.

"They both fucked the whole night and he's probably sleeping his King slumber right now.", he added to her questioning look.

Her face lit up in fire, "Y-you don't have to say it so bluntly! Besides I don't wanted to know it that detailed and ugh! You irritate me!"

Kakarotto chuckled, "That's not what your face was saying." She made a face at him which made him chuckle louder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

The First-in-Commander finished his breakfast quickly and ChiChi did splendid work in washing the dishes expertly. In the next seconds the beautiful woman changed her clothes and wore a simple red dress with black high heels suited to it.

She sighed heavily, "Weren't there any other clothes and shoes you could had brought? How can I walk around like this the whole time?", she sulked.

"This is what the woman here normally wear. You have to look like this in order to make them believe that you're from noble family.", he answered her indifferently.

His voice could fool her but his mind couldn't. His eyes roamed over her body slowly leaving little room to his imagination of her delicate naked body. His tail automatically wrapped around her waist, claiming her as his.

"You don't have to do this, do you? I want to walk on my own.", ChiChi scowled as she looked down at his tail, refusing to blush.

"No, we're 'engaged'. I have to do it. Anyway, enough talking. Let's go to the kitchen.", he said easily. A lie. Engaged saiyans don't wrap their tail around their mates waist all the time. He only uses this opportunity to be closer to her.

"...Jerk.", she spat.

Both walked out of the homely house. While their walked to the kitchen Kakarotto made sure that she's really close to him. How he loved to use the opportunity to feel her against him. As suddenly...

"KAKAROTTO~", a woman's voice chirped.

Kakarotto knew who it was and sighed. It was the time to see her right now, "Tara, why are you here again?", he sighed silently, looking at her over his shoulder.

The doll-like saiyan noble clung to Kakarotto's masculine arm pressing everything she has against him. Absently ChiChi clenched her fist to his side, not liking this one bit. She refused to see any more of this and looked away, fuming inside.

"Kakarotto, you promised to dance with me yesterday but you were gone all of a sudden.", she moaned cutely.

The manly saiyan smirked smugly, tightening the grip around ChiChi's waist firmly with his tail causing her to blush, "I was busy taking her of someone."

Tara's eyes moved over to witness his tail around her waist. She bit her inner cheek.

"Y-You need to come with me, Kakarotto! My father wants to see you right now. Hurry, it was urgent he says.", she burst out suddenly.

"Urgent?", he sighed, reluctantly letting go off ChiChi's waist, "I'll come.", he added, his tail now wrapped around his waist firmly.

"Chi, you can go on without me. I'll be gone for a while.", he said easily.

"I intended to go on alone anyway. Don't let me hold you back.", she huffed, marching to the kitchen. 'Asshole.', she let him know. Kakarotto growled quietly, "...She's upset.", he mumbled.

Tara tugged on his arm, "C'mon, Kakarotto. My father is waiting.", she insisted.

"Alright, alright.", he groaned, following her to the palace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

"How dare she touch him like that?! And he! Why didn't he do anything against it?! Ugh!", she barked, talking to herself. "Besides! I'm going to chop off his fucking tail! I'm not his!", she continued.

She came to a stop as she stood in front of the kitchen door. She inhaled deeply, "Calm down, ChiChi. This is nothing to be upset about."

Right when she touched the knob a sudden force opened the door by itself causing ChiChi to gasp.

"Oh, Chi? You're here to get more ingredients, I guess."

ChiChi looked into Gogeta's eyes, letting out a relieved sigh, "Geez, it was only you.", she smiled. "So, can I come in?", she asked sheepishly.

"Of course, you're always welcome." he said, smiling softly.

"Thanks!", she mused happily, walking past him into the kitchen.

The blonde saiyan closed the door slowly eyeing into nothing until he finally closed the door, smirking viciously.

* * *

So, everyone. Thanks for waiting and reading my chapters. I can't say it enough, you guys make me happy! ALL THE TEARS. You're reviews and lovely comments give me courage. I'm so happy to have you guys here. Seriously.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me until now:

**My cousin Maila Masters:** Thanks for always listening to my ideas and stories and actually reading it. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Keep reading and telling me your lovely opinion!

**DBZ Looooover:** Your PM's and reviews encouraged me. Thanks for showing me so much interested to my story. You gave me that feeling that my story might really be good to read and enjoyable. It makes me enjoy writing it even more!

**MissySullivan: **To hear that my Kakarotto is a sexy beast is the best compliment I can ever get! Haha! I was delighted to get your review! I hope to hear more from you. Please, continue to read my chapters/stories~

**Sakura: **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WOMAN?! I thought you lost interest in my story. /sniffles. How could you not show up any sooner? BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH. Haha. I was really happy to hear from you again. Thanks for all your lovely reviews!

**Son Goshen: **Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well~

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru:** I agree. They need to talk with each other but everyone keeps holding them back and especially Kakarotto himself stands before him. That stubborn man but one hit. He has his reason and it tears him apart.

**Lovers45:** Thanks for your review! Yes, this cliffhanger is just my thing I guess. I love to tease my readers with it and make them be more excited when the next chapter comes out. Don't you agree that it's more exciting this way? Haha, and yes, this is a chapter mostly with ChiChi and Kakarotto.

**MyDreamWithinADream: **Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again~

**Mew57: **Yes, he is really stubborn but he has his reasons which will be revealed in the next chapters. I hope you'll keep the interest up for this story until then~ Thanks for the review!

**Just a reader1:** Haha, cliffhanger's everywhere! I'm so mean, I'm sorry. x') Yeah, laziness is quiet my thing but I'm also busy with the upcoming study in October and need to study. But I won't give up on this story.

**LifeAwakens:** Thanks for the review! Yes, my errors are terrible. I wish I wouldn't make them but I don't have time to read my stories again and if I do I sometimes don't see it. I really need a beta-reader but beside that, please don't give up on my story!

**AnabellaGC: **I'm glad to see that you like my Kakarotto! :') Thanks for the review~

**EARTHY: **Thanks you! This is so nice to hear~! Really, to call my story a good one is just HAPPINESS to me. Thanks! I won't stop until it's finished, promise~ And yes, you noticed it quiet correctly. I tried to make it look this way. I'm happy to see that others noticed this too. This chapter should make it more interesting with Gogeta I guess. Kukuku~

**StoryBookAngel: **Thanks for liking my story and for the review! Hope you enjoy this one too~


	16. Chapter 16 - An Unexpected Turnover

Hello, minna-san~! I want to thank every single one of you wonderful readers for supporting me and encouraging me until now to continue my story. Every review or let's say notification makes me happy and fires me up to keep going with the story. I have been busy with university, like most of the authors here, and yeah, even now I have still Latin homework to do until tomorrow. Yes, this means no sleep for me. However, I am happy I could somehow make this chapter and update it again. I did not forget my stories, wonderful readers, but due to over-stress and... yes, I have to admit, also laziness, I tend to push it as the latest thing to-do in my list. So, it was time to do this and update again. I might do some correction and edit some parts, when I find the time to do so. Though I wanted to do it at first, I thought it would simply mean I would delay the update again, and that would be a no-go. I will definitely thank every single one in the upcoming days in this chapter, sooo~ keep looking up for the answers I have in the end later!

Enjoy

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 16 - An Unexpected Turnaround**

The spiky-haired man was dragged like a dog by the little noble woman, Tara. As she dragged him by his unavoidable muscular arm she kept talking about themselves and their times when they were children. Kakarotto though couldn't listen to the little woman then his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about the expression ChiChi made. Was that a sad expression? If it wasn't for this woman and her father he wouldn't have let her al-...

'_Great~ At least Gogeta __can help me now._', a woman's voice rung through his mind. A silent growl escaped through his throat, causing the woman before him to stiff. She looked up at him with an worried expression on her face, "Kakarotto?", she spoke gently but she couldn't hide her worry. '_Is he upset that I took him away from her? I don't like this. Not one bit._', she thought, very aware of her own jealousy towards the low-life woman. She could feel it. This woman wasn't like any other noble woman. Her gesture, the way she talked. Everything was too bold. Not how a lady should behave even if she looked like it.

With a sharp glance at the saiyan female before him he said dryly, "Let's get over with this. I have other things to attend to." Tara, never have seen this glaze of him before, looked away guiltily. How was she supposed to tell him that it was only a lie she came up because of her jealously? She wanted him to look at her and be with her again like they used to when they were smaller.

"Kakarotto...", she bit her bottom lip, her eyes still avoiding his. "...you can only find it out when you're seeing father.", with those words said, she turned around and continued her way to her mansion. She refused to let go off him. Her love for him, which she always kept for herself, wouldn't allow her to give him over to a worthless woman. The saiyan female held her head steady, determined not to let go what it meant to be hers.

Kakarotto stared at the small framed woman in front of him and followed her without another word. His hands clenched next to his sides while his thoughts wavered into dark sides. Soon he grunted the thoughts off and fastened his speed to match it with the fancy woman next to him. He knew what to do once he had his hands on _her _again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah~ Thank you for helping me get the ingredients, Gogeta. You're a great help.", ChiChi chirped cheerfully.

There she was alone with the mysterious man, the one she hold dear, a friend she could always trust. Not that she saw the mischievous grin of his. No, she hasn't. There were sides of him she still had yet to discover. Innocently ChiChi searched for the ingredients for his new home.

"Hmm... The cucumbers were... where again?", she asked herself while picking up the vegetables and placing them directly into her basket. She reached to the higher places with her fingertips, barely able to attain the wanted vegetable. Cerulean hues following the alluring female's every action with intensity, leaning against the table with crossed arms. Carefully the blonde saiyan observed the foreign fiancèe like a predator scrutinizing its prey closely. As she watched her trying to find her ingredients, the predator approached his prey with caution until he was right behind her, looking down at the unbeknownst woman with sharp intense eyes, not showing any kind of emotion but keeping his stoic features maintained.

"It's here.", a deep voice whispered as chapped lips ghosted over her sensitive ear while he reached above her head to get her wanted vegetable, slowly holding it down for her to take it. All senses rising as a blanket of shiver covered her whole frame. _'Since when was he this close?'_, her mind thought immediately in spite of her own shock and struggle to keep a relaxed face. "Th-thank you...", she managed to get out of her rosy lips. She waited; waited for him to walk away or at least take bit more distance but he didn't. Gogeta refused to move and held still, his breathing warm and tickling against her soft neck. Strange feelings, not a pleasing one, built up within her. It was like that time when he was taking her of her swollen foot. Slowly, the raven-haired beauty turned around to face him directly, seeking the need to see his feature and maybe trying to figure out some answers for this opaque attitude of his. Dark orbs widened as they sighted turquoise orbs never wavering from hers, rather darkening intimidatingly as if setting eyes on his prey. She was his prey. A cold shiver ran down her spine. This couldn't be true, right?

"I... I think I found everything I wanted. Thank you for your help.", she stumbled uncomfortably and tried to move away, away from him, but that wasn't the case. This wasn't the game Gogeta wanted to play and not the way he would let her slip away. Not again. Robust arms rested on the table behind her, each arm next to her slender frame.

"Too bad. I'm not done with you yet, though. I hope you don't mind spending more of your precious time with me.", Gogeta claimed forcefully, deciding the decision upon herself, not even considering her wishes nor feelings. He has waited enough; too long for his favour. How many days, weeks, months was it that he watched her closely, yet never could lay his hand upon her. Gogeta wanted her; wanted to possess her. He was after all the one who would have been engaged with her in the first place. Not _him_.

Dangerous.

Every cell in her frame warned her that this man is not the same she knew. The man in front of her was dangerous; ChiChi was aware of this unpleasing feeling in her guts and the warnings it gave off. She needed to get out, fast.

"I'm sorry, General.", she put intended pressure on the title, "But my fiancé is awaiting me, and it is not in my intention to him wait. So, if you would excuse me.", ChiChi tried, using Kakarotto in this excuse in order to make him understand that she is not a woman of wanting. Deeply, she hoped he would know his place and move away, yet her effort remained fruitless. The golden-haired general has not moved even an inch, not even flickered at the mention of her fake fiancé.

Slick fingers took hold of a strand of her dark luscious and lifted it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. It was true, that he hasn't wanted to use this kind of method and wanted to hold her dearly and safe instead but this feeling only happened recently. His feelings for her increased during the time he observed her closely, seeing sides of her that moved his heart. However, it was too late. He needed to handle, and quickly. "I cannot allow you to go, ChiChi. You will have to come with me.", he announced with a soft tone.

ChiChi wouldn't tolerate this any longer. In a split of a second, and to Gogeta's surprise, the angered saiyan female, got into her fighting stance and pressed her right hand forward with brute force by collecting the necessary amount of Ki in her hand. The Second-in-Commander got off guard and connected against the wall brutally, leaving several cracks into the wall. Never would she allow such a thing without protest or even a fight. If she needed to fight, then so she will until the bitter end, that's what she always promised herself. Yet the ex-rural woman wasn't a fool; she knew it was impossible to win against an general at his rang but it didn't mean she would give herself in willingly, weakly or even pleadingly. Her rule was to fight and if it meant death, so be it.

"Tch, that was not bad for an surprise attack.", the spiked-haired super saiyan growled through gritted teeth, rolling his shoulder slowly as he got onto his feet again. A smirk was easily placed onto his slim lips and cerulean hues glinted in amusement as sudden ecstasy rushed through his vein. He knew that this female was the only mate he would see fit to his side. He wanted her even more after this action. Gogeta ran his thumb along his lips while his eyes roamed over her alluring frame that was still in her fighting stance. "Alright. Let's play this game for a little bit longer.", he voiced in a playful manner, finally starting to enjoy himself.

_'What have I gotten myself into...'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakarotto was at the edge to explode. The thoughts he got through ChiChi makes him wanted to go insane, leave everything behind and see the happenings with his own eyes. Not only that, but take his woman to where she belongs. Nevertheless he was here, walking around the palace instead of meeting the eldest prime minister, the father of Tara. It was urgent, she said, so why were they walking around aimlessly and wasting time by delaying their arrival. It was only a few minutes until he got the last thought of ChiChi but it felt like hours for him. Kakarotto were growing impatient.

A low growl slipped past his chapped lips as patience reached its limit, "It's enough." With a shrug, which appeared rather unmannerly, the First-in-Commander pushed the noble lady off of her firm grasp on his masculine arm. "I don't have time to play around with you, Tara. I have business to attend to and...", he cut himself off, afraid he might slip words; words he still cannot accept in his life. Not after he had achieved his _goal._

The blue-blooded woman gasped at the sudden coldness of her childhood friend. They used to be together; smile, laugh, cry and spent their times in the garden with the royal princes. "I- It's... But father wanted...", she stuttered and bit her bottom lip as if trying to find the right words to make him stay with her longer but there was none and so she remained silent. She only wanted to be with him. More than anyone else. How many years is it that she loved this spiky-haired warrior? Yes, almost all her life. Why wouldn't he understand and look at her? "...Kakarotto."

Kakarotto sighed, "I can't play around with you and I hope you understand this. Don't call me out for such a stupid reason again." Not wasting any other moment anymore, the saiyan General turned around and walked down the corridor once again, straight to his new destination determinedly. This time he wouldn't let Gogeta go and do whatever he pleases with his property. Dark orbs narrowed as he walked his way in steady steps and low growls skipped his lips here and there. He would pay for sure.

"...Why won't you ever look at me, Kakarotto...", she breathed between a restrained sob. It was her sole wish; to be his mate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An unconscious female saiyan rested over the board shoulder of the Second-in-Commander. Surely, a blood-spilling battle was exchanged but not fatal enough to harm any of them. The golden-haired warrior licked the blood in the corner of his chapped lips, "Finally I caught the kitten. Now, let us start the real game here", he chuckled darkly as he held his trophy over his shoulder. "Hurry up, Kakarotto, or you will never see her again.", he stated amusingly into the welcoming darkness which the Commander approached with every step he made.

It was time for his real intention to show up and fate will spin the their destiny once again.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Rescue

**Chapter 17 - The Rescue**

A colourful field clad with various flowers, some wild and some elegant, growing freely around the wide spread garden. A cheerful laughter resounded amidst the fruitful garden. It was still unclear what she saw; a little girl with an older man, who played hand in hand. They seemed familiar to the underground saiyan; as if she had seem them before in her life, but where?

Pondering about the possiblity by recalling her memories caused her a huge headache and made her wince in agony. Suddenly the evergreen, cheerful scenario blurred in front of her eye and changed into a dark engulfing fireplace. The older saiyan turned around to face her directly, his dark orbs, just like hers, looking into hers. "ChiChi..."

_'Is he calling out for me?'_ Her mind couldn't take in all of the information gathering around her. It was happening to fast. "ChiChi." Again he was calling out for her; but who was he? Why did she call out for her and this voice... She knew it from somewhere. "ChiChi!"

"Yes!", she responded energically with wide opened eye, she woke with her breathig hitching the moment she was concious again. _'It was just a dream...' _The strangly familiar voice vanished and she couldn't recall most of it, just the echoing kept going on. It confused her. Why was she having this feeling that this confusing dream was something more than a mere dream with incoherent meaning behind it? Not being permitted to think further into it a deep voice dragged her out of her thought. "ChiChi! The slightest annoyed to be disturbed in her deep thoughts which her mood reflected via tone. A big, big saiyan man with strange looking glasses that was combined with his golden metal hat; never has she seen this man before, no-one as big as him; yet why did he felt so... familiar?

Heavy eyelids opened reluctantly as her consciousness kicked in and forced the raven-haired female to take note of the cruel world outside once again. Her current memories shook violently to an degree of not remembering time and happenings. Everything was blurry. ChiChi held her head in one hand and squeezed it gently within her palm; what exactly was happening? The only thing she remembered was getting vege... tables...

She paused. All of her memories gushing back into a vivid view of a head cinema and then it hit her; Gogeta. Frantically her olive hues scrutinised her current environment and along it, ChiChi tried to detect the culprit, a betrayal of a friend, until...

"It's about time you woke. I was getting impatient. For hours you have been unconscious. And here I thought I was gentle with you when I knocked you out.", a deep voice stated calmly, almost amusingly; the corner of his lips tugged upwards and revealed his true nature.

At the intrusion of his deep voice, ChiChi immediately tried to move away from the kidnapper's side but it was in naught. Too late to her realisation, her slender wrist were tied on the bedboard and the escape robbed of the option list. "Untie me this instant! This isn't funny anymore."

"I'm not trying to be.", he assured her in his stern voice whilst trailing a lithe finger down her white neck and further down, in between her chest. "I never was.", he whispered wistfully into her sensitive ear. "If you knew how long I have been waiting for you..."

"Don't you dare tou-", her words disappeared and clung to her throat. Her olive-shaped eyes widened as she saw the fabrics on her frame; the clothes she didn't wear before or never possessed. A white translucent cloth which resembled a undergarment, only that her chest was visible to his roaming eyes and white panties; how did she... "Did you put this on me?"

"I was. Don't worry, I haven't done anything to you. I wouldn't put my hands on an unconscious woman."

"Oh, really? Maybe I should give you flowers as a reward."

"How about you being my reward instead?", he smirked challengingly, not once feeling threatened or offended by her spot-filled words. His true nature showing off; unrestricted. Having held for so long, the desires he had until now, all of these could he show her openly without being controlled by others; by eyes of his father.

* * *

The last time the spiked-haired general commander heard his woman's voice was hours ago. It was unusual to not hear her thoughts slip past and reach his mind. Just the thought boilt his blood in every veins. "She was with him again...", he growled underneath his breath. How could he not notice his own jealousy...

With each denial his own feeling was growing more and more until it exploded; like the last time he saw them together. He sighed. This was not normal. Kakarotto should have been able to hear or detect her through their mysterious bond. Already having searched the slave kitchen and other possible whereabouts, ChiChi was still not being found. The worry devouring throughout every edge made the general commander end up in Bulma's chamber.

"Bulma!", her best friend yelled through the luxurious, big quarters. "Bul-

"Don't scream, dammit! I can hear you." Coming out of her research laboratory, clad in white lab coat and goggles, she brushed away her fringes with the old goggles; given by her father in ages. "What's wrong?"

"I've been searching for that woman... ChiChi. Have you perhaps seen her somewhere or Gogeta?", he asked impatiently, he wanted to know about her whereabout this instant and take her home.

"I haven't seen her today but..." Suddenly dragged to her thoughts, she dimly remembered the blonde super saiyan walking out of her laboratory with the excuse of searching for her in command of Vegeta personally. The blue-haired genius have not given any thoughts of it but now that she think it thoroughly, there was something off with the second-in-commander at that time. Even a few test projects were missing lately. "Hmm... Come with me, Goku."

Kakarotto stiffened at the name; how long has it been since he was called like that the last time? Unwanted memories of the past deluded his mind and throwing various picture into his visual sight. He concealed and locked his feelings of the past; never let anyone know. But being taken off guard shook his features visibly. "Bulma..."

"What? Don't give me that look. It's not as if I said something wrong, right?", she spat back, arching an eyebrow whileas guiding her old childhood friend into her research laboratory. "You still can't forgive him, huh?"

With this invading comment his expression grew soar. "Let's not forget why I'm here.", he avoided her question, entering the room with her. "What do you want to show me?" The room was filled with various and queerish experiments in all sort of metal forms; some lewdly 'toys' he found. Guess who was having fun with their bedtime stories. Shaking his head mentally, the saiyan male gave his attention to his best friend again.

"You see, some of my experiments have been missing lately. I didn't put much thought into it and thought I might have tossed it off, but...", she started, maniacally tapping on her keyboard and fumbling with technical measurements he wasn't sure of nor does he understand them; not that he tried to. These were things only the Queen could do.

"What does it have to do with ChiChi?", he arched an eyebrow.

"Patience. I'm getting to the point." A loud noise of frequently tipping on the keyboard of her computer ended accompanied by a triumphant smile. "It's as I thought. Your lover is here.", she pointed the word 'lover' out audibly, which made Kakarotto scoff in return but he was listening to her words intently. "It seems like Gogeta borrowed some of the devices I made and currently is even using it. He's out of town and at his private mansion. You know where it is, am I right?"

A low growl erupted past the enraged saiyan's chapped lips. "Yes, I do." It was difficult controlling himself at this very moment; this being proven as little sparks of lightning flashed throughout his iron-like frame. Without any words, he let the blue-haired Queen alone and dashed towards the mansion in full speed.

"And here I wanted to tell him something more... But I think he will have to counter with it directly.", she sighed, and gazed at the open door aimlessly.

* * *

Recklessly flaring his Ki and provoking many fighters alongside, a challenge for most warriors, he had not been giving a care at all. His monstrous Ki pierced through and bypasser, if being too close. Since it was the High Commander himself; how much more of an death wish could they possess, vigorously and fiercely would they be shredded. What was mercy in his eyes when his woman was, perhaps, in danger and currently in the arms of another man. Be it selfish, but Kakarotto cared less.

"I shouldn't have let her alone...", he mumbled under his breath, the strong pressure of the wind muting his words, even though no-one was nearby to seek those word from him.

Flying in full-speed ahead, his construable hues took in the environment fast as experiences grew in time and became a natural phenomena. However, despite his slick scrutiny of his surrounding; tall trees clad the expanding view with an evergreen colour, thick rustling leaves and branches formed an obscene shape, yet it had something graceful.

_It was simply too peaceful._

Just when Kakarotto was pondering about it, his body felt tons heavier and dragged him to the ground violently as if all of his strength was being absorb. With a loud crashing sound, he found himself collided to the ground in surprise; his eyes widened. "What the-!?" Kakarotto wanted to jump up and fly again but there was no strength left within him. _'Was this one of the devices Bulma made? Seriously, this woman...'_ With curses underneath his breath, he struggled back to his feet, and gathered his remaining strength to keep it like this. "This won't be easier as I thought...", he sighed.

"Oh, what is a brat like you doing here?", a foreign voice resounded from behind which made him jerk and turn in a hurry. _Danger? _The possibility that this man was one of Gogeta's pawn was high, the High Commander could not allow himself to be reckless; not in this situation. However, in front of him stood a old senile man with a huge dark green turtle shell on his back. His grey goatee reached his chest in its own glory. "Who...?"

The old man beamed with pride. "What are you asking like that, huh? You little brat! It's the well-known and most attractive Muten Roshi!"

* * *

"You bastard! Get your fucking hands off of me!", ChiChi roared from the back of her throat as the blonde super saiyan's finger caressed along the side of her curvaceous hips and up to the line in between her breast, taunting the female, as well as provoking her, to his liking. How he loved her fierce and wild self like an untamed flower she was in his blue-greenish eyes. Now regaining back the privilege, he insisted on having from the very beginning, he could do with her whatever he liked.

_If she only __understood..._

"You really haven't changed since, then. Only having gotten older." His hand brushed through her raven luscious tresses, which only made the female flinch within his touches. With hatred and confusion she gazed at the man, who was supposed to be her friend, yet was a complete stranger in her eyes now. What was he saying to her; ChiChi didn't understand. Why was he talking as if he knew her from a long time, as if both were more than just... friends? Those eyes that looked straight at her without wavering once. Her headache started to get worse.

"You have completely forgotten about me, haven't you?", he murmured wistfully and in a pained tone, his head lowered in defeat. His hands clutched into the sheets desperately and tousled underneath his tight grip. Has he been searching for her for too long?

Something in his voice and the way Gogeta looked at her jolted a few vivid fragments in her mind. Who was it that kept calling for her in her mind? It was a distant voice and... was it that of little boy? Her face twisted in confusion and agony; an headache attacking her vigorously. "Who... are you...?"

In a spark of utter hope, the super saiyan jerked his head up and was about to say something, which remained unspoken due the loud burst of the walls. "What?!", he stood up briskly to scrutinise the vision that became more visible with passing seconds; the chocking fog diminishing itself.

It was Kakarotto. "How did you?!"

"How did I broke the barrier, came past the thick fog and detected you without feeling any ki?", Kakarotto counted with his fingers accompanied with a scoff once finshed. "Yeah, I wonder myself." Dark orbs, as if tainted by ink itself, they observed the bed on his mate was tied.

"You will pay for this, Gogeta!", he roared as he charged at the super saiyan in full-seed.

* * *

_A/N:_ Soooo~ After so many months, I finally updated another chapter. Yeah, you lovely guys already now my reason and... thelazinessatsomepointscough... But currently I am under exams stress but wanted to write and update this chapter since I took so long and wanted to update it before New Year... Oh wells.

I want to thank: **Dbz looooover, Mew57, MissySullivan, LifeAwakens, Windy50, Riz-sama, DBZFanGXCC, Meira, Maila, AnimexXxLuvver, ginata, A dbz fan, Nura20, Anonon, Dark Gothic Lolita, Riju-chan, Just a reader1, 1, lovers45, Losing Name, Rozelia, Mysterious Anon, jean, Alexandra Peccla, my kind Guests, brooklyn-nyc, aisha, Jin, C.W, Lonekat, Selena, Katanachichilynn **

You guys don't know how much you make me smile, motivate and inspire me keep on with this story even though it takes so much time and with the lack of time... I love you all, my lovely readers! ;/; This overwhelming love.

PS: I kinda reread my first chapters and... the way I wrote and the why I write now is completely different. I was so shocked at how _bad_ I was! I am still not good, don't misunderstand; I need to learn a _lot_ more and improvement. But what I want to say is: skdfsdjkfjdskfjdskf HOW COULD YOU STICK WITH ME UNTIL NOW WITH SUCH A BAD WRITING OMG I LOVE YOU {breaths.} Thanks a lot!


End file.
